Boundless
by nemobexsavers
Summary: A new fighter unit has jumped into the loveless pairs lives. But is there more to this fighter unit then what first meets the eye? When things take a huge turn for the worst an unlikely foe appears. It is then that you join our story. please R&R. Rated M because you never know :)
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

A/N: this is my first fanfiction so might not be as good as you might like,and i failed my english gcse first time on the reviews depends on if I'll decide to take this story any further. Enjoy :)

Preface

It was a dreary day in Tokyo and young Aoyagi Ritsuka and finished another day of school. The midnight haired teen pretended to listen to Yuiko and Yayoi's conversation as he thought to himself. Soon enough Ritsuka's radiant black eyes became distracted and drawn to his fighter, who was once again leaning against the school gate and smoking a cigarrette, eagerly awaiting for his young sacrifice to arrive.

'Hello Agatsuma-san' called Yuiko when she had spotted him. Yuiko was always a friendly girl. Agatsuma Soubi turned towards her voice.

'Hello again Yuiko' said the blonde haired adult with a smile.

' Are you taking Ritsuka-kun home today?' she asked.

Ritsuka pushed himself forward, 'Yes he is' he said and walked away with Soubi. Ritsuka turned his head back had said goodbye to his friends. For a long time the pair walked silently. Soubi had looked down to the boy he had fallen in love with-despite it being only an order at first from Ritsuka's older brother Seimei, he had truly fallen for him.

'What do you want to do today?' Ritsuka's ears drooped showing he was in deep thought.

'I want to make some memories with you Soubi'

'Well then,in that case we will go to the park' he smiled and brought his arm around Ritsuka and rested it on his shoulder.

_'Just like any other normal day' _thought Soubi

'I love you Ritsuka' For a moment Soubi could have sworn he had seen Ritsuka's ears perk up and his tail swished. He had not yelled had Soubi for his 'fake love', was he considering returning his feelings?

_'Why do I not feel angry at him, could this be me loving him back?' _This thought of affection confused Ritsuka as he pulled out his digital camera upon reaching the park.

Soubi took many photos with him. Some of Soubi. Some of Ritsuka. Some of the both of them together. As the sky began to darken a little Ritsuka sat at the bench where they had shared their first kiss and flicked through his new memories. He wanted to see them before he returned home. This upset Ritsuka as he was almost happy when around Soubi but didn't like it as much at didn't want to be in after curfew. Soubi also noticed that it was almost time for Ritsuka to go home.

_'Just like any other normal day' _thought Soubi as he watched his love admire his memories. _'Just like any other normal day'_


	2. A normal Day?

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

A/N Sorry if I always have a gap between chapters but its my first tear at college so I've been pretty busy :P Anyways enjoy chapter 2.

A Normal Day

Ritsuka returned home later then he had hoped.

'Mum..I'm home' he called to announce to his mother of his arrival.

'My Ritsuka would never stay out after curfew' his mother muttered under her breath. Before he had time to react, Ritsuka was being abused by his mother. She began hitting him with her fists. Ritsuka didn't fight back, because although she frequently abuses him, he still loved his mum. He didn't cry either as she continued hitting him and screaming,

'You are not my Ritsuka...You are an imposter...Give me back my Ritsuka!' Eventually, Ritsuka escaped his mothers grip and locked himself into his bedroom so she couldn't hurt him further. His own mother accused him of not being the person he actually is. This hurt Ritsuka the most. Soon he heard tapping on his balcony window. He unlocked it and slid it open for Soubi. As quickly as he had entered the room, Soubi spotted the blood pouring from a cut on Ritsuka's cheek. He looked mortified and began treating his sacrifice's wound.

' How is your painting coming along?' Ritsuka asked, to distract himself.

'It's almost finished. Perhaps you should come and see it when I'm done.'

'Maybe. How's Kio?' , Kio is Soubi's college friend. Kio wasn't particularly fond of Ritsuka but he would rather think of him then his mothers recent attack.

'He is the same as he always is, sucking on his lollipop' replied Soubi with a chuckle as he stood away from Ritsuka to replace the first aid kit.

_I want my memory back so mum can love me back again_

Soubi noticed that the teen looked sadder then usual, so attempted to cheer him up.

'Ritsuka, would you like to go to see a place that I know. We can make memories there?'

_This ought to cheer him up, Ritsuka loves making memories and would never turn down an oppurtunity to make more._

'Sure Soubi, where are we going?'

'That's a secret' he replied with a smile. Ritsuka smiled back at his fighter.

_Is this what love is? I feel happy around him. I wonder what would happen if i were to say..._

'I love you, Soubi' he whispered, but the blonde adults reaction showed that he had, in fact, heard Ritsuka clearly. His eyes became as large as his spectacles and his skin became pale as he stood frozen to the spot.

_I must have imagined it_

_I felt good when I said it. I must love him._

After finding his feelings for Soubi he stood up and gestured for his fighter unit to sit in his place. He obeyed immediatly.

'What did you say?' He asked, to be sure it wasn't just in his head.

'I love you, Soubi' he repeated smiling. Soubi became shocked once more and his eyes widened as his sacrifice leaned in closer to him.

_If I truly do love him, I won't get that horrible strange feeling if I was to show it anymore. Would I?_

Ritsuka got in closer still and kissed Soubi. His lips felt warm and soft against his own. It surprised Ritsuka that he felt that he enjoyed this touch and displayed pulled away from the kiss then something remarkable happened. Not only could he feel the new bond between him and his fighter but he could also see it. They were connected at last! Soubi will become much stronger in his spells and they will now have the ability to hear eachothers calls, as well as to call eachother and respond.

'I love you too, Ritsuka' Soubi whispered. Ritsuka looked at the clock than back to his fighter, who was now his love.

'It's getting late. You should go'

'I will go if you were to kiss me again?' Soubi said with a hint of questioning in his tone of voice, almost like he wasn't expecting Ritsuka to do this. Ritsuka did not hesitate or object to kissing him. When they broke apart Soubi stood by his word and got up to leave. He looked back only once to say goodbye. Ritsuka smiled to himself as he realized that what was happening was real. It had made him noticeably happier. He went to bed, waiting anxiously to see where Soubi will take him tomorrow.


	3. A Trip To A Hilltop

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

A/N tried sleeping but I was too awake so the uploads are getting quicker,unfortunately this chapter might be a little shorter then the others :) remember R&R and i might just reach lightning speed.

A Day On A Hilltop

Soubi's expression changed very little when he left Ritsuka the night beforehand, but he was taking the midnight haired teen to a particular hilltop. At remembering this he hurried to meet him at the school. Ritsuka was soon by his side, walking excitedly to a place he hadn't seen before. The journey felt like forever before they reached a large looking hill. The climb to the top was exhausting and Ritsuka could only hope that it will be rewarding when he reached the peak. Once they had completed the climb, the loveless pair had the most beautiful view of the city. It was a remarkable sight that could instantly take your breath away. Ritsuka made many memories and also took pictures of the view. He didn't want to forget this special place, where it was just them and the view. He didn't want to forget how lovely it was. Soubi's smile soon turned to a frown as he felt that there was a fighter nearby.\Ritsuka was confused when he had felt it too but soon remembered it was because of the new found strength in thebond between him and his fighter. Soubi ushered his sacrifice to stand behind him. Ready to fight and protect him if the situation demanded it. Then out of the bushes emerged two girls. Both were a little older then Ritsuka but both still had their ears. The first to appear in view had long blonde hair,blue eyes and had a good figure which was shown through her sleek brown dress. The second girl kept her long brown hair tied back in a ponytail which hung losely over one shoulder. She too had a slim figure but hazel eyes instead of blue.

'It's good to finally meet you' said the first girl.

'Who are you?' snarled Soubi.

'I am Keiko Tomimoto' replied the second. The still unnamed girl was hesitant and shuffled a little on the spot before saying,

'I will keep my name secret...unless you can defeat us in a spell battle'

Soubi turned towards sacrifice nodded, giving him the all clear to start battling.

'I declare this a battle of spells' announced Soubi. He then removed his bandages to reveal the name 'beloved' on his neck before shouting,

'Battle system initiate! We are loveless. Ones without love but have still found love within eacother'

_'s the first time that Soubi has introduced us and I have actually believe its truth. Seems I have finally accepted my name.' _Thought Ritsuka to himself. At that moment he felt a seering pain on his hip. At first he thought he was attacked by the other fighter unit but looked down to find that the name 'Loveless' had appeared right there, on his very hip bone on the right hand side. Soubi had suffered a similar experience but it had started at his neck before it radiated down to his hip. The 'beloved' scar had faded into nothing and the name 'Loveless' had also appeared on his hip as well. The pair became overjoyed at the sight but quickly became refocused on the battle at hand.

_Just who is this fighter unit?Why are they here? Are they from the seven moons? _ they thought simultaneously. _Who are they?_


	4. Boundless

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

Boundless

'We accept, we are Boundless. Ones without limits and bound only to eachother' called the unnamed girl. She and Keiko pulled up their left sleeves to reveal their names on their lower left arms. They connected these by holding eacother under the elbow. As battle commenced the loveless pair found that Keiko was the sacrifice and the unnamed girl was the fighter. The boundless pair were strong but Soubi was far stronger. The battle ended after Keiko had become completely ristricted. Ritsuka was only wearing neck and wrist restrictions. The battle was over and the loveless fighter unit had won.

'We defeated you, now tell us who you are and why you came here' Ritsuka said.

'Very well. My name is Reiko. Reiko Agatsuma.' spoke the boundless fighter. Soubi froze at hearing her name but knew nothing of the girl. He turned to his sacrifice to find that he was just as confused as Soubi. He then turned back to Reiko and spoke,

'Why is it we share the same name?'

'Because I am your sister. We are both fighters as it runs in the family blood.I was taken by my mother at birth and we were kept secret from eachother. Mother faked her own death so you wouldn't come searching for us. Reiko explained. Soubi was gobsmacked to find out that his mother had been alive all along. And he hadn't even noticed.

'Is mother still alive?' Soubi croaked. Reiko looked towards the ground as she could not look Soubi in the eyes before saying.

'No. She had told me all about you days before she was murdered. You were very dear to her heart because of the way she spoke about you. She regrets needing to leave the way she did, but she said it was for our safety.'

'How did she die?'

'I was studying in my bedroom. I heard voices downstairs of two men. They were looking for you and me but mother refused to tell them anything. They killed her and left the house. Mother was beyond help by the time I had reached her. Her last words were to find you and that you would keep me safe. So I've been searching for you ever since. Along my journeys i found my sacrifice,Keiko, and i learned of your sacrifices story with the seven moons. I want to help you.' Reiko spluttered now in tears from the recollection of her memories. Keiko hushed her and calmed her down, they shared a small kiss before Keiko had stepped forward.

'I don't want to seem offensive in any way but I know you both know the beloved fighter unit. We believe that is who killed your mother Soubi.'

'I'd rather not talk about this right now, but Ritsuka?' Soubi turned towards the teen.

'Soubi, my brother is not like he was before. He wouldn;t usually be so mean and violent, I know he wouldn't.' He sighed before announcing 'We must stop Seimei'

'But Ritsuka he is your brother. How could you possibly harm him' Keiko asked.

'That violent ..Brother. My true brother was burned to death two years ago. '.Brother, if we have to kill him then we shall.' Ritsuka said. It sounded as though he didn't want to believe that his brother had done these things but he had come to accept the truth. He may have to kill what his brother has become.

'I want to help you Ritsuka' Reiko piped up from across the field. Keiko stepped beside Reiko and took her hand, giving it a loving squeeze she corrected her fighter and said,

'We want to help you'

'Very well. You can live with me and help us however you can, but if you show ONE sign of trouble or endanger MY Ritsuka, then your out! Family or not!' exclaimed Soubi. Ritsuka noticed the corners of Soubi's lips arch into a smile once he had got his point across.

_'My' Ritsuka? I like the sound of that. I love how protective he is for me and now we both have the same name he won't have to follow any of my evil brothers orders or torture. Perhaps Soubi was supposed to be my fighter all along but i had to accept our bond and name first. _ Ritsuka thought to himself

'We promise to be good' the boundless pair said in unison with increasingly large smiles on their faces. Ritsuka and Soubi also smiled and they turned to make the long trek back down the hill and to Soubi's apartment.

_She does bear a remarkable resemblence to Soubi _thought Ritsuka

_I didn't know I had a sister. Perhaps it will be nice to have a family member around._

_I have finally found my brother, he is so strong in comparison to me. I wonder...if i'm nice...would he teach me a little more so i can be strong like him? We can help them more if we are stronger I suppose._

_I hope we can help. If it means this much to Reiko then it means the absolute world to me. I will do anything to make sure her wishes are foreseen...besides Ritsuka and Soubi seem nice. What could they possibly have done to get into trouble? They don't look or act like the type that would. Hmmm..._

A/N: Randomly i decided to put a note here. I hope you are enjoying my fanfic so far. The more bored my life is then the longer the story will eventually be ;) I created Reiko Agatsuma and Keiko Tomimoto as well as the fighter unit name 'boundless' but if anyone wants to use any of this please feel free to ask :) Enjoy the rest of my story x


	5. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

Welcome Home

Soubi unlocked his aprtment door to be greeted by his college friends Kio.

'Hi Soubi...Who's this lot?' he asked while casually sucking a lollipop.

'Before you jump to conclusions,I'm not a pervert.'

Kio rose an eyebrow and grinned whilst he said,

'Okay then. S o who are these two?' gesturing to the girls. Soubi hesitated. He looked towards the girls then back to Kio.

'These are-'

'I'm Keiko Tomimoto' she interrupted stepping forward.

'And im Reiko Agatsuma' smiled Reiko as she too stepped forward. At hearing her name Kio was frozen and his jaw hit the floor, causing him to drop his lolly.

'I. I. I. I...' Kio stuttered looking for words.

'Don't be rude Kio, say hello to my sister and her friend' Soubi decided to confirm his suspicions of their relation.

'Erm..Hi. I'm Kio.' he said still a little shocked.

'Kio, could you look after Keiko and Ritsuka for a moment? Reiko and I have some catching up to do.'

'OK, but you never mentioned having a sister' He replied with curiosity.

'I met her today' answered Soubi and he led his teen sister to a room down the hallway.

'It's nice to be able to spend time with my big brother. Can you teach me what you know? To help me get stronger.' Reiko asked enthusiastically.

'Very well. I'll teach you what I know. Starting now' Soubi answerred. He stood in the middle of the room and prepared to teach everything he knew about fighting to the only family he has left. If it would help her become stronger and give her the ability to protect herself, then he would teach her everything.

'You may not like this method of teaching, but it was how I was taught. Do you still want to continue? Once you start, you can never go back.' he warned.

_If I teach her like Ritsu taught me then she will be strong enough to help us defeat Seimei and my Ritsuka will finally be safe_

At first Reiko was having second thoughts but soon realized that she wanted to help and she would need to be a lot stronger in order to defeat others and protect both herself and Keiko.

'I agree to go forward' she also stood up but on the opposite side of the room.

'If you insist. First I will teach you to endure pain to a point where you wouldn't even react to it. I want you to grit your teeth and not make a sound...' Soubi instructed.

'Kio it's been nearly half an hour and your still standing there.' exclaimed Ritsuka. 'Soubi has a sister, pfft big deal. People can have siblings you know.' He remarked sarcastically.

'Your right its no big woop' he replied. Without thinking about his actions, he retrieved his dropped Chuppa Chupps lolly from the floor and replaced it in his mouth. Both Ritsuka and Keiko pulled disgusted faces. Ritsuka turned away and pretended to throw up.

'What ?' he asked

'Kio that's been on the floor for the last thirty minutes!' shouted Keiko, starting to look a little sick herself.

'It's covered in germs' they lectured to the adult in perfect unison.

'You guys are just kids. Besides one of these...' Kio held out the lollipop for the them to see, '...is worth it.' He said smiling. He looked over to the clock on the wall and looked petrified.

'Kids I've gotta go. I need to hand in an assignment tomorrow that i haven't finished. Tell Soubi I said goodbye for me, won't you?'

Before the teens could answer, Kio was gone. Ritsuka slumped back down on the sofa again. Keiko was tracing her name with her finger.

'Where is your name Ritsuka? Can I see it?' Keiko asked sweetly.

'Fine.' he replied then stood from the couch, lifted his shirt and slid his trousers down just far enough for the name to be exposed on his hip bone.

'Wow it looks pretty, in it's swirly writing' she commented.

'Thanks' was all Ritsuka could say.

Both were silenced when they heard a door open.

'Thank you brother, can we practice more tomorrow?'

'Yes, Okay.' he replied painly. They walked towards the lounge and when they emerged from the dark hallway, Keiko gasped. Reiko looked extremely red around her eyes like she had been crying uncontrollably for hours. The pain in her eyes was frightening but she still wore a smile on her face.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!' Keiko screamed angrily.

'Keiko please calm down, I'm fine. Soubi is teaching me to be a better fighter' she said protectively, giving her sacrifice a hug. Keiko returned the hug. They both loved the warm and tender embrace.

'I'm sorry. I only act this protectively because I love you, Reiko'

'I love you too,Keiko'

The boundless pair shared a very passionate kiss. Both pulled away wearing smiles.

'Time for dinner. Ritsuka could you help me in the kitchen. You two can watch TV in the other room down the hall.' Soubi said.

'Very well, come one Keiko let's watch TV' she said taking Keikos hand hand leading her to wear the TV was. Ritsuka yawned and pushed himself off of the couch to go to the kitchen. Just as they were about to prepare the meal, both were stopped by the strong domain of a nearby fighter.

'Soubi, who is that?' Ritsuka said pointing towards someone outside who looked familiar.

'Nisei' Soubi growled.

'Nisei? Soubi maybe we should fight.'

'But Ritsuka, you could get hurt' Soubi said worriedly.

'Oh Soubi...It's ok. I know you'll protect me' Ritsuka encouraged with a loving smile.

'Order me then Ritsuka.'

'Two things. First we are going to fight and hopefully defeat Beloved'

Heatring the name sent shivers down Soubis spine.

'And the other order?' he asked shakily.

'I want you to kiss me Soubi, like you've never kissed me before' he ordered with a cheeky grin. Soubi also smiled and did not hesitate. They shared the most passionate kiss either have ever encountered. They had lost themsleves in the moment and had almost forgotten completely about Nisei. Moments later the loveless sentouki stepped outside cautiously towards the Beloved fighter, ready to confront him.

'Why are _you_ here?' Soubi scowled.

' Because i have come to get my little brother back' the all too familiar voice of Seimei was projected for a dark alleyway. Then he stepped out beside his fighter.

'If I need to kill you in the process Soubi then I will, but don't forget you are still my fighter and I order you not to fight!'

This had angerred Ritsuka. He noticed that Seimei had obviously not realized that he was, in fact, Loveless now and not Beloved.

'Noone tells my fighter what to do!' Ritsuka shouted in rage.

'What do you mean YOUR...' Seimei trailed off as he had caught on to what Ritsuka meant.

'MY NAME. WHERE HAS IT GONE!' he demanded.

'Ritsuka had accepted his name and strengthened our bond. Beloved has faded into nothing and these had appeared'. Soubi gestured to Ritsuka and the two of them revealed their true names located on the hips. Seimei was angry that Ritsuka had chosen this filthy adult over him but also a little happy that his brother has finally received his name. Seimei got angrier. He is losing 'his' Ritsuka to Soubi.

'Nisei, kill them!' Seimei ordered.

Nisei smiled evily

'With pleasure'


	6. A battle, A retreat

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

A/N college is hitting me hard now ive started, but ive still got a story to update :) ill try not to fall behind but Im not promising anything, enjoy.

A Battle,A Retreat

'You are going to harm Ritsuka this way Seimei!' Soubi warned.

Seimei had an evil look in his eyes.

'If I can't have him, noone can! Nisei attack them!'

_He doesn't even care about hurting me anymore_

'Lightning. Strike the enemy with a force of 100'000 volts'

'Soubi, quick defense!' Ritsuka called desperately, but Soubi was already one step ahead.

'Complete Defence! Your attack has no effect. Restriction, restrain the fighter and sacrifice from free movement'

Seimei looked quietly confident.

'Defend me Nisei' he ordered.

'Deflect the attack!'

the move was deflected and had struck Ritsuka hard. He fell to his knees, but Seimei didn't even flinch at the harm that had now befallen his once beloved brother.

'Ritsuka...' Soubi called in panic.

Nisei found his advantage and attacked once more while Soubi was distracted. Soubi had no time to react so could do only one thing to protect his sacrifice now.

' Ritsuka no!'

he called again and stepped in front of the attack. Soubi was hit square on the chest and had flown a few feet back. By this time Ritsuka had regained his strength and had begun to stand.

' Soubi no, Soubi are you alright?' he screamed.

He rushed to his fighters side. Soubi weakly sat up.

'Finish them Nisei'

He cast a spell towards them. Soubi watched helplessly as they were about to die.

'Complete defense' someone called.

The spell had deflected.

'We are boundless and are bound only to one another. We see no limitations!' Reiko called.

'Whats this? Got girls to do your battles for you?' Seimei exclaimed insultingly.

'Don't speak to my brother that way!'

As it had done with everyone else, this had surprised beloved and both stood in shock. Soubi and Ritsuka were now both standing.

'Reiko..restrain' Soubi said.

'Chains come forth and restrain the sacrifice from his fighter' they cast simultaneously.

'DEFEND' tried Nisei. It hadn't worked. He was able to defend the first attack, but not the second more powerful one. Seimei was in a bad way.

'Get me out of here, we aren't strong enough' he spluttered.

'Yes master, take us away to a place where we may slumber like a feather that floats softly in the wind'

'NOO' shouted Ritsuka, but it was too late. The Beloved pair were gone.

'Thank you for your help girls' smiled Soubi. The restraints disappeared from Ritsuka. Each one left bloody cuts on him from the tightness. He fell to his knees.

'Ritsuka. Are you alright?' he asked worriedly.

'Yes Soubi, i just feel a little sleepyyyy...' Ritsuka whispered before he had collapsed.

He felt the warm,tender but protective arms of Soubi pick him up and carry him to the couch. He then treated his lovers wounds before leaving him to sleep. Soubi prepared a very late dinner for everyone else. Reiko and Keiko then went to bed. Soubi knew this wouldn't be the last time the beloved pair would attack. Ritsuka nearly got seriously hurt this time. He couldn't let that happen. He needed to become stronger and to do that him and Ritsuka would need to build a stronger bond. He decided to keep a careful watch on Ritsuka. Later on that evening Ritsuka found himself waking up to the chiming of the clock.

'Soubi, I need to be home'

Soubi had known that this was coming. He was already at the door with his coat on. He helped Ritsuka into his jacket, then they walked out the door to make the graceful trek to where Ritsuka lived. Both became mortified to find the flames that greeted them.

'Mother' Ritsuka shouted running inside with Soubi mere centimetres behind him. Soubi found it odd how he would always avoid being seen by Ritsuka's mother and now he was going to help save her. He needed to risk being seen in order to protect Ritsuka. His mother was found on their couch muttering to herself

'I'm sorry Ritsuka, I'm sorry Seimei, but it's ok mummy will be with you again soon.' then she smiled.

It was the first time in over two years that he had seen his mum smile.

'Mum quick get out' Ritsuka calls stepping forward.

Soubi pulled him back.

'Ritsuka no you'll get hurt'

'But my mum'

'Ritsuka don't worry, I'll get her for you as long as you are safe. Get out of the house now.'

'But she'll see you'

'I'll use a spell to make her sleep, please Ritsuka I love you and i want you out of here where it's safe'

'I love you too Soubi' Ritsuka responded with a kiss.

'Leave now I won't be long'

Ritsuka hesitated then left to call the emergency services. As much as Soubi hated Rtsuka's mother for her abuse towards his sacrifice, he knew she was still important to Ritsuka so became important to him too.

'Eyes become heavy as the sound of a butterflies wingbeat soothes into sleep.' he whispered.

Immediatly she fell asleep. Soubi bravely fought through the flames to reach her, he got a little burnt on the way but his training taught him not to become distracted by pain. He carried her outside then set her down to rest against a wall. But something was wrong. Ritsuka was missing!


	7. A Calling

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

A Calling.

Ritsuka hurried away from the house and dialed for the emergency services. Soubi was still inside to get his mother.

_I hope they are both OK_

He hung up the phone and waited patiently for them to come, but after five minutes, noone came out of the house. Ritsuka became very concerned.

_What if something went wrong, what if Soubi is hurt?_

Eventually his love for Soubi and his mum took over and he went inside the burning building to find them. What he did not realize is that as he entered the house through the side door, Soubi came out of a hole in the wall. Soubi walked over to the wall and set Ritsuka's mother down to rest against it. He turned around in the hope that Ritsuka was there but was shocked to find that he wasn't. Soubi searched frantically around to see if he could find him but had no luck.

'Ritsuka where are you?' he called desperately but no answer came.

_What if he was taken? I shouldn't have left him alone. What have I done?_

Soubi was beating himself up about the fact that he had let his sacrifice down and let him face danger again. His bond with Ritsuka had grown stronger. What if he could 'call' Ritsuka and locate him that way. He thought about trying this method but soon realized that it may not even work because they have never tried it before. He pulled out his mobile and dialled Ritsuka's number. He presed the call button. And waited. And waited. No answer. Soubi was desperate now, he was convinced Ritsuka was in trouble. His name bagan to burn. A sign that Ritsuka was in some sort of danger but Soubi had no idea where he was. He decided to try and use their bond to call him. It couldn't hurt to try. If it worked he could save Ritsuka.

_Ritsuka. Ritsuka. Ritsuka tell me where you are. Please._

(Back inside the building)

Ritsuka was starting to panic. The smoke was becoming far too thick and could kill a person in minutes. But he still hadn't found Soubi or his mother anywhere. He convinced himself that they must have got out and started making his way back out himself, but something caught his eye. He turned to find a shadow of a person standing before him.

'Soubi?' he asked smiling, 'Soubi thank goodness I've been looking everywhere..'

Ritsuka's smile disappeared as the figure stepped forward. It wasn't Soubi.

'Master asked me to bring you to him, because he is missing his brother and seeing you again could give him the strength to recover' came the voice of Nisei.

'He isn't my brother. My brother was kind and caring, unlike this monster that he has become! My REAL brother died two years ago.' Shouted Ritsuka coughing in the smoke.

'Well I'll have to take you by force then. It doesn't matter where you run away to, we will find you. People who are connected with us are our spotters. If any of them find you when you run away to hide. We will get you!' He said smiling evily.

_.Ritsuka tell me where you ._

_Soubi? Im sure thats Soubi's voice. _

Ritsuka gasped when he had understood that Soubi was calling to him. Their bond was complete and strong enough to make this possible. They were truly connected. This made Ritsuka smile but then realized he was in a lot of trouble.

_If Soubi can call me surely I could do the same._

Ritsuka thought. It was time to try his idea. It was probably the only chance he would have.

_Soubi Help. I'm in the house. I need you. Nisei is here._

(Back outside...)

'Nisei? Again, so soon? I swear if he so much as touches my Ritsuka I will kill him. And I won't miss!' Soubi growled to himself.

He ran straight into the flames to where the 'call' had seemed to be coming from. He ran as fast as he could towards the call. Before he had known it he was in the same room as the two of them but Ritsuka was close to passing out. Soubi assumed that Nisei had attacked him or put Ritsuka in danger.

'NISEI!'

Nisei turned, shocked to find that Soubi was also here.

' Flames that surround us focus your energy on the enemy before me' Soubi cast without a second thought.

'Torrent. Come and extinguish the flames and wash away the evil this adult posseses.'

The flames were put out and raging water was now flying towards Soubi.

'Wind tunnel. Blow the water away and take my enemy back to whence he came like a leaf in the breeze'

Shocked that Soubi wasn't going to kill him, Nisei had not reacted quick enough to defend and was soon gone. Soubi himself was shocked that he didn't kill him too. But Ritsuka was his top priority and it would've been quicker to send Nisei away rather then to kill him. Ritsuka was still awake but not looking to well for himself. Soubi lifted him carefully from the floor and carried him outside for fresh air.

' I love you Soubi, Thank you'

'Ritsuka, there is no need to thank me. You are my world and I love you more then anything. So if you're ever in trouble or need me I'll come to your call. I promise'

Usually Ritsuka is skeptical on whether or not he is telling the truth but he knew that Soubi will not lie to him anymore. He could tell by the loving look Soubi had in his eyes when he was looking in Ritsuka's direction. Ritsuka smiled and took a refreshing breath of fresh air. This made him feel better.

'Are you Ok now Ritsuka?' He asked.

'Yes I am, now I've had some fresh air. But Soubi you called me, like the way other fighters and sacrifice's can do' he said with a smile growing larger with every word he spoke.

'Yes but if it weren't for you calling me back, I wouldn't have been able to find you and I wouldn't know what I would do without you.'

_My call did work, I'm so happy we can do that now._

'It's Ok Soubi. I can call you now so if I'm ever in trouble...you'll know about it' Ritsuka said with a wink.

Soubi gasped. _ He looked so cute when he did that_

Soubi put Ritsuka down and crouched to his level to give him a hug.

'I love you, Ritsuka.' He whispered into his ear.

'I love you too, Soubi and I have an idea on how to get Seimei and his watchers off of our backs for a while.'

Soubi pulled out of their hug to look at Ritsuka.

'They have spies looking for us? Hmm what is this plan of yours? If it keeps us from being spotted then its our best bet.'

Ritsuka shone a crimson red in his face when he thought about his idea.

' I think you should take my ears Soubi.'

Soubi gasped.

'But Ritsuka why? You're still so young.'

'These spies are going to be looking for a blonde adult and a teen right? If you take my ears then I wouldn't be seen as a teen anymore so it would throw them off of our scent for a while. And about your distinctive blonde hair, you'll probably need to dye it a different colour. It's a give away otherwise' Ritsuka admitted.

'Ritsuka.. I love you with all my heart, soul and body but I can't possibly take your ears.' He said with a caring gesture.

' Soubi please, it will get rid of the spies for a while, besides they belong to you anyway. If i want anyone to take my ears, I'd most deffinately want it to be you.' Ritsuka pleaded. His face become a darker crimson all the time.

' Ok, and I'll dye my hair black for now. Trust me I'm changing it back once all this is over!' He said forcefully, but with a hint of sarcasm.

'Ok Soubi, we have a busy night ahead of us.' he said smiling and winking again.

Soubi blushed at this gesture which made Ritsuka giggle. He'd never seen Soubi embarassed before. They hid in the shadows long enough to be sure that Ritsuka's mum gets found and taken care of. Once everyone had left they set out to do what they needed to do to lose their identities. Soubi went to the shops to get hair dye and Ritsuka went back to Soubi's apartment. The boundless pair were fast asleep. They were heavy sleepers too so were nothing to worry about. They could sleep through a hurricane. Ritsuka giggled and waited for Soubi's return. Soon enough he walked through the door. He went to the bathroom and changed his hair to black. This took nearly half an hour but Ritsuka waited patiently. Soubi seemed hesitannt about re-emerging from the bathroom with his new hair. Ritsuka stood up and silently walked towards his shadow. He took Soubi's hand and pulled him close so he was in the light. Ritsuka gasped.

'It looks terrible doesn't it?' Soubi said with a frown. He went to turn away but Ritsuka wouldn't let go of his hand.

'Soubi, it doesn't actually look too bad on you. It suits you quite well'

Soubi smiled because he could tell the Ritsuka wasn't lying. He bent down and kissed him. Soubi was surprised at how passionately and strongly Ritsuka had kissed back. Ritsuka then took his hand and gestured to follow him to the bedroom. Soubi gulped. He really wanted this but was slightly afraid. When their lips touched both were hungry for more but in his conscience, Soubi didn't quite like the idea anymore. Ritsuka silently closed the door, and took off his jacket.

'Wait. Ritsuka are you sure?'

'Soubi not only do I think it's best for us to do this to keep out of being spotted but I also want this for US. For our bond to become strengthend and more powerful then anyone elses. I want to do this because I want it as well.' Ritsuka replied confidently.

They kissed again and were both hungry for more. Ritsuka removed his shirt and tossed it aside. He wondered if he would miss having his ears and tail, but soon tossed the thought aside because he didn't care what came from his actions right now. He just wanted to fulfill them. By morning Ritsuka would have shed his ears and tail. Ritsuka would be an adult.

_I hope this steers the spies astray. I hope this works._


	8. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

A New Beginning

The next morning Ritsuka awoke beside Soubi. He raised a hand to his head. He felt terrible but on the inside he felt good. He had remembered what they had done the night before,he was shocked at how much he realised he enjoyed it. Then Ritsuka gasped, he also remembered the consequence of this. He moved his hand from his forehead further up to find that it was true. His ears were gone. He got out of bed in a huryy and put on his boxers to go to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. Ritsuka was amazed at how differently he really did look without his ears and tail, but he liked his new appearance and how much it truly meant to him. Soubi was still sound asleep. Ritsuka admired his black hair, it really did look good on him.

'I love you Soubi' he whispered and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Ritsuka then went to the kitchen and starting making a breakfast. The boundless pair and woken as well. Reiko entered the kitchen rubbing her eyes with both fists like a little toddler whilst yawning. She then opened her eyes and her jaw fell.

'Who are you? And what are you doing here?' She demanded.

_Who is this adult and what is he doing here_

Ritsuka smiled his plan was obviously a success to work on those who had seen him quite frequently these last few days.

'Shh you might wake Soubi' he whispered worringly, looking at the bedroom door. Reiko raised an eyebrow.

_How does he know my brother?_

'It's me Ritsuka' he smiled.

'LIAR. Ritsuka is just a teen. Have you come to take Ritsuka because if you have you will NOT get past me!' she shouted accusingly.

Keiko had enterred the room at hearing her fighter shouting. She too didn't recognise Ritsuka. Ritsuka put a hand to his face,bowed his head and shoke it side to side.

_Are these girls really that stupid?_

'Girls please stop calling Ritsuka a liar.' Soubi yawned emergin from the bedroom.

He was dressed in an outfit that looked similar to Ritsuka's but still had some obvious differences.

'Oh my god, how did he lose his ears? Did you-'

She pointed at her older brother, who was now most deffinately regretting Ritsukas plan. Ritsuka was also annoyed by the girls shouting, it was giving him a headache but he was filled with pride that it had worked so well.

'You guys are so gross' she said menacingly with a smile. 'You could have told us,I mean, I could've attacked him without a second thought.'

_Perhaps we should've done. She may have hurt Ritsuka._

'I'm sorry Reiko. But it wouldn't surprise me if you two will do that when your older.' Soubi said starting to turn red at the topic of the conversation.

The boundless pair smiled like cheshire cats.

'Who said we haven't' they said playfully in unison.

'Errm your ears do' Ritsuka said.

The girls giggled and removed their ears and tails. They were fake! Soubi and Ritsukas jaws hit the deck.

'When did this happen, why didn't you tell us you were wearing fake ears and tails?' Soubi asked confusingly.

'We did that almost a half a year ago, we wore the fakes to hide what we had done because we were afraid of judgement.' Reiko explained.

'And we used to go to a catholic school. Such things weren't allowed'

This made a little sense. But there was one more question on Ritsukas mind,

'Why did you do it then?'

_We did it for love and to hide ourselves. These two didn't need a reason like safety as an excuse like I did._

'We did it to strengthen our bond for when we found you. That way we could be of better help. But of course we did it for love as well.' Reiko smiled at her lover and they shared a kiss.

The girls looked just as stunning without their fake ears and tails in place. Their hair flow down their face and tickled their cheeks. They giggled at this.

'So why did you guys make these huge changes. By the way nice hair brother'

Soubi smiled. He felt reassured that he didn't look bad.

'Seimei has spies that are watching us. We had to hide our identity from them.'

'Seemed like a good plan but they would know you live here. The moment you step out of that door they will know the changes you've made when they see you.'

Ritsuka was right.

_Perhaps we can use a spell_

'Soubi is there any way a spell could get us out unseen?' he asked

'Yes I think that could work but I can only use the spell on us two Ritsuka' He replied with a small smile.

' I have an idea' Ritsuka whispered.

'Let's hear it' said Keiko excitedly.

'This is probably going to be dangerous. I'm not sure I want you coming. Sorry girls but I don't want you in danger.' Soubi said

'Look Soubi-san, do you realise how much trouble we have gone to, just to find you?' Keiko remained strongly confident.

'Yes Soubi, I stood helplessly while I watched out mother died in my arms telling me about you.I had to grow up real quick in order to survive.I find Keiko and the two of us had to learn the ways of the fighter unit. We connected quickly but we still had to find you. I researched for days without sleeping. I finally find you and you say we can help to then go and throw all I've done away because it's too dangerous?' Reiko muttered with tears welling in her eyes.

Soubi realized that what she said was true. They would have power in numbers and perhaps stop Seimei for good. The girls had gone to a lot of trouble. He couldn't possibly have made Reiko go through all those terrible training sessions for nothing. He did say they could stay and help after all.

'Okay. But you will need to be careful. Hmm meet me here.' Soubi said handing them a piece of paper with an address on it.

'Where is this?' The boundless pair asked, now relieved they could help.

'Just meet me there' said Soubi with a frown.

_This place must be special to him. I think it is home to sadness as well._

Ritsuka could feel the pain that Soubi was in. Before he could also ask where it was they were going...

'Like a leaf in a breeze or a feather in the wind take us to the place in which I can feel safe and at home.'

_This place is like a home and a safe place for Soubi._

Ritsuka held strongly onto Soubi as to prevent seperation. They landed outside a house in the countryside. The scenary was beautiful. There were fields all around them as far as the eye can see. They stretched over the horizon. Ritsuka turned around to admire the house. It had been well taken care of. Soubi must have visited here often, a place where he feels at home and safe. The hedges were trimmed into the shapes of butterflies whilst another hedge stretched across the top of the wall. Ivy was growing elegantly up the side of the little cottage, each leaf reminded Ritsuka of the shape of a love heart. Ritsuka spotted one that was different and pulled it off.

'What did you do that for Ritsuka?' Soubi wasn't angry but more confused. He could never be angry with Ritsuka.

'All the leaves look like hearts but this one looks like it has a crack down it, like a broken heart. So im taking the broken heart away.'

He explained holding out the leaf. Sure enough to Soubi's surprise it did look a lot like a broken heart shape. It reminded him of the significance of the place they were in. Then he smiled.

'Ritsuka I have never brought anyone here. But someone very close to me faked her death in this house to get away from the danger. She left the house specially for me.'

He kneeled to look Ritsuka in the eye.

' This house is very important to me because of the heartbreak i suffered but also the connection it has to the person that lived here. I loved her with all my heart and cared for her deeply.'

Ritsuka frowned. He had loved someone else.

'This leaf..'

he said taking it and throwing it away

' is my heart when it broke. But you mended my heart, there's no need for heart breaks anymore think of it as im letting the past go and having a new beginning with you by my side' he said kissing Ritsuka.

_Who did he love before me? Surely it couldn't be. _

'Who was your friend that died here?' he asked.

'I'll tell you when Boundless gets here. They might not understand either.' Soubi smiled as at that moment the two girls appeared before them.

'We were just talking about you' Ritsuka said.

'Not slagging us off I hope' Reiko said playfully. Even Reiko didn't know this place.

'Wow this is beautiful. Is this like a summer home for you Soubi?' Reiko asked.

'Let's go inside and I'll explain' he whispered and opened the door.

Soubi showed them around the cottage and mentioned sleeping arrangements. Luckily there were two bedrooms, one for each fighting pair. They then sat around the marble stone table in the made some tea and cocoa for everyone. Soubi sighed.

'What is it Soubi? Who is the friend that died here?' Ritsuka asked.

This confused Reiko and Keiko, so Soubi brought them up to speed. He hesitated afterwards taking a few breaths.

'Soubi who was it?' asked Keiko.

'Yeah, who was this girl you loved and cared for so much?' asked Ritsuka painfully.

'Why did she fake a death?' Reiko asked.

In just two words Soubi managed to answer all three questions in a single breath.

'This house...it once belonged to...' Soubi began to stutter and a few tears fell from his eyes.

The three leaned in closer to make sure they hear him. Ritsuka wiped away the tears that were falling from his lovers face. Ritsuka kissed Soubi for comfort. This made him feel better. Ritsuka leaned a little back and dropped his hand from his fighters face. The look in his eyes said that everything would be OK and that it might be better to tell them. To get it off his chest. Soubi took a deep breath and the truth was revealed. The three gasped upon hearing it. From the knowledge they already attained from Reiko and Keiko's story they realized that Soubi had answered all of the questions.

_I miss her, but i know she is in a happy safe place watching over us. That is all that matters. I need to let her go. I have a new life now._

' My mother '


	9. A Presence

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Koga.

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

A/N I've truly missed typing away at my laptop. Homework...homework...what to do with you? :) Anyways heres another chapter just in time for halloween,enjooy.

A Presence

' Are you meaning to tell me that mother stayed here before I was born?' Reiko asked.

'Yes she did. But father and I remained here. The cottage never was the same without mother. Then Ritsu came and said he would take me to a boarding school. He said it was what my mum wanted. I thought that if it was what she wanted then I would. I arrive at the Seven Moons and Ritsu tells me about fighter units and trained me up to be the best I could be.' Soubi replied,starting to feel a headache coming.

_Once we are done with Seimei I think maybe we should take down that blasted academy that lied and treated you so wrongly Soubi_

' He had a great interest in me because he believed then that I was a blank fighter. But then years later I find out that I was only a blank because of Ritsuka being so strongly reluctant to accept his name, plus of course he wasn't born at the time. Thinking about it...I did feel different on the day of your birth Ritsuka'

'Really? Do you know why?' he gasped.

'I think I do now. It was our bond being created that day,now that you were part of the world. Ritsu had a crazed look in his eyes and trained me till a few of my bones would heal me with a spell and then keep going. It was almost like he knew what had happened and he didn't want it to.'

Soubi said, feeling shocked at how much he didn't realise that the truth was staring at him in the face all along.

Reiko stood from the table to admire the night sky. It started to get dark outside. A few of the more brighter stronger stars could be seen in the evening sky. It was a beautiful sight and warmed Reiko's heart. She felt a shiver down her spine. Her hairs stood on end. As quickly as this sensation appeared...it was gone. She looked around. There was noone near enough to her to cause it to happen. She walked back to the kitchen. Noone else seemed effected by anything so she shook it off.

'I'm starting to get tired and it's quite late. I'm hitting the hay. Coming Keiko?' she asked with an outstretched hand.

'I can't be away from you Reiko' she said strolling over and pecking Reiko on the lips. 'Let's go'

Ritsuka and Soubi watched as the pair left the room to go to their bedroom. Everything was silent, but Soubi still had a headache. Ritsuka sensed this and asked,

'Soubi are you okay?' He places a hand on Soubis head 'Do you have a headache?'

Soubi smiled 'You read me like a book Ritsuka'

They giggled but their happiness wasn't to last when a blood curdling scream was projected from upstairs.

Ritsuka and Soubi were on their feet at the bottom of the staircase in seconds. They didn't recognise the scream at first because it was unexpected. They hesitated not wanted to go upstairs in case it wasn't something they thought it was.

_I think it was a fox outside or something_

Thought Soubi as he began to turn around. Then there was another scream. Two of them. The loveless pair looked at eachother with mortified faces.

'Boundless'

They whispered in perfect unsion. They bolted up the stairs as quick as a flash of lightning. They were in their doorway within moments looking for a cause of danger but all they saw were the two girls huddled together in the middle of the floor with tears streaming uncontrollably down their faces. Soubi took a close look around the room,flicked on the light and saw that nothing was out of the ordinary. He wonderred what cause the girls to scream.

'Girls theres nothing here. Why did you scream like that? You gave us a heart attack' breathed Soubi.

Reiko slowly looked up and around. Her eyes were bloodhot. Her faces was wet with tears. She had red patched round her eyes and a face completely filled with fear. At first Soubi thought they had a bad dream and one girls scream caused the other. Or that someone had broken in like a Seimei disciple and done something. But everything was how it has been for years. Nothing was changed.

_Just what caused this_

Keiko also looked up. She looked just as bad as Reiko.

'We...w..we saw something' Reiko stuttered.

'Like what? An animal? A spy?' Ritsuka asked. He was worried that one of Seimeis lookers had found them.

'No. It was like a flash of blue light. Then we saw a shadow that looked like a person move across there' Keiko said pointing towards a cupboard.

Soubi cautiously moved towards it and opened the cupbard in one slick movement, ready to strike whatever was in his path. But he saw nothing there. The cupboard was empty. He thought the girls were playing a prank. He turned back towards them.

'There's nothing here. I think you girls are being silly.' he said.

'N..NO! W e aren't. I saw the flash and screamed. My scream woke Keiko up and she cuddled up to me to help calm me down. Then we both saw the person go across there.' Reiko explained.

'So how did you get onto the middle of the floor?' Ritsuka asked

_Good point_

Soubi thought. How did they get from the bed to the middle of the floor if anything that would move them towards what they saw. This confused Soubi the most. He would expect them to dive under the covers.

'Well we were back-to-back looking around to see if we could see anything. We stood in the middle of the floor to have the best way to see the entire room.'

'So how did that turn into cuddling eachother on your knees?' Soubi questioned. This story sounded bizarre to him and completely ridiculous.

'Reiko flinched towards the door. We heard footsteps coming up the stairs, but we heard bigger footsteps coming up from behind us when we turned to the door. We got scared and thats how we reacted.' Keiko said almost calmly.

The story started to make a little sense but Soubi and Ritsuka still believed that they had imagined it. They needed to figure out what to do. They looked to afraid to be left alone again.

'How about we sit in the room with you untill you fall asleep? I've been coming to this house for years and nothing like this has happened. We are in the middle of nowhere so noone could get into this house without me knowing. But if it will make you feel better then we will sit with you.' Soubi said and Ritsuka smiled in agreement.

Ritsuka wanted to see if this mysterious shadow will show its dark face to them again if such a thing does exist. They sat at the end of the bed. Side by side whilst the girls settled down beside eachother under the covers. They looked a little more relaxed knowing they were there. Soubi switched off the light and took his place back beside Ritsuka. At first the room was too dark to see anything anyways,soon enough their eyes adjusted and they could see a little bit of the room itself. They sat for a few hours as the girls tossed and turned behind them. They were indeed restless after what had happened. Ritsukas eyes were slo starting to droop but then something startled him. He opened his eyes wider. No doubt about it. There is something else in here. He saw a small change in the shadowing on the west side wall. He shuffled closer to Soubi. He turned and looked down at Ritsuka to see he was staring mindlessly at the wall. He looked over and saw the figurine shape of what appeared to be a woman. He didn't want to wake the girls now they finally settled down.

'Did you see that Soubi?' Ritsuka whispered, also trying not to wake the girls.

'Yes I did' he whispered back. 'Who are you?' He aimed towards the shadow that still stood before them.

There was a great flash like the girls described. It was blinding and no matter how hard they tried they couldn't look back because the light was too bright. They turned away and rubbed their eyes. Soubi quickly recovered and was on his feet in the middle of the room. Ritsuka joined him. They stood back-to-back looking all around them. They didn't see the shadow again. It was gone. Ritsuka relaxed but Soubi was still tense. Something was still here. He could sense it. Ritsuka shook Soubi's arm. They turned and saw Reiko getting out of bed and walking towards them. she stopped a few feet away and stared into their eyes. Her face looked like it was full of sadness and despair. Her eyes were open but almost empty, oike she was far away and unaware of her actions. Reiko didn't blink at all. Soubi was afraid for his sister. He stepped forward but was stopped when she opened her lips and began to speak. But it was not Reikos voice he heard.

'Hello sweetheart, you've grown so much and become so strong as a fighter. I wish i was around to watch you grow up and develop the fighting skills you have today, but i needed to get away. Too many people were searching for us and I knew I was pregnant with Reiko. I needed to protect her as well as myself. That's why I faked my death, thats why I moved away. I am deeply sorry. I didn't want to abandon you the way I did but I realized that I needed to. You have looked after this place well and I see you have also found your partner, I'm so proud of you. I am going to move on now I've seen you Soubi, I've missed you so much. I love you.'

Reiko fell to the floor and in her place stood a ghostly figure of a woman. She was as beautiful as a rainbow in spring. She looked so happy now. Soubi had tears in his eyes, but smiled in forgiveness to his mother.

' I love you too mother' he whispered.

In seconds she was gone and there was another flash. Ritsuka rubbed his eyes and opened them. He thought it was a dream. He turned to see Soubi picking Reiko up from the floor and back into bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

'It's ok now Reiko, the things you saw was our mum but she has moved on now so she won't bother you anymore.' He whispered gently in her ear.

For a moment it looked as though Reiko was smiling in her sleep. Ritsuka admired this, he thought it was extremely cute. Soubi also smiled, they all felt more relaxed now that the spirit of Soubis mother had finally passed and the presence was no longer an issue. They felt it was Ok to leave the girls alone now. Perfect timing too as Ritsuka was tired as well and ready to go to bed. Soubi noticed how sleepy he was and quite literally swept Ritsuka off his feet to carry him to bed. Soubi loved the feeling of holding him in his arms. He smiled and kissed Ritsukas head. Ritsuka smiled too, this touch always made him happy. Soubi gently laid him down on the soft spongy bed. Ritsuka felt cormfy here.

'Soubi, are you sleeping too?' he asked sweetly.

'I'm not tired yet Ritsuka' he admitted.

Ritsukas face dropped, but he had an idea.

'Soubi please come to bed, I have a tonne of energy to burn off before i can sleep' he said winking

_Could he possibly...is he really talking about...I can't believe he is suggesting this_

Soubi was shocked but smiled.

'Ritsuka I'd rather not. I only did that to protect you. I think you are too young.'

Ritsuka stood up, took Soubis hand and pulled him back to the bed. Soubi was laying on the bed after a lot of pushing,shoving and pleading from Ritsuka. Ritsuka then laid beside him and staring kissing Soubi. He couldn't resist Ritsukas touch and despite his efforts to avoid the events that were unfolding, he couldn't. He had given in to Ritsuka. Only this time it wasn't part of a for protection. This time. This time it was for love.

_I'm pleased he gave in to me. I wanted this to happen for love. At least once._

'I want us to do this for love Soubi. I love you.'

'I love you too Ritsuka'

They continued to kiss through the smiled.


	10. Spotted!

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Reiko and Keiko of course ;)

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

Spotted!

Ritsuka woke up the next morning feeling happier then he has been in a long time. He was safe from Seimei,he had Soubi and thats all that mattered to him at the moment. Soubi was gone though. This worried him a little but he soon relaxed. He was probably downsatirs having something to eat. He closed his eyes for another moment. Soubi had come back upstairs. He slowly opened the door. It creaked a little but Ritsuka hadn't woke up.

_He looks so peaceful, I wish I didn't need to wake him but breakfast is waiting._

He strode over and gently shoke Ritsuka awake. He opened his eyes and yawned.

'Morning Ritsuka, breakfast is ready'

'Morning my love' Ritsuka said blushing slightly. He had never referred to Soubi that way. Soubi also blushed and smiled. He didn't seem to mind, he actually liked it. Ritsuka quite literally rolled out of bed. He got dressed into his favourite black T-shirt and skinny jeans. He slipped on his shoes and began making his way downstairs with Soubi by his side. Soubi rested one arm on Ritsukas shoulder whilst Ritsuka had his arm wrapped round Soubis waist. They got halfway downstairs when Soubi froze. Something was off. He could feel a fighter domain. It wasn't Boundless.

'Ritsuka stay behind me and be quiet. There's someone here.'

Ritsuka did as he was told. But kept close to Soubi.

_If it is Seimei I'll make him regret it, we will kill him and this time...nothing will stop me giving the order!_

They went down the stairs carefully. One step at a time. Soon they were at the bottom. Soubi was horrified at what he saw. The Boundless pair were knocked out cold and ties up together in the kitchen. Someone had found them. Who and how, Soubi didn't know. What he did know is that his precious Ritsuka may be in danger. This cannot stand.

'Who is here? Show yourself!' he bellowed.

_I know your here, if you hurt my Ritsuka I'll make you pay_

In the doorway of the kitchen appeared the person he was calling for. There. In the doorway. Stood none other then Nisei.

'Nisei?' Ritsuka growled.

_I don't care if Seimei is here I'll kill you too. Without a fighter Seimei will be helpless without him_

Ritsuka didn't like the idea of killing someone, especially not Seimei but truthfully he had become an out of control monster. He wasn't much of a brother anymore anyway. His true brother was dead, so killing him now would make no difference to how Ritsuka currently felt about him.

'So...you decided to run away and hide like little girlies in a playground' Nisei sneered teasingly.

'What are you doing here?' Soubi growled in return

'I needed to pick up a lost package. One that the master hadn't received as soon as he had hoped, I've been sent to collect it at all costs. I don't mind killing you in the process.' he threatened.

'Not if we kill you first' said Ritsuka

'Battle sytem intiate!' Soubi called

' We challenge you to a spell battle' Ritsuka declared

'We accept'

_Seimei?_

Ritsukas jaw dropped. He was here the whole time. He doesn't care if either of them get hurt. This pained him and motivated him to be strong. Seimei didn't act like a brother anyway.

'Soubi let's finsih this once and for all'

Soubi nodded as Seimei walked out beside his fighter.

'We are Loveless, we have no love but still found love with eachother.'

'We are beloved, ones to be loved' said Seimei.

_Why doesn't Seimei love Nisei like other fighter units love eachother. They are supposed to be madly in love a destined to be together. Seimei doesn't seem like that. I wonder why._

Soubi cast a strong spell. Unfortunately it was deflected and Ritsuka was struck with wrist restrictions. This worried him a little. They weren't making a good start. His face dropped but lifted again at his thoughts earlier.

'Soubi they can't truly be one. Seimei never seems to love his fighter. They aren't connected or bonded like we are, we can defeat them. The damage is worse because of that. Seimei doesn't love or have a connection with Nisei. They can be beaten' He encouraged.

Seimei was concerned. His little brother was a lot smarter and wiser since they last saw eachother. He realized that he was right. Damage would be higher. Nisei loved him, he knew that. But he didn't return his love because he wanted Ritsuka. To change bonds and names so they could be a unit.

_I won't get Ritsuka, he's too in love with Soubi and won't come to me.I might as well love Nisei now and create a stronger bond. We can still be the most powerful pair._

'I love you Nisei' He said whole-heartedly

Nisei was taken a back and gasped. Seimei had never said that before. He turned to face a smiling Seimei. He had truly admitted an emotion he actually had along. His monstrous plans kept him from noticing them. Seimei felt better finding this feeling as well. He decided to complete the deed. He placed a hand on the back of Niseis neck and pulled him into a kiss. Soubi was also shocked and dis-heartened. They can become stronger. In this moment he saw an advantage. He cast a spell. Nisei was too distracted and shocked to react. Seimei was hit successfully. He wore wrist and neck restrictions. Ritsuka was had a chance at winning.

'Seimei are you ok?' Said Nisei. It's the first time he has been concerned for his sacrifice.

'I'm fine, keep battling.' He ordered

The battle carried on. Spell after speel flew around the room, neither unit was winning nor losing. Ritsuka was concerned that Soubi was tiring. Soubi flinched. He was getting worn out. Ritsuka became afraid. Afraid they could hurt him.

'Soubi keep going you can do this' he encouraged.

_Soubi needs strength. He can take mine. A sacrifice needs not strength but endurance._

Ritsuka closed his eyes and started to breath deeply. He was focusing a lot on what he was trying to do. He started to feel very weak and he heard Soubi gasp. Ritsuka realized that it must be working. He carried on. The more strength Soubi will receive the stronger he became.

'Ritsuka stop. Please, it's too much you'll collapse. Ritsuka you need to stop I have enough strength.' He pleaded.

It was too late Ritsuka slowly collapsed to his knees. He was panting. Ritsuka was exhausted.

'Ritsuka...' Seimei whispered. Seimei knew what he was doing was wrong. He still cared for his baby brother. Sometimes his brotherly love can take control of his body without him noticing.

'Nisei let's leave. We can't fight this unit. They have a strong bond, we can't possibly defeat them without more practice.' Seimei ordered calmly.

This excuse was good enough for Nisei. Within moment he started to cast them away with a spell similar to the one Soubi had used to get them to the cottage. Soubi also cast a spell. It was extremely powerfull and made Ritsuka wince in pain. He didn't shout in pain, it would distract Soubi from the task at hand. The spell was casted but noone knows whether or not it actually tried desperately to keep his eyes open. Slowly the darkness claimed him.

'Ritsuka, you'll be ok im here' comforted Soubi.

Soubi laid Ritsuka on the floor, while he untied the girls. Reiko untied Keiko and hugged her tightly with tears staring to roll down her face.

'I'm glad everyones Ok. I need to care for Ritsuka now so I want you girls to be good and don't let your guard down. Any problems just shout. I'll be here if you need me.'

He grasped Ritsuka under the legs and around his shoulders. Like holding a young toddler he carried his sacrifice to the bedroom where he could rest. He closed the door behind him. Without bothering to turn on the light he laid Ritsuka down and made him comfortable.

'It was very nice and brave of what you did just now downstairs Ritsuka, you shouldn't have done that though. You nearly gave me a heart attack when you collapsed. Thank you for helping me though but not again untill you are stronger or when you know when to stop. ' He smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

(In a far distant place we know nothing of yet)

Seimei started panting.

'Nisei are you ok?' he asked between breathes. He wasn't quite ready for the trip and it didn't quite go as successful as he had hoped. Both of them were fulng to the floor upon arriving.

Nisei was still laying on his side facing away from Seimei. He had not flinched.

'Nisei, answer me. Please?'

Still there was no response. Now Seimei was worried. Something was wrong. He gathered all the strength he had left to crawl over to him.

'NISEI.'

Seimei was in a panic, he hadn't felt this terrible in years. Not even when he had abandoned Ritsuka. He truly did love Nisei now he wasn't distracted by his plans to get Ritsuka to be his and his only. Seimei shook him slightly by the shoulder. Nisei winced and groaned. Seimei let out a sigh of relief. He was obviously in a lot of pain but at least he was alive. Nisei was hit by Soubis spell after all. It must have caught him just as they ported away. That would explain the bumpy ride and a large impact instead of a landing.

'Master..I failed...you. I'm sorry. You may...punish me.' Nisei breathed.

Before Seimei had known they he actually did have feelings for the man he was destined to be with since birth, he punished Nisei in a cruel matter for each failure. But now. Now he didn't have the heart to do such a thing to his fighter. Especially seeing the state he is in and how hard he tried in the battle for him.

'I won't punish you Nisei.' He said calmly. He smiled and glided his hand down Niseis cheek.

'And call me Seimei. That is my name after all.'

Nisei smiled. He felt strong enough to move but not able to walk yet. Seimei helped him inside the small bungalow. They were at an abandoned home that they had made their own many years ago when they ran away. It was comfy and homy. It was a place that they felt like themselves,at home and safe.

'Thank you mas..I mean Seimei. Thank you.'

Seimei set him down on a chair in the kitchen. It was small, but big enough to handle what they needed of it. He made Neisei his favourite hot chocolate to help him get his strength back and to cheer him up. He handed the mug of cocoa to him and kissed him full on the lips. Nisei kissed back this time. Both were wearing smiles when they had stopped.

'Mmm mint, my favourite.'

'I know teehee' Seimei giggled. ' I was wondering, when did you lose your ears?'

Althoug the same age true enough Nisei had no ears. He had given them to someone else. Seimei was not upset because when the time is right he could give up his ears for him. Nisei took a long sip of his drink then replied,

'It was a girl about two and a half years ago. I didn't like her much.' He admitted

'Then why give her something so precious?'

_He said precious. He really does care. Now I wish I saved my ears for him. He deserves them and is my destiny._

'I did it because of peer pressure and to fit in. Everyone else in my class had. They made fun of me because i was the only one who still had their ears and tail. I knew the girl liked me so I guess I kinda used that to my advantage. She accepted of course. Now im just wondering whether or not it was worth giving that up just to stop being bullied and to fit in.' Nisei frowned.

Seimei completely understood. He was also suffering from the same sort of thing but he wasn't the only one. His best friend hadn't shed his ears either. They stuck together and didn't give in to the pressure. Seimei was glad he did because a few weeks later they found out that they wre hiding their ears and making up stories to look good. Most people used hair pins to hide them from visibility. It worked and some innocent kids did lose their ears too early because of the pressure for nothing. At least Seimei and his friend wasn't one of them.

'It doesn't matter. It's all in the past. What matters now is us and what I've finally come to accept' He said kissing him once more before leaving the room to take a nap.

'I love you Seimei'

'I love you too' and he said looking back and smiling like a little boy at christmas.


	11. Change In Plans

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Reiko and Keiko of course ;)

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

Change In Plans

Seimei woke the next day. He stretched both arms and yawned. Surpirised he slept so long he looked around. He had left Nisei in the kitchen. Seimei, quick as a cheetah, stood to look for him. He wssn't in the kitchen. This concerned him, he was probably too weak to get up himself. He frantically searched the house and called his name.

'Nisei? Nisei please answer where are you?'

Seimei had only one last hope of finding his fighter. The garden. It was one of Nisei's favourite places to be. How could he be so foolish to forget. He peered around the back door and saw him laying back on a chair under the sunlight. Seimei silently stepped out to him. He poked him on the shoulder,

'Nisei. Love are you ok?'

Nisei silently was shocked and gasped.

_Love? How adorable of him to call me that. Would he be angry and punish me if I were the one to kiss him. It's worth it._

'Yes Seimei I'm fine, I was enjoying the sun' he smiled then took a deep breath.

_This is it...I'm going to do it._

'Ok I was worried because you were hurt'

'Seimei I'm fine now, trust me'

Then he brought up his hand and stroked his sacrifices cheek.

'Don't worry about it. As long as your okay, that's all that matters to me' Nisei whispered

Then his hand glided slowly to the back of Seimei's neck and he pulled him closer into a loose kiss. He kissed loosely so if he didn't like it he could push him away. Seimei surpirsed him as his arms followed up his back and pulled him in closer. They kissed for a long time but it only felt like seconds to the couple. They were strengthening. They had become one. They are Beloved.

_I don't need Ritsuka now. I have Nisei. I wonder if my brother can forgive me?_

They stopped kissing. Nisei looked remarkably happy.

'Nisei...I want to see Ritsuka, please?' he asked

'But Seimei what if you get hurt?' he asked worriedly.

'I won't, I have a new plan now. I don't want Ritsuka, I only want you. So i want to apologize and make up with him.'

'I...Okay' Nisei surrendered.

They got ready for a journey that could be their last visit to Ritsuka. They just hoped it wouldn't be the last journey they ever have.

(In the Agatsuma cottage)

Soubi nudged Ritsuka. He felt bad about needing to wake him up but he slept through yesterday and missed breakfast already today.

'Ritsuka? Come on you need to eat something' he whispered soothingly.

The midnight haired 'adult' opened his eyes and winced at the bright light.

'Soubi?' he asked disorientated.

'Yes Ritsuka I'm here' he said smiling

'Soubi I need you to do something for me, please'

'Anything Ritsuka' he replied

'Come closer for me' he said signalling with his finger to come nearer.

Soubi did as he was told. As he leaned in closer Ritsuka pulled him into a kiss. There was a lot of love behind the kiss. Soubi felt as though he was being swept off his feet. I looked into his sweet sensitive eyes,

'I love you Ritsuka, I love you'

'Soubi...I love you too'

'Come on, lets eat' Soubi said.

They made their way downstairs. They sat down at the dining table with the girls. They heard an unexpeted knock at the door. EVeryone tensed up. Soubi stood and walked causually to the door. He opened it and was shocked to find Beloved standing on the doorstep.

'What are you doing here?' He spat.

'Evening Soubi-san. May we come in?' Seimei asked politely.

'Why should I? What if it is another idea to get my Ritsuka?'

'Actually Agatsuma-kun, we are here to apologize to young Aoyagi-san.' Nisei said bowing his head in respect.

'Very well' Soubi whispered.

They all walked in and Nisei closed the front door. They all walked together to the dining room. Everyone else tensed again. Boundless poised to strike. Soubi shook his hands at them. They calmed and sat down. Nisei and Seimei took a seat beside eachother at the other side of the table.

'Hello brother, I am so sorry about everything but I promise that I have changed. I am not after you anymore.' He said truthfully.

'Why? What made you change so much?' Ritsuka asked

'Same reason you changed. Love.' he smiled

'But you don't love Nisei.' Ritsuka exclaimed

Nisei winced as this used to be true. He was just glad that it isn't anymore.

'Oh but I do now. I once wanted to find a way of changing you Ritsuka. To change you to become my fighter. But I couldn't anymore. It was not possible. Then I finally came to terms with that conclusion and started to fall in love with Nisei when I didn't need to love you anymore. Plus I became very concerned that you are Nisei was hurt after our last battle.I have changed and I don't want to do this anymore.' Seimei explained.

'If you have changed... What will you do now?' Soubi asked.

'I want to be a better brother now. Im so proud of you Ritsuka, you have grown so fast and so strongly. And you finally have your name which led to Soubi getting his too. I think the amnesia you have caused your name to disappear from when you had it before. Soubi lost his name too. He appears as a blank fighter at first but when you finally accepted your name both of them had reappeared. Like recovering a memory' Seimei explained.

'We want to help you now' Nisei answered quietly. He was a little uncomfortable.

'But you were the ones we were avoiding. What would you need to help us with now?' Ritsuka asked confusingly.

'The Seven Moons' Soubi gasped.

Ritsuka only knew the Seven Moons briefly from Seimeis fake will. He thought seeing as now him and Soubi were more connected that he would finally admit who they actually are.

'Who are they?' he asked to Soubi.

'The Seven Mo-'

'No!' Soubi interrupted Seimei.

'I'll tell him!'

_He really does love me now. Enough to tell me all the things he was ordered not to. Then again he isn't under Seimeis control anymore._

'The Seven Moons are a group of seven very powerful fighters and/ or sacrifices which is why it is called the **seven** moons. Sometimes when too much information is let out from one of the members they become liable so they kill them. They must have seven members otherwise they aren't still the 'seven' moons. They have been after me,Seimei and you for a long time now. Me and Seimei discovered information about them. They probably thought you were involved as well which is why they targeted you also.' Soubi explained

Ritsuka knew this made sense.

_Perhaps they knew something about my amnesia at what caused it. I wonder what the information was._

'By the way, those spies that you thought worked for me...They don't they were using my interference as a cover up for them to come out of their hiding without too many suspicians from you.' Seimei said

Someone was after them. And they might be getting closer.

'So what do we do now?' Keiko asked.

The girls were so quiet it was like they werent even in the room.

'We will need to stop the Seven Moons and eradicate them from existence. They are killing people over information. It's not right' Ritsuka decided.

'Well it's getting late so we will need to figure it out in the morning. We will need some rest before we make any hasty decisions we may regret.' Nisei said.

What he said was true. They really had changed.

'We have already claimed both the bedrooms so you are going to have to sleep in the liveing room but ill be able to set up a spare bed in there.' Soubi said

'Thank you Soubi I am truly grateful and I hope you will forgive me' Seimei said.

'I forgive you as long as you prove your worthiness. One slip up and I will assume that you still can't be trusted.' Ritsuka whispered.

'Thank you brother' Seimei said hugging him. Ritsuka hugged back and smiled. He got his brother back. His true brother.

Soubi prepared the spare bed. Then him and Ritsuka went to their bedroom. Reiko and Keiko went to theirs.

'Goodnight Ritsuka I love you always.' Soubi whispered laying down beside his sacrifice. Ritsuka rolled over and kissed him.

'I love you too, sweet dreams.' Ritsuka said smiling. The two of them cuddled close together and fell asleep.

(Meanwhile downstairs)

'Your ears truly do make you look adorable. They are cute' Nisei said stroking them.

'Want them?' Seimei asked turning towards him, looking serious and deeply into his eyes.

'But Seimei..you haven't truly loved me back that long. You can't have thought this through,you can't be that sure' He said turning away.

Seimei turned his head back to him and held his cheek.

'Nisei. I haven't been so sure about something my whole life. I truly do love you just like I was destined to. Do you accept that I am being truthful and not messing you around?'

'I do, Seimei. I do believe you' he whispered smiling.

'So do you want my ears?' he asked again. His eyes never once left his fighters glance.

'How can you be so sure about such a thing?'

'Like this' Seimei stood up. Walked closer to him and pulled him into an extremely passionate kiss. But Seimei didn't stop there. After feeling his lovers touch, he wanted more.

Nisei was shocked.

_What's gotten into him? He really does want me. I'm so happy he loves me too._

Seimei took off Niseis jacket for him. Then his shirt. Then began to unbuckle his belt. Nisei started to remove Seimei's clothes too, part of him felt uneasy about the whole thing. He would've wanted to do this in an actual bedroom and make it special. The first time it was for pressure but this time he wanted to make it special. Seeing as it was for his true love. He just simply didn't have the resources available so would need to make do with the living room. Seimei pushed him harshly to the bed and crawled over him and began kissing him again. Nisei was shocked. Seimei was quite forceful but he liked it. It was a little romantic this way.

_What will Ritsuka and the others think we have no ears too? I wonder how different I'll look. Well I won't judge Ritsuka for the fact that he acted on his feelings, so I'm hoping he'll do the same. _

Nisei also thought of what could happen in the morning. Only time will show them what will happen as a consequence of their actions.

It's all a matter of waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.


	12. The Seven Moons

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Kouga except Reiko and Keiko of course ;)

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

The Seven Moons

Ritsuka awoke with a start. Something didn't feel right. He turned over. Soubi was gone. He went to the other bedroom. Boundless were gone too. He started to panic.

'Seimei' he whispered accusingly.

He stormed downstairs. He checked the living room, nothing. He checked the kitchen, nothing. The garden, the bathrooms, the dining rooms but still he found noone. This is when he started to panic. Everyone was gone. Why was he the only one left behind? He pulled out his mobile. He dialled Soubi's number and waited. The tone sounded over and over but there was no answer. He tried again, with the same result. Ritsuka was pacing the room. Now he was desperate.

_Soubi where are you?_

He called. He paced up and down the room. He began to cry and fell to his knees, burrowing his head in his hands.

'SOUBI NO! WHERE ARE YOU? SOOUUBBII'

Ritsuka opened his eyes. Still screaming.

'Ritsuka please calm down.' Soubi reassured him.

'Where am I? What happened?' he asked.

'I think you were having a nightmare.' Soubi assumed, pausing from getting dressed to hug him.

Ritsuka returned the hug. He allowed a few more tears to fall.

'I was afraid I had lost you' He spluttered.

'Oh Ritsuka...' Soubi sighed kissing him. 'That will never happen'

Ritsuka smiled at Soubi. He felt better now.

'Isn't it today we are going to battle against the Seven Moons?' Ritsuka asked.

Soubi was silent.

_The Seven Moons...They have caused so much trouble for everyone here_

'Yes' he muttered.

He finished getting dressed and left the room. His hair flowing blissfully behind him. Ritsuka's heart skipped a beat. He thought Soubi looked so beautiful. Ritsuka got up and dressed as well. Soubi was dishing up breakfast and drinking a coffee. Everyone else was eating as well.

'Morning Ritsuka-kun' greeted Nisei with a smile.

'Morning brother' Seimei said turning around. He hugged Ritsuka. 'I hope you slept well.'

'Yes I did. But Seimei where are your ears?'

Nisei blushed. Ritsuka saw this reaction and started to giggle.

'I think I know where they have gotten to' he giggled with a wink.

Nisei sighed in relief, he wasn't going to freak out after all. Seimei giggled and smiled back to Ritsuka.

'Sometimes for someone to believe what your saying is true..you have to prove it to them' Seimei whispered in Ritsuka's ears before turning to Nisei and kissing him.

Nisei was shocked but still returned the kiss. Nisei always felt guilty attacking Ritsuka and Soubi, he thought it was wrong to attack a young kid like him. What noone else knew was that Soubi had saved Nisei's life long ago. Nisei kept it secret. Soubi didn't realise this connection.

_Its nice not to attack a cute child like Ritsuka and a hero like Soubi. I felt so guilty before and now...we can finally be friends_

Nisei smiled widely at his thought. He wonderred if Soubi remembered about rescuing him. He would ask later.

'Getting into the seven moons today won't be easy' Seimei said. 'But I've done it before so I know we can do it.'

A few hours later after the plan was explained, everyone prepared to leave. Soubi was taking Ritsuka and Boundless. Beloved were going to leave first. Seimei would then arrive at the academy first and would begin trying to make entry possible. Hacking into the accounts was easy-he still knew the password. Its after the first two defence systems that it would get difficult. Soubi was still worried it may be dangerous. He drove very slowly. At this rate the journey itself will take all day.

'Driving slower and making the journey longer won't change my mind.' Ritsuka said.

Soubi winced slightly. He had been caught out. He thought that if he drove slower then Ritsuka may realize what he has got himself into and change his mind. It obviously didn't work.

It was almost seven in the evening when they finally arrived. They cautiously approached the academy. Soubi insisted he was first, just in case. Seimei and Nisei had already been at the main entrance. The guards were out cold. Soubi's mobile began to ring. He answered it quickly to stop the ringing.

'Hello?'

'Yes okay we are on our way.'

He put his phone away and turned to the others. They are in the library, Seimei has already disabled all the defence systems and Nisei has knocked out all the guards. It should be safe.' Soubi explained.

They enterred. Ritsuka had never been to the academy before. It looked like a maze of corridors.

_How do people find their way around in here?'_

'Quickly follow me!'

They began to sprint through endless hallways and turns of every direction. It was almost impossible to keep track where they were. They continued winding through the corridors, coming across many guards that Nisei took care of beforehand.

'Will those guards be ok?'

Ritsuka was always concerned for others.

'Yes they are just knocked out' Soubi replied between breathes.

Soon they reached a large room with double doors. Soubi opened them wide and stepped in. He looked around before walking off to the right. The others followed him. Seimei and Nisei were waiting for them behind a bookshelf.

'Nice to see you finally made it' Nisei said.

Ritsuka looked at Seimei then toward the floor beneath his feet.

'Seimei your hurt' he gasped.

Seimei revealed his hand that was now coverred in a crimson red bandage.

'Some of the electrical systems were a lot more tricky then I expected.'

Ritsuka looked at his brother. His eyes filled with sympathy. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could Seimei screamed out in pain.

'Seimei!' they all called.

Seimei clutched his arms across his chest. He collapsed to his knees in pure agony. Almost moments after whatever was harming Seimei began...it was gone. Seimei stood up again. His arms flopped by his sides. He looked dead ahead, ignoring everyone. His eyes looked almost vacant.

'Seimei, Seimei whats wrong?' Nisei whispered in his ear as he hugged him for comfort.

Seimei immediatly pushed him away.

'Don't touch me!' he ordered. Nisei obeyed.

_Last time Seimei shouted at me like that was when...'_

Nisei gasped.

'No' he whispered to himself shaking his head in disbelief. You could see tears forming in his eyes.

'Nisei?' Seimei asked.

'Yes Seimei?' he answered.

'It's master to you' He scowled at him.

Nisei bowed his head. What he thought had been confirmed. Seimei raised a finger to point at the others.

'Kill them so I may have my Ritsuka' he ordered.

Everyone gasped.


	13. Too Good To Last

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Reiko and Keiko of course ;)

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

Too Good To Last?

'Seimei. You aren't that person. I got my brother back and now I have this monster back again!' Ritsuka spat.

Seimei barely flinched at his little brothers harsh words. He had completely changed and it all happened after he got the pain in his side. Ritsuka was confused. How could pain inflict these kind of changes on his brother? Something had to be done. They had to fix what was wrong or they would need to run away. But if they run away how can they defeat the seven moons? All was lost unless they could change Seimei back.

'Nisei whats going on?' Soubi asked.

'I honestly have no idea. I wish I did know that way I could change him back again.' Nisei frowned.

He was telling the truth. He didn't like this Seimei as much as anyone else did. Noone knew what to do. They were all afraid. Nisei shed a tear. He didn't want to hurt any of his new friends. He didn't have it in him.

'Nisei,attack them' Seimei ordered

Nisei looked at the others, his eyes glazed with tears whilst everyone elses was filled with fear. Soubi on the other hand was poised ready to react if he needed to.

'Nisei you must obey me' Seimei said threatingly.

Nisei didn't even flinch. It was like he was frozen or in a deep state of shock. Seimei frowned.

'I always knew you were weak and unworthy'

He raised his hand to Nisei. His name started to glow. Nisei was taken aback.

'In that case for disobeying your master,you will be punished.' Seimei scowled.

At first nothing happened, Seimei's name grew brighter and more intense and as it did Nisei experienced more pain. He was doubled over on his knees. Seimei didn't ease up. Nisei was being tortured. His tears continued to fall as he attempted to fight against it. Nisei lowerred closer and closer to the floor in pure pain.

'Soubi help him' Ritsuka pleaded.

Soubi nodded and cast an attack on Seimei who was too distracted torturing Nisei to notice. Seimei was flown back against the wall. Nisei was lying on the floor and hadn't moved.

'Fools. You will die first!' Seimei revealed a long dagger from his hidden pocket. Soubi desperately cast another spell,stronger then before.

_Must protect Ritsuka_

Boundless cast a spell too. Seimei was shot to the other side of the room and destroyed some sort of crystal. Everyone ran over. The crystal was glowing red but because it was now shattered into thousands of pieces on the floor it started to dim and lose its glow. As it did Seimei relaxed more and more becoming less tense.

Soubi had a closer look at the broken crystal.

'I remember this. Sensei showed it to me. He said it could control one victim at a time in any way you wished, you could use it to change the attitude and personality of people so bad people can become good and bad people-'

'Become bad' Ritsuka finished looking at Seimei.

Seimei managed to weakly push himself up to his knees. He looked around confusingly and raised a hand to rub some dust out of his hair.

'Where am I? What happened?' Seimei spluttered.

Soubi soon explained what happened. Seimei was shocked,surprised but most of all afraid.

'Where is Nisei now?' He demanded.

_Where is my love?_

Soubi pointed to the man still laying motionlessly on the floor across the room.

'Guys it doesn't look good' Reiko called

'I don't even know if he is alive' Keiko sobbed

Seimei was beside Nisei in seconds. He lifted his head. He flopped limply back in his arms.

'No. My Nisei is gone.'

Seimei whispered, tears beginning to fall. He pulled him closer into a hug and cried into his chest rocking slowly back and forth. Reiko and Keiko were also crying. The emotional effect in the air was simply intense. Soubi held Ritsuka close as his sacrifice burrowed his head into Soubi's chest. Noone was prepared for such a tragedy to occur when on this mission to end the troublesome seven moons for good. A small thread of golden light started appearing and wrapping around the befallen Beloved sentouki. The harder Seimei sobbed for his fallen partner, the brighter and more intense the golden thread became.

'Their bond line' Reiko gasped.

'I've never seen anything like this before. It's so bright' Keiko followed

'Why is their bond line appearing?' Ritsuka asked Soubi.

Soubi was frozen in place. He couldn't believe his eyes. Then a whimper was heard. Seimei leant back in shock. He looked at Nisei. He raised his head and said

'...hmm what did I miss?' and he giggled.

'Nisei this is so the wrong time for a bad joke but im overjoyed that you are ok' and Seimei surprised him with a very strong and loving kiss.

'Oh that's just great, now I'll just get rid of you myself. For good' said a voice from a corner. Ritsu stepped out.

Soubi gasped 'Sensei?'

'Ah my finest student,and I see that you've taken your sacrifices ears. That must have strengthened your bond and your battles. Isn't it a shame that you couldn't devote your ears to you rlove?' Ritsu teased.

Soubi flinched and memories of what Ritsu had done to him made a sad tear fall. Ritsuka felt the sadness too.

'Whatever you have done to Soubi no matter what it has been, I'll make you pay for every single last one!' Ritsuka bellowed powerfully.

'How loving but unfortunately taking his ears from himself and of course from you is just too rich' he laughed evily. 'But you are becoming a concern for the safety of the seven moons as you are becoming too strong. It seems getting Seimei to destroy you all didn't work. So I'll have to do it.'

'But you cannot cast a spell,you are a sacrifice' Soubi said confused.

'Not all damage is dealt with spells and enchantments, Soubi-san.' He winked.

Ritsuka felt a chill,something was about to happen. Something bad. Reiko and Keiko had hidden themselves as they aren't as strong yet and are still fragile. They would hide and stay safe unless needed to minimise damage. Soubi stepped towards Ritsu and away from Ritsuka. Ritsu saw this opportunity. His sacrifice was now unprotected. Before anyone else could react Ritsu's hand flew to his back pocket and outwards again. The last thing Ritsuka heard was a heart-stopping bang. Everyone flinched at the sound of the gunfire. It went off two more times. Reiko found the courage and peeped around the corner of a bookcase. Seimei had been shot in the leg and had fallen to one knee to support himself. Nisei had been shot in his right arm. Seeing as Nisei was right handed his spells won't be very accurate now. Reiko knew they were in trouble. This guy was too smart. she turns to Keiko and explained who had been hurt where.

'He's injuring them in ways that would prevent them from fighting strongly against him' Keiko whispered softly

'I know. We may not be strong enough but if they can't stop this guy then we may have to help. I know we aren't as strong as our companions but if we work together we might pull through.' She smiled encouragingly. 'If we do fight,I promise not to let anything happen to you' and she kissed Keiko softly.

'But I heard three shots' she replied. 'What happened to the other one.'

Keiko watched as Reiko peered around the corner again. She couldn't see what Reiko was seeing so would just need to sit there patiently untill Reiko told her. She heard her fighter gasp. She turned back tears falling.

'What is it?' she begged worringly.

'It's Ritsuka. He got hit first. He's down completely and out cold. He's not moving. Without a sacrifice Soubi's power is halved.' Reiko spluttered. They could all die in this very room.

'And knowing that Ritsuka is hurt will throw Soubi off his game. We have to at least try to help. Besides if we do die at least we died together and to stop someone as cruel as this' Keiko said smiling.

This seemed to motivate Reiko more.

'Okay but we aren't as strong as the others so we will need to think strategically. Soubi is currently firing spells head-on to this Ritsu man. We need to work around him so as to not get too in the way or at risk of getting really hurt.'

Ritsu fired the gun trying to hit Soubi but his spells deflected the bullets. One has already hit him in his battle was far from over. Ritsu was too determined to let any of them get away. Seimei looked over at Ritsuka. Then to Nisei. He was also very his friends,his lover,his family...

He too thought...

That everyone could die in this room tonight.


	14. Ritsus Last Battle?

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Reiko and Keiko of course ;)

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

**Ritsu's Last Battle?**

Reiko and Keiko slowly started maneuvering around the bookcases so they wouldn't be seen. They were going to use surprise and agility to their advantage. These two were not a strong fighter unit but they were still young and energetic so could run faster then the others. They weaved amongst the pages falling around them. Another book flies off a shelf and disintergrates from being hit with a deflected bullet. Soon Reiko was in the perfect position to strike Ritsu from the side while he was distracted by what was directly ahead of turned to her girlfriend.

'Ready?'

Keiko nodded and held out her arm to initiate their battle.

'Battle system initiate' she whispered.

Ritsu flinched. Although his fighter, Soubis mother, has been dead a long time he still had the ability to detect a fighters domain when they go into battle. He looked around frantically. Soubi felt it too and looked for his sister who had now allowed to walk into the same danger as everyone else. He has betrayed her. He hasn't protected her or his sacrifice properly. He felt he should be punished. He soon refocused on Ritsu. He was still trying to find his new threat. Soubi seized this oppurtunity and shot a spell as powerful as he could manage. Ritsu was struck square on the chest and hit the back wall before falling to the floor. Soubi fell too. That spell took every part of energy he had left. He had collapsed to his knees with a hand on his head. He has never felt so weak before. Ritsu stood up smiling evilly. Pointing the gun at Soubi he said:

'Want to see your mother again? This is just how helpless she looked before she died.'

Soubi gasped. 'you were there?'

'Yes. She deserved to be punished. She cheated on me with your father. She gave her ears to him. I was broken hearted, when I went to find her she had disappeared. Eventually I found you. So young,still had your ears. You and your ears looked just like your mothers so I simply took what was mine.'

Soubi's eyes were glazed and his tears began to fall as he recalled the time that his teacher stole his ears from him. It was a horrible time but even though he had done so, he still respected his teacher. At least he did till now.

'Mother was HIS fighter? This cruel man and he ...' Reiko gasped. She remembered the face of the murderer. She remembered the sound of gunshots that resembled the ones she heard that evening. She remembered everything.

_Flashback (In a small cosy cottage)_

_'Mother I'm home' I called cheerfully._

_'I'm cooking your favourite dinner tonight.' she called back._

_I threw a fist in the air. 'Yes,can't wait' I said to myself. I had a weird fuzzy feeling but I shook it off, I'm probably just hungry._

_I heard mother gasp. 'Sweetie go upstairs to put all your school books away and get changed for dinner.' she said with a hint of urgency in her voice._

_I did as I was told and ran up to my bedroom. I heard the front door open._

_'You cheated on me! Where is the child?' I heard a mans voice yell._

_'I will never tell you' My mother called._

_'I will kill you and find him myself' he threatened._

_'I will tell you nothing. I won't allow you to harm my family!' _

_'I'm your sacrifice! I should be your family' he yelled and I heard a gunshot._

_I stayed at the top of the stairs and waitied till I knew they were gone. I ran down to her._

_'Reiko, lift your sleeve for me won't you?' _

_I did as she wished and revealed the 'boundless' marking on my arm._

_'This isn't just a birthmark,it's your true name. And somewhere out there any person will have the same mark on their arm and they will become your sacrifice. You will be a fighter as it runs in family blood. Here,go to this school but for your safety so these bad people won't com after you-you MUST use a fake name, ok?' _

_She said handing me an address of a school for fighter units._

_'So the stories you used to tell me about making spells and stuff is real?' I asked tears dalling uncontrollably._

_'Yes and you are part of that story now. You'll find your sacrifice, you will feel a strong pulling towards them. If they bear the same mark then you will fall in love and become a unit. Sometimes sacrifices are far away but I have a feeling yours maybe closer then you think' She smiled._

_'Okay I'll do everything you say'_

_'Oh and Reiko. Try to find your brother, I faked my death to protect him. These people were after your brother too. He is probably in his early twenties by now. He is a fighter too. I don't know his true name yet. He will look after you and protect you. If he hasn't moved then he is still somewhere near the capital of Tokyo. Search near universities and you'll find him easier. Be careful out ther.' She said finally before she passed._

_I stood determindly and packed a suitcase. I then headed out the door. I turned back to see my mothers dead body. I vowed to myself that I would avenge her. I started travelling to the school she gave me. I slept on the bench in a park when I was halfway there. I was woken up by a girl that looked my age._

_'Are you okay? I felt a strong pull to you and I thought you were in trouble.' She said sweetly._

_I immediately fell in love with this girl but couldn't understand why. She was perfect in everyway. She looked beautiful and her voice was sweet and unforgetful. Mother said about feeling a pull and being in love, I was skeptical we would have the same obscure birthmark though. _

_'May I see your arm?' I ask_

_'Ok,but I have a birthmark.' She said pulling up her sleeve and holding out her arm._

_I saw the name. It was exactly the same as mine and in exactly the same place. I gasp._

_'Whats wrong?' she asked_

_I lifted my sleeve to show her the exact same name._

_'Your my fighter, I'm Keiko. Keiko Tomimoto' she said smiling._

_'I'm Reiko. Reiko Agatsuma. Mother gave me the address of the school we need to go to to said that for my safety that I need to use a fake name when we get there' I said._

_'Well then let's go' she said giggling and rushing off._

_I followed her to her house and told her mother of everything before she packed a suitcase and came with me for our journey._

_We hopped on a train and was soon walking up to the grounds of the academy. We learnt everything we could. After just two months I didn't want to wait any longer. I told Keiko all about my brother. She suggested we do some research on him inside of the academy. As a fighter he would've needed to go to the acaademy to train aswell and would have his information on record. We found out where he was living. _

_'I think we should like,you know, watch your brother for a while until we can be sure he is safe to be around before we approach him,I dont want you to get hurt.' She said kissing me. 'because I love you' _

_'I love you too' _

_Since being at the academy our bond has strengthened by an immense amount and we were extremely close. We had lost our ears too. We snuck out of the academy and bought the next train ticket possible. It was a long train fell asleep beside eachother for a while too. The next morning we arrived at our destination. We stepped out onto the platform with our suitcases. The breeze was cool and refreshing. We went to the address and started to stalk my potential brother. I followed him to an elementary school one day. He was with a small boy. I could see admiration in his eyes for this kid. Maybe it is his sacrifice. We followed them through a park making sure not to get too close in case out fighter domains clashed. We went right past the park and was following them for a long time. They started to climb a hill. It was hard to climb the incline and still keep ourselves hidden. We hid in some bushes near the top. They were taking pictures,I could see the flashes from the camera. I couldn't see them though so I crept a little closer. It was too close. He flinched and looked towards us. Keiko grasped my arm protectively._

_'Careful he knows now.'_

_'Let's battle them, he'll want to know who we are, if they beat us i'll tell him my name. Yes? It could help prove ourselves so he'd let us stay' I said._

_'Okay let's go' she said_

_I took a deep breathe and stepped out. 'It's good to finally meet you' I say to him. _

_He looks a lot like me...and mother. I thought._

(Back in the library)

Rage ran through her body like a river flowing to the sea. Now was the oppurtune moment to save her friends and avenge her family. The urge to attack was too strong,she didn't care about safety anymore. She casted her most powerful spell straight at Ritsu. Ritsu flinched towards her. A gunshot was heard.

Ritsu was flown back against the wall and hit his head really hard. He was out cold and some blood was dripping out of his ear. He must have had some sort of head trauma to have a consequence like that. He will probably die this way. Reiko smiled. She had avenged her mother and it felt as though a large weight had been taken off of her shoulder. She felt quite good but also cold. Seimei started carrying Nisei as he couldnt move himself as he was had fainted again. Soubi went to help Ritsuka. Tears falling he leaned in close kissing him. Soubi was delighted when he could feel his lovers lips pressing back. Ritsuka was alive! But he was very weak.

'Soubi I love you' he breathed.

Theres blood pouring from his gunshot wound in his shoulder. Ritsuka was extremely pale and was slowly closing his eyes again.

'Promise you won't give up on me,I can't live without you.' Soubi whispered lifting Ritsuka.

'I promise' ,he whispered and passing out.

Keiko came out from hiding.

'Have we beaten the Seven Moons now?' she asked shakily.

'No only part of Seven Moons has been stopped, there are only three members remaining. We have to deal with them before we are all truly we need to take the ones that are wounded to the infirmary first before we can continue.' Soubi replied.

Reiko wasw breathing quite heavily.

'Are you okay?' Keiko asked turning round.

'yes the spell I did was much more powerful then any I have done before. I'm just winded.' She replies through gasps.

Keiko's eyes were wide. She shoke her head slowly from side to side. Reiko looked down the final gunshot was at her. Ristu was very quick. Reiko fell. Keiko also screamed. Soubi gently put Ritsuka down and ran over.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

'I feel like I'm burning,what's happening? I didn't get hurt' Keiko replied.

Soubi had learnt about this. No sacrifice can live without their fighter and no fighter can be without their sacrifice. Reiko must be dying. Their bond line is breaking and it's starting to kill Keiko too. He had to help and fast or he could lose them both. He had to choose whether to break off their bondline completely so only one dies,take all health from Keiko to save Reiko or to save Reikos life before the bondline dies. Ritsuka was weak but a long way from dying which is why no such effect was seen to be happening to them. Soubi tore off his shirt and started bandaging the wound. This should give them enough time to get to the infirmary where there is better equipment and medication to save her. Nisei woke up at this point.

'I'm okay now Seimei. You can put me down.'

Seimei was skeptical of his statement but did as he had asked. Nisei stood up and walked over to Soubi.

'I'll carry Reiko,Seimei can carry Keiko and you can carry Ritsuka. That way noone gets left behind' Nisei suggested.

Soubi nodded and they all began to carry their allocated wounded friends to the medical bay. They laid each one down on a seperate bed. Soubi gave Ritsuka a shot of medication that would help his blood clot faster and his strength increase. At least until he got back. Soubi had to save Reiko. He was running out of time. Their bond was weakening. He began working. He clipped the artery that had been severed by the bullet. He then pulled out the bullet itself that did the damage. The next part was much more difficult. He would need to stitch the artery together in a way that it wont leak or anything. Nisei and Seimei helped as best they could. A few minutes later the stitching was done. Soubi took hold of the clamps. Seimei nodded at him.

'I hope this works' he whispered silently to himself as he removed the clips. No blood seemed to be leaking from the blood vessel now. He smiled widely. He closed up her wound and used some surprisingly neat suturing. He then wrapped a long soft bandage around it to protect it from external damage that might tear it open again. Keiko relaxed again. Tears falling she said

'Thank you' with great relief.

Soubi smiled then returned to healing Ritsuka. An hour or so of recovering later everyone was on their feet and moving around on their own again. Reiko hugged Soubi.

'You saved us' she said crying.

'Reiko I think you'll find that you saved "us"' Soubi replied.

'He's right, Ritsu could have killed us all if it wasn't for you' Nisei agreed with Seimei nodding his head to show he felt the same.

'I avenged my mother now. I feel a lot better knowing that her murderer didn't get away' Reiko said smiling.

'Let's get going, with three more members to go, we have a lot of work to do. I just hope that they won't be as dangerous as Ritsu. We can't avoid for anyone to get seriously hurt like that again.' Ritsuka said leaving the room.

Everyone began following and Soubi retook the lead. With three members to go and security cameras all over the place they were probably ready and waiting for them. It would be surprising if they weren't. They continued down the hall and round the corner.

'The next member that we will come across should be in an office just around here-' Soubi started turning the corner cautiously.

He turned back quickly.

'The next member is there isn't he?' Seimei said cheekily.

'Yes "she" is.' Soubi said.

'It's a woman?' Ritsuka gasped.

'Well we are dangerous' Keiko said giggling quietly.

'Well we have a lot of work to do.' Nisei said.

And all at once they turned the corner and stared into the face of danger and death again.


	15. Nagisa Sagan and Zero

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Reiko and Keiko of course ;)

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

A/N: short chapter but perhaps an interesting ending.

**Nagisa Sagan And Zeros**

Around the corner was an all too familiar face. It was Nagisa Sagan. She created the zero units that attacked Soubi to get Ritsuka. The female version of Zero had already quit working for her to be together. The male version were good friends of Soubi and Ritsuka.

'I send two Zero units to get you and both failed. Why and how in the world,did you manage to manipulate them?' She said

Everyone froze.

'It seems that even your Sentouki units know their rights from wrongs when presented with the real world.' Ritsuka replied softly. He was a little afraid of her because of how much damage they inflicted on Soubi. He had to recover from his injuries for nearly two weeks.

A pair of children barely ten years old stood out beside Nagisa.

'One of my initial units, attack them and make sure they don't live to tell what they have learnt' she instructed them stepping back. Soubi had fought zeros before and could only hope that these were also a pair with imperfections.

The battle began. The others could only sit and watch. Soubi desperately tried changing the temperature but failed too. These were smarter. He kept battling hoping their pain recepters would soon start reacting again but he still had no such luck.

'Soubi, destroy them from the inside out' Ritsuka ordered. Soubi only knew one spell that could do such a thing. He took a deep breath. He hadn't used it before. It may take a lot of his strength to perform. He was nervous and shaky. Ritsuka sensed his worry and tugged at his shirt. Soubi knelt down to see what he wanted.

'I love you,Soubi' he whispered and kissed him strongly. Soubi stood and performed the spell with ease. Zero were passed out on the floor. Nagisa gasped and Seimei tackled her to the floor so she couldn't escape. She wriggled screaming 'I will end you Soubi. With his precious student dead I will make Ritsu cry.I'll make him weep.'

Seimei knew of Nagisa's obsession with making fighter units that can't feel pain so could go into battle without reservations. She wanted to see Ritsu-sensei cry when her man-made fighters could defeat his star pupil. Seimei raised his arm to hit her. He stopped, he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was a girl,he can't hit a girl. Nagisa stopped bracing and looked up at Seimei. When she knew what was making him hesitate, she chuckled and smiled at him. Teeth glaring like fangs. Seimei just looked at her. He brought his arm down again with a saddened expression on his face. He closed his eyes tight.

_I can't. I can't do it._

He held her down still,opened his eyes and looked to the others pleadingly.

'I can't hit her she's a girl' he said.

The guys understood,they all would have acted the same.

'HA!Can't hit a girl?' Nagisa teased. 'Anyone else want to try?'

Keiko,shockingly, was the one to step forward. Ritsuka was shocked when she quickly and quite gracefully performed a flying landing kick straight at Nagisa, knocking her clean out.

'I thought that if any of the girls would step forward to hit her then it would be Reiko,she's the fighter after all' Soubi said in awe.

'She may be my sentouki fighter but outside of spell battles, I'm the one of our pair to hold fighting ability' she said as she winked at them.

Even Reiko was surprised.

_I didn't know she could do that. So swift,graceful,elegant even. She made it seem effortless to glide through air that way._

Reiko seemed a little lost in her thoughts. Ritsuka looked at Nagisa.

'Is she dead?' he asked. Soubi checked her over.

'No Ritsuka she is very much alive. What shall I do?'

'Is there a way to stop her from being a threat without hurting her?'

'I could try a memory wipe and hypnosis but it's quite dangerous' He replied.

'Well we either wipe her memory and she isn't a threat OR the spell is so dangerous and she dies,still making her a no longer threat' Reiko whispered.

'Master? What do I do?'

Ritsuka didn't like it when he was referred to as a 'master' but he was thinking so didn't notice.

'We may as well try the spell' He concluded.

Everyone stood back and watched as Soubi used the memory wipe. Nagisa squirmed where she laid. Soubi knelt beside her.

'It worked' he called feeling proud of himself.

'Is there a way for such a spell to be undone?' Keiko asked. Reiko nodded in agreement to her confusion for she too had not seen a spell like this before.

'Yes and I can prove it' Seimei said. Then he turned to Nisei and whispered something in his ear.

Nisei looked at Seimei with a rather confused expression. Seimei nodded at him

'That's an order!' He said pointing at Ritsuka.

Even Soubi was confused. Nisei stepped forward looking at Ritsuka. He whispered softly holding his hand to him. Soubi didn't have time to react as Ritsuka fell. He was hit by a spell.

'Ritsuka!' Soubi called.

'I thought you were back to normal? I thought you were on our side and would stop trying to hurt Ritsuka-kun?' Keiko said stepping in their line of fire.

Reiko stepped protectively in front of Keiko.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't now cast a spell back at you' She threatened arm stretched protectively outward so he couldn't hurt her sacrifice in the confusion.

'Because..' Seimei began. Nisei stood protectively beside Seimei ready to take the fall for him if they didn't understand.

Reiko crouched slightly ready to attack.

'Ritsuka deserved it' Seimei said smiling.

Soubi gasped.


	16. I Have Returned

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Reiko and Keiko of course ;)

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

**I Have Returned**

Ritsuka was sleeping. He remembered. He remembered everything. As each lost memory flooded back to him he became happier and happier. But then one memory made the smile disappear. He came to a door. He tried the handle, he pushed it,pulled it and tried everything he could but couldn't open it. He peered throught the window. He was still so small back then. He stood on his tiptoes to be able to see. He saw Seimei in his elementary school seat. He was coverred in liquid and was tied up. What confused Ritsuka most was that he wasn't trying to get away. He banged on the window with his fists.

'Seimei! Seimei what's happening?' He called.

Seimei looked at him and smiled. As he did a spark was seen and the liquid become engulfed with flames. Seimei only smiled at Ritsuka while he burned alive. He did not scream in pain or for help. He had apologetic eyes and they closed as his neck flopped limply back. He was dead. Ritsuka cried hysterically as he watched his brothers body continue to be burned into ash. It was only minutes before a black cindering ash began to form. There was a gas cannister beside the chair. It was becoming heated. Ritsuka knew it was about to explode but he couldn't move. He couldn't run. His broken heart caused him to stay frozen where he stood staring at what was still left of his brother. Tears falling from his innocent eyes like waterfalls. Someone pulled on his arm and away from the door. It was an adult. He had blonde hair. It was Soubi. Seimei brought him home before and Ritsuka would play board games with him while Seimei was busy. Soubi stood in front of Ritsuka and held out his arms protectively as the cannister exploded with a great force. The window shattered into pieces. Soubi bit his tongue to stop from crying in pain as one piece of glass sheared right across his cheek. He had a deep gash that was bleeding quite badly. Soubi grabbed Ritsuka that began crying uncontrollably and gripping Soubi's shirt. Soubi ran and carried him to safety. When they were a safe distance from the building Soubi out Ritsuka down so he could look at him.

'Aoyagi-kun are you hurt?' He asked softly looking over him.

_I like his voice. I like Soubi._

Ritsuka shook his head. He was still crying. Soubi had never seen such a sad lonely face on a child his age.

_Seimei ordered I keep him safe. To become his fighter. It was an order to love him. What do I do if I always truly loved the boy, what if I felt an attraction to him the moment I met him?_

Soubi kissed Ritsuka's forehead.

'It will be okay, I'll look after you' he whispered.

Ritsuka jumped up onto Soubi's lap and hugged him.

'I love you,Ritsuka' he breathed.

Ritsuka looked confusingly at him too. He smiled. Ritsuka smiled back.

'Love you too' he said to him. 'You look after me, you make me happy and I'm never lonely around you'

Soubi was torn. He did love Ritsuka. He loved Ritsuka's mark too. The name 'Loveless' was in the most beautiful handwriting along his hip. Soubi wished he had the same name as him. It would explain the strong desire and love he had for the boy. Seimei never knew, he never figured it out either. He hated seeing this sadness on the young boys face. It broke his heart knowing that Ritsuka would suffer in every way now his brother was gone. Seeing someone you love get killed changes you. He didn't want Ritsuka to suffer like he did with his family. He decided to wipe ot from his memory. It broke his heart because it wasn't likely that Ritsuka will rmember him either. Soubi allowed a tear to fall for the first time since he was fifteen. He was truly hurt like never before. He may as well take advantage, he kissed Ritsuka full on the lips. Ritsuka was shocked but he didn't fight against him. He didn't kiss back either but he did accept the gesture. Soubi promised himself that if Ritsuka didn't remember and come for him in less than a month then he would come for Ritsuka. He wouldn't tell Ritsuka anything that has happened. He doesn't want the pain to return to his new sacrifice. Soubi took a deep breath and whispered the encantation. Ritsuka fell asleep. He felt lost in his mind. Soubi noticed the 'Loveless' mark disappear with each lost memory. Another one of his tears fell. He carried Ritsuka home and tucked him into bed. Ritsuka continued to sleep, he forgot more and more. He woke the next day in his bed. He had remembered nothing. Soubi watched from a distance. Another tear fell as he walked away.

_He doesn't remember me_

True to his word Soubi waited nearly a month before tracking Ritsuka's school. He smoked a cigerette as he waited for the final bell to sound. He heard running footsteps. He turned and saw the young boy with beatiful flowing midnight hair. He grabbed his arm as he tried to run past.

'Your crying' he said to the teen.

'Let me go, who are you!' he demanded

Soubi had that heart broken feeling but he didn't want to show it. So instead he just smiled and said:

'You mean you haven't heard about me and fighters from Seimei?' he asked

Ritsuka eased a little. 'You knew my brother. You were Seimei's friend?'

Soubi had the challenge of winning Ritsuka into his heart again. It would be difficult but worth the fight for his true love.

Ritsuka woke up. He looked up at Soubi.

'Why didn't you tell you that you were the one the one that made the Ritsuka from two years ago disappear. Everything my mother done was to wait for something you caused. When you knew what she was doing. Why not reverse it?' he exclaimed beginning to cry.

'Seimei ordered me to be in love with you but I had already loved you. It broke my heart knowing you were in so much pain because you had to endure watching the death of a loved one. I didn't want you to suffer. I sacrificed you remembering me to make the emotional pain go away.' Soubi hung his head ashamed. His hair coverred his saddened face.

Ritsuka understood why Soubi did it. If Ritsuka could stop any suffering Soubi had then he would. There was no point getting angry. At least he has his memory back now.

'Soubi there is no point dwelling and being upset about the past because it can't hurt us anymore'

'So you are not angry?'

'I am a little but I love you so I couldn't possibly stay angry at you' Ritsuka said smiling. Soubi lifted his head slightly. He was still ashamed of what he had done to him but was happy that he was willing to forgive him.

Ritsuka hugged him close and stood up. For the first time in two years everyone saw a kind of brightness and happiness on Ritsuka's face.

'You look so much better when you are happy Ritsuka-kun, and quite cute too' Keiko said.

Reiko and Soubi exerted a small growl.

'Reiko,No need to growl you're still perfect' she said covering her mistake.

Reiko relaxed and hugged her sacrifice. Soubi let out a sigh.

'What is it like to have your memory back?' Nisei asked

'It's like being found after being lost for a long time. Although some of the memories hurt, I'm still glad I have them. Seimei I can't help but wonder who you murderred?' Ritsuka said glaring at his brother.

Seimei looked ashamed. 'It was a boy that went to the same school as me we looked the same but he was reckless and rebellious. He had no ears and red hair so I had to put him in a wig to be able to trick you into thinking it was me. I pulled a tooth for dental identification so you wouldn't know. I'm sorry but he was the bully of the school, he made my life hell and hurt me while I was there so I have no regrets for him dying in my place,I'm sorry to say.'

_I thought everyone loved Seimei, he was popular_

Ritsuka looked around and shook the dust off his trousers.

'What now?' He asked.

There was one member left but the last member was never spoken of. In fact the last member hasn't even been seen or heard of. Whoever it is, they didn't want to be known.

'There's one forbidden room with the last member is' Seimei said.

'Who is the last member?' Ritsuka asked.

'I don't know' Soubi said.

'Noone does' Reiko said.

'Well we need to see him and stop this once and for all.' Ritsuka said sprinting off down the corridor.

Everyone chased him. Ritsuka found the door and was still ahead of everyone else. He opened it. Wincing a little at the sudden light he stepped in and closed the door. He opened his eyes. The room looked familiar, but for the wrong reason. When he opened his eyes it appeared as though he had woken up in his doctors office.

'Sensei-Katsuko?' he asked.

The woman turned in her seat.

'I was expecting you to find me Ritsuka.' She said with her caring voice.

'But I didn't think you were in any sentouki.I would've sensed it.'

'My sacrifice died when we were young. It was a battle with dirty opponents who broke the rules. I have been away from the fighting world as much as possible. I still have my name and everything but I miss him so much. You didn't sense me because I don't release a battle domain like other fighters.'

'Sensei,if you were part of the seven moons, why not kidnap me or anything when you had me alone?'

'Ritsuka. I'm not like the others in Septimal Moon. I'd rather everything be back to the way it was before it was established when everyone was nicer to eachother and things like this didn't happen. It's why I left its radar. I didn't have a choice. They said that if I didn't become one of their pawns they would kill everyone I have ever held dear to me, that includes you Ritsuka-kun so I had to become part of the abomination.'

'Soubi and our friends came here to get rid of the seven moons. So unless you help us and turn seven moons into nothing..' Ritsuka began to cry. 'We will have to get rid of you too.'

'Ritsuka of course I will help you. I just want to go home.'

Ritsuka took her hand and they left the room. Soubi and the others arrived. Sensei gripped Ritsuka's hand tight. To Seimei it looked as though she was a threat and trying to take him, or lead him somewhere. Soubi felt the same and moved forward to attack. He cast a spell.

'NO, She's no threat.' Ritsuka said jumping into the line of fire.

'Ritsuka no why?' Sensei asked kneeling down to the young boy.

He looked as though he was frozen in time. He wasn't dead but without help,he soon would be. Due to the damage on his sacrifice Soubi too fell unconscious from the blow.

The seven moons was eradicated but now, will LOVELESS live to tell the tale and finish their work to make the world of the Sentouki better then when they were being controlled by seven moons.


	17. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. Too bad for me since they belong to Yun Reiko and Keiko of course ;)

Thoughts are written in text like "_this_"

**I'm Sorry**

Ritsuka was enveloped in darkness and a light feeling. There was a large pain in his chest that then radiated across his entuire body then it suddenly stopped. Ritsuka felt no more pain at all. He felt light and free. He got the courage to open his eyes. What he saw scared him more then everything else put together. He saw himself. His body was pale as the white sheets on the bed beneath him.

_Is this a dream_

He thought to himself. He heard one of the others say

'He is in cardiac arrest'

'So is Soubi. It must be their bond. It is stronger then anything in the history of fighter units' Nisei called.

'Soubi? Soubi's dying?' He said aloud to himself.

'Yes I am. But only if you die. You see Ritsuka we have a bond stronger then anyone elses in history. It's why outside of battle if you get hurt then I get hurt as equally as you. We don't only have an emotional connection but also a physical connection.' Soubi said.

Ritsuka turned to see Soubi's spirit too. Ritsuka's spirit drifted closer to him.

'Why don't we have the physical connection inside of spell battles then?' he asked with a confused expression.

'Because sacrifices in battle are supposed to take the blow for the fighter to be able to continue. Outside of battle though however there is no need for the sacrifice to take the blow by necessity so the physical connection is restored. It's why the spell that hit you also hit me with just as much strength. Ritsuka you must listen to me. Neither of us will survive unless you concentrate on doing it for me Ritsuka. Do it for you.' Soubi whispered softly.

Ritsuka could cry at that moment but couldn't. Instead he closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt a pull. He allowed it to lead him back down to his body. He felt extremely breathless. He felt his chest being compressed. It was painful. With each thrust at his chest he grew more desperate for air. Then the compressions stopped and he was relieved to have some oxygen forced into his lungs. Before the painful compressions could start again Ritsuka woke up and sat bolt upright as a reflex. He gasped a great volume of air and hyperventilated a little to repair the oxygen debt he built up. He felt extremely light headed so laid back down. His breathing slowed back down to normal but he still felt so unbelievebly tired. Sensei was leaning over him and shining a small torch into his eyes, he flinched from the blinding light. She held up three fingers.

'Ritsuka how many fingers do I have held up?' she asked

'Three. Where is Soubi? Is he ok?' He asked urgently trying to sit up so he could see his lover. Sensei and Keiko pushed him back down.

'Soubi is weak but he is also breathing on his own again. In all my years I have never seen a bond like yours. I even saw your bondline' Sensei said

'Our bondline? Really? But we were just spirits. '

'You and Soubi are truly one. I saw a thread of golden holding you two together when you both left us. You even left your bodies at the exact same time. Seems you had a near death experience when you and Soubi began talking as spirits. It's the first time in history that a sentouki also share a physical bond. It could make you the most powerful pair ever. It means that one of you literally can't live without the other. Whereas people like me can live on if our sentouki has died. To be honest it's a life not worth living anyway. I miss my sacrifice terribly everyday, there's nothing that could ease the pain.' Sensei said as she began to whimper a little and turn away. She began to cry so left the room. Ritsuka understood. He could never live without Soubi, his affections for him were too strong.

'Soubi will need a bed so he can use his hypnosis to recover quicker.' Nisei said lifting the blonde adult and began lugging him across the room. He laid him down beside Ritsuka.

'I want to try something' Ritsuka said

Everyone just watched with confusion. Ritsuka very slowly and limply managed to walk to Soubi's bedside.

'Ritsuka. I'm so sorry.' Soubi said as a tear fell.

_The first tear since I took his memory_ Soubi couldn't help but think

'What for?' He asked

'I hurt you. In turn it hurt me. But Ritsuka I hurt you even though I love you so much. I'm sorry' Soubi looked sullen and paler then his hair.

Ritsuka was concerned. 'It's okay Soubi it was an accident, I'm not mad but I think I might be able to help you. We are strongest when we are together. You get strength from me in battle when we kiss don't you?'

Soubi nodded. It was true. A physical connection of love strengthens the other. Ritsuka just smiled.

'Guys could you all please leave the room. Maybe go to the library so I can have the quiet I need to help Soubi'

Many nodded and left the room. Ritsuka heard the footsteps in the corridor outside fade gently until he could hear them no longer.

'Ritsuka, I am too weak for a kiss to fix it.' Soubi said sadly.

'Trust me Soubi'

'I always love you and trust you' He said.

Ritsuka leaned inwards and his lips brushed Soubi's.

_I wish he wouldn't tease me like this and would just kiss me. I desire his touch._

Ritsuka,as if he could hear Soubi's thoughts, pressed his lips strongly against his. Soubi pulled Ritsuka closer to deepen the kiss. Ritsuka smiled as he heard Soubi moan from the back of his throat. Soubi gently slid his tongue across Ritsuka's bottom lip. Ritsuka smiled again and opened his lips and pushed his tongue into Soubi's mouth to greet his. Their tongues dance inside their mouths. RItsuka pulled back and looked at Soubi. He didn't look pale anymore at least. He was still weak.

'I want you Soubi' Ritsuka whispered seductively.

Soubi smiled. 'Then take me Ritsuka' He said and pulled Ritsuka back down into the strongest most passionate kiss yet. Ritsuka moaned from the back of his throat adn breathlessly begged Soubi to give him more. Soubi had enough strength to sit up now. Ritsuka didn't hesitate in pulling off Soubis shirt. Before Soubi could react Ritsuka was unbuckling Soubis belt whilst simultaneously kissing him. Soubi swiped Ritsukas shirt quickly and had his trousers off before Ritsuka managed to remove Soubis. Before too long both were naked under the covers.

(In the library)

'What do you think Ritsuka is doing?' Reiko asked

'Well physical connections of love strengthen the other so maybe they are just having a good snog em up' Keiko laughed.

'But Soubi is extremely weak. They would need to have sex for it to recover him' Seimei said with a straight face.

Reiko looked at Keiko hungrily. They had only had sex once. All this talk of the subject made her suddenly want her sacrifice so much more. Keiko undoubtedly felt the same. Nisei and Seimei also began looking at eachother with the saem hungry thoughts.

'Maybe we should call it a night. I mean the septimal moons has been eradicated and we would need rest before journeying home' Nisei suggested without turning away from Seimei's adorable face.

'I agree' All three of the others said immediately.

School was closed for the holidays so there were over three hundred dorms to choose from. On their way past Seimei knosked on the infirmary door and explained they were all choosing dorms so they could go to bed. He didn't enter the room. though in case they were indeed at it. He then ttok Nisei's hand and went straight to the dorm they once shared. Reiko and Kieko went to the second floor to get the dorm they wanted.

(Nisei and Seimeis dorm)

Nisei closed the door and turned to see Seimei preying on him. Seimei pinned him against the door and kissed him harshly. Nisei gasped and moaned with the sensation. He brought his arms around Seimei and pulled him in as hard as he could. He then literally ripped Seimei's shirt clean off. He looked apologetic at him.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered breathlessly.

'Don't be' Seimei said winking and he tore through Nisei's shirt. Nisei had a glorious six-pack that always caught Seimeis attention. Now Seimei really wanted his beloved. Seeing hks body couldn't help but make his fingers tremble. They continued to the bed for where they continued their endeaver.

(Reiko and Keikos dorm)

Keiko was a little nervous. She turned away from her girlfriend and removed her shirt. She looked down. She was extremely conscious of the way she looked and didn't admire her own body so much. She turned around to see Reiko in her underwear, she gasped. Reikos body was so beautiful. She was thin and perfectly curved. Keiko had to fight to keep from drooling. Reiko strode confidently and strongly over to her.

'I love you' Reiko whispered into Keikos ear before kissing her passionately.

'I love you too' Keiko replied

Reiko pulled at Keikos trousers and soon had them on the floor she then held her close and fell down onto the bed taking her sacrifice with her. They then proceeded to removing eachothers underwear.

(The infirmary,wow we are all over the place tonight )

'Faster...ah' Ritsuka gasped moaning between every word. Soubi did as instructed and thrusted faster. Ritsukas grip on the covers tightened as he moaned with pure pleasure.

'Yes Soubi...' Ritsuka could barely make the words audible anymore but Soubi did hear this time and smiled cheekily between the moans and panting of his own. He could feel himself getting stronger allowing him to go faster and harder at Ritsukas command.

'Ready kitten?' Soubi asked knowing they were almost done. Even though Ritsuka had shed his ears and didn't have his kitten like features anymore Soubi still used the cute nickname for him.

Ritsuka could only nod. Moments later they both stopped moving. As they came they only panted. Soubinoticed Ritsukas lips were parted and the corners of his mouth lifted just slightly. They parted and laid beside one another. Ritsuka caught his breathe and then replaced his boxers. Soubi mimicked the action.

(Nowhere in particular)

The full moon illuminated their skin just slightly making them glow in a completely desirable fashion. The sky darkened to its nightly dress with the stars starting to come into view and shining as brightly as the moon. Tonight was a special night.

Moans and panting was occuring in all three situations. People begging the other to go faster,harder and to give them more. It seemed a little greedy but they wanted eachother so badly. Suddenly it all went quiet. In the dorms. Only panting could be heard. Everyone then snuggled up together and fell to sleep. Ritsuka was the only one still awake. Soubi had his arms around Ritsuka and his legs also cradled around the midnight haired teens legs. Ritsuka felt warm,loved and safe when cradled like this. Usually it helps him sleep. Tonight he was wondering.

_What now?_

He thought. They could leave sensei here to rebuild the seven moons school the way it should be. What would become of them though. They had completed what they came here to do. What would they do now? Ritsuka knew he would go to university so he is able to get a job but he couldn't help but have a bad feeling smothering him. He knew something bad was going to happen.

_Why do I feel like something bad will happen? What will happen?_

Ritsuka slowly closed his eyes and slept.

The next morning Soubi asked what Ritsuka wanted to do. Ritsuka told his fighter of leaving his sensei here to remake the school the right way. Soubi frowned but agreed that it was probably best that way.

'But what of us?' Soubi asked

'We will stay together Soubi. I have my mothers home.' Ritsuka said.

Unfortunately Ritsukas mother did not survive the fire. The carbon monoxide poisoning claimed her life. Ritsuka was sad she was gone but glad that the abuse would stop.

'Ritsuka what are you talking about?'

'Soubi, I'm going to focus on my education so I can have a career. Mother didn't survive the fire and Seimei is living with Nisei now so erm..' Ritsuka glowed with crimson red.

'Soubi I want you to come live with me' He said.

Soubi gasped. 'Ritsuka are you sure?'

'Of course, I love you and I can't live alone. Besides you spend more time at my house then yours.'

Soubi smiled. It was true. 'I would love to Ritsuka, on one condition'

'What?'

'We share the same room' Soubi shone scarlet too.

'Deal. My room was getting old and boring anyways. We can have mothers old room. It has a double bed in there.'

Soubi smiled. 'Let's go home'

Ritsuka reached out and took Soubis hand. They walked down to the main foyer. They found sensei,boundless and beloved sitting there waiting to hear what will happen next. They were chatting and giggling together.

'We are going home. Sensei we want you to run the school the way it should be' Ritsuka said

'Aye aye captain' she said jokingly. She was actually looking forward to making the school a better place for sentouki pairs.

'Where will we go?' Keiko asked.

'Its ok sweetheart I sold mothers house when I could. I have enough money to buy a house closer by so we can still see them. We could go to school with Ritsuka and make a life for ourselves.' Reiko smiled.

'Well...It's time we all went our ways' Nisei said.

'We will visit you all of course' Seimei added.

They all said their goodbyes at the academy gate and went their seperate ways. Nisei drove as he and Seimei went to the flat they had nearer the town square. Soubi drived as he took Ritsuka and himself to his house to pick up Soubi's belongings. Boundless also joined them and would share Ritsukas old room until they find a new house nearby. None said anything during the journey. The car was silent even when Soubi stepped out to collect all his things. The silence was broken only when they drove past a real estate agents. Reiko asked Soubi to stop. She stepped out and found a house for sale. She went inside and purchased the house. She walked back out with the keys and paperwork.

'Where are we living?' Keiko asked.

'As it happens the bottom of Ritsukas street. He also gave me the schools number and we've been enrolled to start next week when the next semester begins.' Reiko said excitedly.

Soubi smiled and dropped everyone off home. Ritsuka took out his key and stepped inside. The house only suffered minor damage from the fire. It had been refurbished since then so the house was as good as it was beforehand. Ritsuka showed Soubi their room. Soubi unpacked his things as Ritsuka sat in the kitchen. He found a letter on the table.

He opened it. The message worried him and confirmed his bad feeling. He now knew that one day they will be in danger again. He reread the last line.

_We know where you are. We know of the power you possess, the first of it's kind in history. It makes you a threat to us. We will get you!_

_Katashi Minami_

Ritsu had a sister. She obviously wanted revenge for his death.

Ritsuka worried. What if Ritsus sister,unlike him, succeeded?

Soubi came into the kitchen. 'You okay Kitten?' he asked

Ritsuka quickly screwed up the letter and put it in his pocket. He didn't wouldn't Soubi to be worried or paranoid again.

'Nothing of course I'm just tired'

Soubi picked up Ritsuka and carried him to bed. He tucked Ritsuka in beside him. Soubi kissed his forehead.

'Sleep well, my love' Soubi whispered before turning over and falling asleep.

'You too Soubi, you too'

_I can't let him know. I just want to live a normal life now. I don't want him to be paranoid again._

Ritsuka feel into a dark and worrying sleep.

What if? Just what if his sister did succeed?


	18. A Normal Life

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. They belong to Yun Kouga except Reiko and Keiko of course ;)

_As always thoughts are written like this_

**A normal life**

It had been years since Ritsuka read the disturbing letter he had found. He was now in his last year at university and on his way to a degree in professional photography. Soubi was working and selling his art easily to many people. Boundless, living a few houses away from Soubi and Ritsuka, were also in their last year at university. They also got married after college. They are considering the possibility of having children. Repeatedly they would visit and talk about a new adoption agency they found. Ritsuka would smile and agree it was nice only to feel jealousy brew inside him. He wanted what they had. Reiko was quickly on her way to being a fashion designer with some hairstyling and beauty on the side. Keiko, however, was readying herself to enter the sports industry. She didn't know what yet but she liked children…maybe a P.E teacher. She would decide when the time came for it. Ritsuka awoke one morning and sighed.

'What's the matter kitten?' Soubi asked from the bathroom.

'My final exam to my degree is today' he whined.

'You'll be fine, your photography is brilliant Ritsuka' Soubi encouraged.

Ritsuka smiled and got out of bed. He decided he wanted some time to himself so used the bathroom down the hall instead. He looked the door behind me and looked in the mirror. A frown was still claiming his face. He was almost twenty two…or he should say he IS twenty two. He looked just as old as Soubi now. When the Sentouki reached the age of twenty they stop aging or maturing. Ritsuka would look like this forever or until he was to be killed. At least things between him and Soubi wouldn't look so perverted now. That must be why fighter units were so limited and rare. Before they left the seven moons academy, Sensei briefly explained a little history behind the Sentouki units. Every time a fighter or sacrifice anywhere in the world dies and new Sentouki pair is born. Ritsuka was kind of disheartened when he realized that when he was recognized as a sacrifice someone somewhere had died for it to happen. To make matters worse he was born the same day that his Sensei's sacrifice had died. Unfortunately it is something that cannot be changed. It's just the way things work. Ritsuka stared at his reflection in the mirror. He gasped, he had realized something. If there were limited amounts of fighter units then wouldn't people fight to be the strongest? To create an anarchy in the world of fighter units. With the victors place at the top of the anarchy. Perhaps that was the reason that Ritsu and his sister are determined to get rid of them. If there was to be made anarchy then loveless could become the top without even trying. It was why people were battling them and it's why they are in danger again now. His eyes were wide. He pushed the revelation to the back of his head. He didn't want to think about it, not today, not his birthday.

Soubi hadn't even wished him a happy birthday.

_What if he had forgotten? _

Ritsuka washed and dressed for uni. After this exam it was all over, well unless he fails. Hopefully he won't though. He couldn't wait to get out there and make a name for himself through his camera. There was a knock at the door.

'I'll get it' Ritsuka called.

He unlocked the bathroom door and strolled to the front door. He opened it to find boundless outside.

_I really am not in the mood for another adoption lecture_

'Happy birthday Ritsuka'

They said in unison. Ritsuka was surprised.

_Boundless remembered but Soubi didn't?_

'Come in guys' Ritsuka said swinging out his arm to clear the entrance. Reiko and Keiko giggled and walked in. Ritsuka shut the door and sat on the couch opposite them. Keiko presented her gift first. Ritsuka took it and opened it-inside was a professional-like camera.

'Wow…Thank you so much Keiko' He said as he carefully picked it up and peered through the sight. He smiled and ever so gently replaced it in all its wrappings and replaced it back in the box before setting it aside.

'My turn!' Reiko called handing him another present. He unwrapped it to find a book Ritsuka had been wanting for months. A detailed account of every famous photographer and their methods. He could use this to influence and inspire his own work someday.

'Thank you Reiko. How'd you know I really wanted this book?' Ritsuka asked whilst putting the book upon his new camera.

'I was in town shopping for some new clothes and I saw you staring at it through the bookshop window. I just assumed you wanted it really badly. I like it when I'm right' She said smiling.

'Thank you both for this.' Ritsuka said and hugged them both. Reiko glanced at her watch.

'Oh I need to get to work. Before we go though, please tell us…'

'What did Soubi get you for your birthday?' Keiko finished.

Ritsuka hung his head sadly.

'I don't think he got me anything. He hasn't even mentioned my birthday or wished me a happy birthday. Do you think he forgot?'

Reiko raised an eyebrow.

'Did you ever think it might be because he has a really special present or something planned for you? He could be setting you up to believe he forgot so it would be more special.'

Ritsuka perked up.

'I never thought of it like that.'

'Just wait and see. You never know. We gotta go now though. Bye Ritsuka have a good day' Keiko said as the two of them walked out the door.

I closed it behind them. I also looked at the time.

'Well if Soubi has got me a surprise gift it will need to wait till later.' Ritsuka muttered silently to himself.

He grabbed his portfolio, his now old camera and the stationary he'd require for the essay.

'Bye Soubi' He called as he closed the door.

Soubi was still in the bathroom clutching the gist he had chosen for Ritsuka's birthday. It was the first time in years that Soubi had been afraid. And to be afraid of something so small? He looked down at the small box that held his possible future. Inside was a ring. It had a butterfly on it. In the middle of the butterflies body was a sapphire. The ring was lined with flowers too. It was quite beautiful. He worried Ritsuka might not like it. Or could reject him. The pain of a rejection would hurt much more than physical pain.

He told himself he would ask Ritsuka when he came home. The moment he walks through the door. But he was still afraid.

_Just what would Ritsuka say? Would he say yes? Would he turn me away? Is our love and relationship ready for a step like this?_

So many questions. No certain answers. That was why Soubi was afraid.


	19. Questionable Future

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. They belong to Yun Kouga except Reiko and Keiko of course ;)

_As always thoughts are written like this_

**Questionable Future**

Ritsuka was dragging his feet along the pavement. He had put all of his energy into his exam and now he just wanted to sleep. He wondered if Soubi had really gotten him something. At this thought he perked up a little and walked a little faster. Once he reached the front door he paused. Took a breathe and reached out for the handle. Soubi opened the door for him from the inside.

'How did you know I was home?' Ritsuka asked childishly.

'I heard you' Soubi chuckled tapping his head.

Ritsuka smiled and came inside. Not one sign anywhere in the house that Soubi had remembered his birthday. He cleared his thoughts of the idea so Soubi couldn't overhear the thoughts. If he did he would feel more then guilty. Ritsuka put the bag he had down on the kitchen counter.

'So…erm Kitten?' Soubi asked.

_Come on Soubi man up. Just ask him. Why am I feeling like I'm about to back out again? I really want this._

'Yes Soubi?' He replied turning to him.

_ASK HIM!_

'…err the exam….how'd it go?'

_You pansy. I promise myself I'll ask him after this. If he says no…he says no. I'll still be with him after all. _

This seemed to make Soubi a little more confident that he wouldn't lose Ritsuka completely.

Ritsuka really thought Soubi was about to wish him a happy birthday. He did well to hide his sadness though. Instead he smiled and said;

'I passed my degree. I'll be able to collect it at the graduation ceremony'

'I knew you would. I'm so proud of you.'

Ritsuka turned to walk away.

'Wait Ritsuka don't go'

_This is it. No backing out now._

He turned back smiling for him.

'What is it Soubi?'

Soubi took Ritsukas hand in his own.

'I have something for you. For your birthday. I didn't forget this morning I promise you I didn't but I was just a bit anxious about how you may feel about your present.'

Ritsuka looked a little confused. Soubi reached to his pocket to grasp the box protectively in his hand, after taking a deep breathe he knelt down on one knee. Ritsuka's heart was beating so fast and hard that Soubi you could probably see it as well as feeling it. He opened the box to reveal the ring made specially for this moment. Soubi had even designed it himself. With nothing but confidence inside him Soubi asked;

'Will you marry me?'

Ritsuka gasped. The ring was beautiful. He also hesitated. He didn't know quite in what way he should respond. He knew what his answer was. But how does he say it.

Soubi frowned.

_Is he trying to find a way to reject me nicely._

He went to stand. Once he reached his full height he met Ritsuka's eyes. They were on the same level as his now he had his growth spurt. Soubi was convinced Ritsuka would say no when he suddenly kissed him very passionately on the lips. Soubi was surprised. Ritsuka then thought clearly

_Don't be afraid. I was not going to reject you. Of course I'll marry you Soubi…_

Soubi heard every word of Ritsuka's thought. He ended the kiss and Ritsuka chuckled.

'Because I love you' he finished.

Soubi beamed and was happier then ever before. He took the ring from the box and slid it onto Ritsuka's finger. His hand still holding his they were both blessed with a beautiful sight. Their unique golden colored bond line was encircling their hands. Weaving around their wrists as if tying them together. It carried on wrapping itself around their hands and intrinsically continued knotting itself up their arms until it reached the elbow before fading again. Ritsuka giggled.

'That's what I call tying the knot'

Soubi smiled. Then he felt something. Something he hadn't in a long time. It was like the domain of another fighter. No he must have been mistaken it couldn't possibly be that. No one is after them anymore. Besides Ritsuka hasn't reacted either.

_I must be wrong. _He concluded.

But Soubi was wrong about being wrong. Ritsuka had felt the presence of another domain. He was hiding it from Soubi very well. He excused himself to go to the bathroom. Once alone and his thoughts were safe he began to panic.

_A fighter is near. It's been years since that letter arrived. I really thought it had been forgotten. We are in danger. This is supposed to be a happy day for me. Typical that the bad guys come on the good guys birthday. But are we good guys? What if we are the bad guys and they are the good guys? _

He became hopelessly confused in his own thoughts but knew he also needed to make a very important decision.

He must either find a way of getting away from here before the other Sentouki finds them and without Soubi finding out of the danger,

Or

He must find a way of telling Soubi the truth about the letter and pray for his forgiveness. Would Soubi forgive his betrayal and his deceitfulness by keeping the truth of possible danger from him? Ritsuka didn't know whether he would or not. Even if they were now engaged. He thought alone for a moment.

Soubi waited in the living room for Ritsuka to come back. Not too long later he had returned. His face said he was happy but his eyes said he was deeply troubled. Soubi had learned to read Ritsuka's emotions through his eyes as much as he could because he was so good at hiding his emotions through his facial expressions that finding the true emotion by the way he looks or stands was simply impenetrable and impossible to accomplish. Even for someone as closely bonded to him like Soubi.

'Soubi…I need to talk to you about something. It's nothing bad just an idea'

'What is it Kitten?'

_Here goes nothing. _

Was Ritsuka's last thought.

'When we came back from the seven moons academy….'


	20. A Decision Made

Disclaimer: I so want to own Soubi and Ritsuka, yet I can't. They belong to Yun Kouga except Reiko and Keiko of course ;)

_As always thoughts are written like this_

**A Decision Made**

'Yes I remember' Soubi replied.

'Well I wanted to take a holiday with you to celebrate. I forgot to suggest it when I fell asleep. I've never been on a holiday before. Maybe it will be fun.'

Soubi thought about it. A holiday did sound nice. He hadn't used his holiday time from work yet either. It would be a good idea to celebrate all their achievements so far with a lovely getaway. The more Soubi thought about it the better the suggestion sounded.

'Where do you wanna go?' He asked smiling.

_Where could we go that's far away from Japan?_

'How about Great Britain? There's loads of attractions. Maybe the two of us could even find inspiration there for art or photography.'

Coincidently, Soubi had wanted to visit England since he was a teenager. But then he got partnered with Seimei against his wishes and no longer had the opportunity to go. Mostly because Seimei wouldn't allow him to go anywhere where he could find enjoyment.

'It sounds great we should do it.' Soubi agreed.

Ritsuka couldn't believe he pulled it off so easily. Not only were they able to escape the Sentouki radar but he would also gain something he could only dream of as a boy.

'Let's go tomorrow' Ristuka said.

'So soon but we need to make preparations.'

'We can do it all tonight. If we go there tomorrow and stay for three weeks then I can be back in time for my graduation.'

Soubi was confused but it also made sense. He knew he couldn't possibly turn down the opportunity in case Ritsuka withdrew the idea. This was something that Ritsuka was counting on.

Soubi sighed. 'Alright then I'll go out and get the tickets, I'll also treat us to a takeout too.'

Ritsuka smiled.

'I'd like that. I'll pack for both of us while you're gone. I'm so excited' Ritsuka said bouncing up and down and running from the room. He truly was excited.

Soubi smiled to himself again. Ritsuka was still the same boy he had met fourteen years ago. Something they both shared in common was not having a family that cared enough to treat you to such luxuries like a holiday. Soubi would always become jealous when he heard of trips other people had made. He picked up his keys from the windowsill and left the house to make the walk into town. He visited four different travel shops and three airports before he finally found tickets for such a short notice flight. He picked up some sushi when on his way back. He was passing the park that he used to take Ritsuka to when he was a boy. He looked at the swings and could have sworn he saw himself swinging on them with Ritsuka. It was a memory he cherished. When Ritsuka first got his memory back and was begging Soubi to take photos to make memories with him.

'But Ritsuka you have you memory now why do you still need your photos' Soubi would chuckle.

Ritsuka would explain that it wasn't for remembering who he was but to remember all the things that make him who he is. Like a collection of his life story that he can look back on in the future.

Soubi's memory flashback faded and something didn't feel right. It was the same feeling as before. This time, however he was convinced that what he thought it was, was indeed right. A fighter is nearby. He looked around but couldn't see anyone. Only one thing ran through his mind.

_Ritsuka. Is he in danger? Suddenly I can hardly wait for this trip. It will get him off the radar. I can't tell him about this. I don't want him to panic._

Soubi had to keep this one secret from Ritsuka. He didn't want to hide things from his new fiancé or make him seem distrustful. He'll have to keep his thoughts clear around him to be sure. Of all the things in their relationship, Soubi never thought that lying-even to protect- would ever be part of it. He was ashamed but he had to. If anything happened to Ritsuka he wouldn't know what to do. He ran home hoping that the other fighter wouldn't be following him. All he had to do was wait till tomorrow morning at four o'clock before he could take Ritsuka on holiday to safety.

Soubi was taking a long time and Ritsuka began to worry. What if that mystery fighter found him? What if he was in trouble? All he had to do was wait till tomorrow then he would get that holiday to Great Britain that they both desired. But mostly to get himself and Soubi out of the radar and into safety. He only prayed that three weeks away would be long enough for the other fighter unit to be certain they weren't there and move on to somewhere else.

Soubi finally reached the house. He unlocked the front door and came inside.

'Soubi? Hunny what's wrong? Why are you so out of breath did something happen?'

_Oh shit they found us_

'It looked like it was going to rain is all. I didn't want the sushi to get wet. It could ruin in'

'That seems…reasonable. Let's eat'

_Thank goodness they didn't actually find Soubi. They could've followed him home. _

_He bought it. Now I just had to keep him from figuring it out._

They sat silently and ate their dinner. Both oblivious that the other was counting down to the time of the flight and them being able to reach safety for the other. Not realizing they both were keeping the same secret from each other. Ritsuka cleared up and decided it was late.

'Let's go to bed. We have a long flight tomorrow after all'

Soubi nodded in agreement. They went to bed and got under the covers. Ritsuka kissed Soubi goodnight and laid facing away from him. Soubi tried to sleep but couldn't. He needed to be alert in case of an emergency. He looked over at Ritsuka who appeared to be sleeping soundly. He smiled; if Ritsuka was dreaming away then he wasn't awake in this harsh dangerous reality. Well it was harsh and dangerous to Soubi because he knew about the other fighter pair. He sat up all night watching over Ritsuka to make sure he was alright. Ritsuka was laying on his side staring at the wall. He didn't want Soubi to know he was awake and troubled. He laid there listening. Listening for any sign or sound of someone in the house. Or outside the house. He listened for the Sentouki domain too.

Ritsuka and Soubi were like walking dead when they reached the airport early the next morning. Both were convinced that the other had slept soundly last night. They were quiet as the got onto the plane. Soubi tried to detect any fighter domain but none was found. The flight was safe which meant the Sentouki that were hunting them were still somewhere in Japan when Loveless will be miles away. Soubi put the carry-on bags in the above cabinets. He sat down and buckled his seat belt. Ritsuka was already buckled and asleep beside him. With the danger far behind Soubi was finally at ease. He could be able to sleep now without the stress. He stroked Ritsuka's hair and pulled his head to rest on his shoulder. Soubi then leaned his head on Ritsuka's.

'Goodnight Kitten'

He whispered before falling asleep beside him. When they next wake up they'll be safe and on the holiday they both deserve and have wanted since childhood. For the next three weeks they could enjoy themselves and feel safe from the unset the mysterious Sentouki has made. Soubi hoped he would never meet this Sentouki, but still couldn't help but wonder what they wanted with Loveless.

_Great Britain here we come_

**A/N: I would like to know which chapter of this story is your favorite so far and why **** just a bit of fun and curiosity on my part. R&R where you can. By all means make suggestions too. I might use them ;) Thanks guys for your support enjoy the story.**


	21. Holiday But Not Vacation

**Holiday But Not Vacation**

The jolt of the aeroplane woke Ritsuka as they landed on the runway. He sat up and stretched his arms and yawned. Soubi was tense in his chair.

'What's wrong Soubi?' Ritsuka asked softly.

'Oh nothing Ritsuka I had a nightmare is all. I'm just unsettled.' He replied. In fact Soubi was actually telling the truth. He had slept horribly. He dreamt that they were followed. That the other sentouki pair had found their apartment. They turned it completely upside down and wrecked the place looking for them only to find that Ritsuka had left a leaflet laying around somewhere. They knew where they were and they were coming.

_But it was only a dream right. They aren't coming. Surely not._

I took a deep breath and sighed.

'You may retrieve your bags from the overhead bays and leave via the exit. Please leave in an orderly fashion. Thank you for flying with Djubja Air'

Ritsuka paid little attention to the flight attendants announcement. He was looking out the plane window.

'Soubi look. Its amazing. The buildings here look so different, they are all in weird shapes too.'

Soubi leaned over Ritsuka and peered out the window.

'Wow, looks like you'll have loads of fantastic pictures to show the others when you get back.'

They retrieved their carry-on bags and slowly walked to the exit. They waited as the bags from the plane came down the conveyer belt and began rotating around the centre of the airport arrival. Soon enough their bags came round. They grab them and wheel them outside.

Soubi stood and waved for a taxi. One stopped and let them in. The kind driver also helped them to put the bags into the boot. When they were all done inside and buckled down the driver turns to them from the front and asks;

'Tourists by any chance?'

'Yes we are' Ritsuka replies smiling.

'I hope you enjoy your time here' The driver spots the small ring. He is confused but doesn't judge them. 'So where to?'

'A hotel where we can stay. Do you know a nice place that isn't too ridiculous for price as we are going to be here for three weeks' Soubi replies.

'I know a place lads, I'll take ya there' The driver starts up the engine and begins on the way.

Ritsuka was staring in awe out the window at all the views shooting past. Soon they arrived at the hotel.

'Thank you driver.' Soubi said as he pays the driver and offers him a generous tip for his help. In return the driver carried their bags to the hotel door for them. He nods his head and waves them goodbye before driving away. Soubi felt it just then. A fighter domain. This may be a holiday, but he could not possibly call it a vacation from everything he was at fear of. Unbeknownst to Soubi, Ritsuka also felt it but was determined to still have a good time on his holiday. This Sentouki may just be a fighter unit that lives here. It is possible that they aren't going to bother them.

(Before back in Japan)

Keiko and Reiko were walking home from their food shopping trip. Keiko gasped. Reiko turned to where she looked. It was Ritsuka and Soubis home. The door was blown in. It wasn't knocked down it was blown. Reiko dropped her bags and ran to the door. She closed her eyes and focused, she ran her hand down the frame of the door. When she reached the first broken bolt she felt it. She opened her eyes and turned to Keiko.

'It was a fighter unit. They used a spell.'

'Are they in trouble?'

'Not sure. They aren't here. Let's look around. Hopefully they are out.'

Keiko nodded and followed her inside. What they saw worried them. There was no thing in its place. It looked as though a bomb had exploded inside. Everything was broken, knocked over and thrown around. Keiko ran from the bedroom.

'They aren't here they went to Great Britain. I found this holiday leaflet. They must've gone on holiday. But if I found this leaflet then whoever was looking for them found it too. They are in danger. '

Reiko was worried. 'shall we call them ? We can't worry them and ruin their time away.'

'Then there's only one thing we can do' Keiko replied cryptically.

'What's that then?'

'We will have to secretly protect them. Get some time off work Reiko, we are going to the UK'

_We have to protect them._

_(England present time)_

The night was almost peaceful. As Ritsuka looked out the hotel window he saw a plain black sky dotted with hundreds of stars. Lights on the outside of almost every building were luminating the surroundings in all sorts of colours and patterns. An arm stroked Ritsukas back.

'You should take a photo of it kitten. Maybe I could paint it when we get back. The contrast is just perfect.'

_Why didn't I think of that?_

Ritsuka wondered as he retrieved his new camera from his backpack. He lined up the shot and took the photo. He looked at the preview and smiled.

'Wow it's so pretty. Its a shame we can't have a view like this at home.' Ritsuka whispered.

Soubi smiled. 'It's getting late, let's go to bed.'

Ritsuka put his camera back in its case. Soubi was in the bathroom so Ritsuka climbed under the duvet of their kingsize double bed. The mattress was so soft and squishy. It was like sleeping on air. The duvet was like velvet and soothed his senses when he stroked the material along his face. He laid on the cotton pillow and was instantly at peace and that's when he felt it. A presence. Someone was nearby. Was watching them. He closed his eyes and focused. He found no sentouki domain but it doesn't mean that they weren't in danger. He opened his eyes. There was a shadowed figure standing at the foot of the bed, staring at him. He saw red eyes. It's all he could make out but red eyes? Ritsuka was full of fear and was frozen in his place. The figure moves around the bed towards him holding something that caught the light from outside. A knife. Ritsuka opened his mouth to scream for Soubi's help but no sound came out. The figure raised the knife above their head and let out a low quiet chuckle.

'Your time has come Aoyagi' The figure laughed.

Ritsuka closed his eyes and waited. Waited for the pain to overwhelm him. He only prayed that it will be over quick and he wouldn't be in pain.

(In the bathroom)

Soubi was completely oblivious to what was unfolding in the next room. He was brushing his teeth and humming his favourite song. Soubi felt something. It seemed like fear. He shook it off, he was probably still worried about the danger that's hopefully dissolving at home. He heard a small chuckle, he figured Ritsuka was up to no good as he always is. Soubi finished cleaning his teeth and smiled in the mirror.

He picked up the mouthwash but dropped it when an overwhelming feeling of fear washed over him. He turned to the bedroom.

_Ritsuka_

Soubi panicked. Ritsuka was feeling more fear now then ever before. He began running toward the bedroom. Just as he put his hand on the door handle there was a burning sensation throughout his stomach. Ritsuka could be hurt.

_Please let it be a spell. Please say Ritsuka is unharmed. _

Soubi fought through the pain and pulled on the door handle. He swung the door open and fell through to the bedroom. The pain was only getting worse. He looked up.

'Oh my GOD!' He screamed still withering with pain on the floor. He found the strength to look up. Tears fell from his eyes. And they became heavy.

_What have I done? What have...I...Done_


	22. What Happened?

**What Happened?**

Soubi was extremely mortified. He could hardly breath let alone attempt to move. His eyes were fixated on the bed. Tears falling. He looked beside the bed to see a figure. Soubi closed his eyes in submission as the shadow moved towards him. What more could he do? In a state of shock like this...has caused Soubi to become a sitting duck of a target.

'Something is wrong' Reiko whispered to her sacrifice.

'How do you know?'

'It's just too quiet'

'Don't be silly Rei that's just stuff in movies. Just because it's quiet doesn't mean that something dreadful is happening.'

'I just got this bad feeling you know' Reiko said rubbing her arms against her stomach and looking at her. 'It's making me feel sick.'

Keiko pulled her close and ran her fingers through Reiko's long thin luscious hair.

'It's alright. Would it make you feel better if we find a way to sneak in and check on them?'

Reiko only nodded.

'I have an idea' Keiko whispered tapping the side of her head. 'Come on let's go round back.'

The two girls jogged around the building. It was large and the short time it took to cover the distance seemed like forever to the still ever panicking Reiko. Keiko peeped through the keyhole.

'There's no one there, let's go' She opened the door and crouching near to the floor was creeping her way across the hall. The lights were out so she felt her way using her hands until her eyes adjusted. They turned a corner to another door. Keiko looked through to see what looked like a laundry room. The lights were on but no one was there. She straightened a little and opened the door slowly. Once both inside with the door closed Keiko was diving down one of the laundry baskets.

'What are you doing?' Reiko asks.

Keiko ignored the question and pulled out two used maids outfits from the bottom of the pile. Reiko turned up her nose.

'Gross they've been used' She whined softly.

'Do you want to get through this place without looking suspicious or what?'

Rolling her eyes Reiko reluctantly snatched the outfit and changed into it. Keiko did the same, smoothing out her apron she turned to Reiko.

'That looks good on you' She teased

'Shut it' Reiko smirked back with a giggle.

They moved quickly but silently throughout the building. Unfortunately there was someone at the reception desk and it would have been a bit risky to ask him for the room or to try and access the computer without raising too many suspicions. Now they looked through every keyhole one-by-one trying to find their friends. The hotel had fourteen floors and each had ten rooms on the floor plus the roof and the penthouse. They only hoped they would find the right floor and room soon. What if they were in trouble and boundless didn't reach them in time because of all this searching they must do. Reiko was beginning to feel anxious. She snapped her fingers.

'Now I have an idea. Why didn't I think of this sooner.'

She closed her eyes and with a wince on her face she released her battle domain throughout the building. Hopefully if one of the boys heard it then they would respond. Perhaps because of fear that they were in danger. It could ruin their holiday but Reikos instincts were telling her that they were in danger and very rarely are her instincts wrong. Not once have they led her astray. Ruining their holiday with panic was a risk she is willing to take.

_But what if neither of them respond?_

It was a long shoot but she listened. She listened hard. Keikos eyes widened with hers. They heard it, and what they heard frightened them. The domains pulsing was strong because they were so close but it beated weakly.

'They are in danger and are weak. Where are they Reiko?' Keiko asked shaking her. Reikos gaze didn't falter. They were currently on the fifth floor. Between rooms four and five. Reiko raised her hand and pointed. The door behind Keiko. Door number four.

_They are in there? We were truly that close but they sounded so far away. _

Keiko was worried. All the chatter could have alerted anyone inside. She protectively pressed her arm across Riekos body and pushed her back as far as she could from the door. She bent down slowly and peered through the keyhole. Ritsuka and Soubi were both in bed. Peacefully sleeping. Confused she stood up and walked back to her fighters side.

'They are sleeping'

'Then whos domain responded to ours?'

'I...I don't know but it seems fine in there.'

Reiko raised her eyebrows she wasn't convinced. She was sure it came from that room. Had she misheard the distance.

'Ok then, I'm tired let's get a room of our own.' She said submitting. Keiko smiled and led down the hall. As Reiko turned she saw a change in light under the doorway to Ritsuka and Soubis room. A shadow passed. She was sure of it. Even though it was from the corner of her eyes and she was tired she knew what she saw wasn't her imagination. Without thinking she looked through the keyhole herself to find a bright red eye staring back at her. She gasped and fell back with surprise. She scrabbled away as fast as she could on her heels and elbows. Keiko turned round to her.

'Reiko what is it?'

'Someone with red eyes, in there. Run'

_Red eyes? No human has red eyes. It can only mean one thing._

'A hybrid' Keiko gasped. The most dangerous creatures in their world. Bred and used as remorseless assassins. They always had red eyes. With each kill the iris of their eyes become a darker crimson. Shade by shade, kill by kill, the red colour deepens to that of the same colour of the blood they had shed. They look like humans except they have much better stealth, speed, strength and ability. Although unable to cast spells, a sighting of a hybrid is feared amongst all sentouki units. They say if you get close enough you can tell how many people they've killed based on the deepness of their eyes but no one has ever done so and lived to tell the tale. A hybrid has never ever failed to miss the target or fail to eradicate it. If a hybrid was truly in their room then they are probably more then already too late. Bred between werewolves and humans and unable to breed with their own kind, only few exist. Since werewolves have now become extinct only three hybrids are known to still be amongst us. Hiding within the homes of the master that controls them. They are strongest under the full moon and weakest when in the presence of a new moon. Tonight was a half moon so they only had a fifty-fifty chance of surviving themselves.

'Reiko come on.' Keiko called as she ran towards her. She held out with her hand to help her up. Just as Reiko was pulled back to her feet the lights turned off. Reiko was hyperventilating. She was terrified. Their death was imminent. Nothing has stopped a hybrid. Not ever . There is no spell in existence to aid them. Reiko closed her eyes and fell to her knees crying. She accepted her coming death. She knew she couldn't fight this. She only prayed it will be over quick and wouldn't hurt.

_But my family_

She thought suddenly. What about her wife? The adoption plans they had? Soubi and Ritsuka? Reiko stood up strong.

_If I don't fight and just wait for the hybrid to come for me, I will die. If I fight it I will die. But I want to try and fight it in the hope that I can help Soubi and Ritsuka, then to die knowing I had left them on deaths door with no assistance when they needed it most. They have always looked out for us_

'Now its our turn' She spoke aloud. She raised her arms and spoke softly to herself. Keiko winced as Reiko brought light to the room. They were standing back to back. They turned together and scoped the entire hallway to find there was nothing there. Reiko cautiously, and at greatest distance possible, opened the door to room number four. She was instantly hit with the pungent smell of blood. She switched on the light. What she saw brought her too her knees.

'We are too late'


	23. The Hybrid

**The Hybrid**

**A/N: I know, I know. What has happened in that hotel room? And I'm sure you all want to find out what has happened. You'll have to wait and see ;) he he he Enjoy Boundless fans**

Inside the room both Soubi and Ritsuka were curled up and tucked into bed like Keiko had said. Now the lights were on Reiko could see a large pool of blood coming from eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. Was he dead? It had soaked into the bedsheets and was dripping of the edge onto the floor where a smaller pool of crimson lay. Every drop that fell sounded like a rock being thrown into a pond from the top of a tall cliff. The sound was killing Reiko on the inside. She found the strength to pull herself to her feet.

_My brother_

Reiko moved slowly around the room avoiding Ritsukas blood pool. From the entrance to the bathroom Reiko saw a trail of blood all the way to the opposing side of the bed. Soubi was struck down at the bathroom doorway and dragged to the bedside. The hybrid must have set this up so when it heard us snooping around all we would see were our friends asleep in bed and hopefully move on. Soubi also looked asleep. Reiko began to cry.

'Soubi?' She whispered. Her long lost brother had been lost to her. She spotted Ritsukas hand. The butterfly ring was small but elegantly beautiful. She cried harder. He said yes. They were getting married. She could tell by the way Ritsuka looked at them that all he wanted was what they had. He was finally going to get it but was murdered on his holiday. Reikos emotions were mixed and overflowing as the scene overwhelmed her. Keiko came in. Crying she bravely walked closer to the bed. She pressed her two first fingers against Ritsukas neck. Her brows furrowed. Reiko watched her closely for a sign to tell her whether or not either of them were alive. But how could either of them be alive this was the work of a hybrid. An assassin that never fails. Keiko moved on t check Soubis pulse. As she pressed her fingers against the side of his neck Soubi winced. Keiko gasped in shock.

'Soubi?'

Reiko looked up, tears still falling, but had quietened herself. She heard Soubi moan with agony. The corners of her lips lifted. He was alive. But so much blood had been lost. He needs a hospital. Now.

'Ritsuka' Soubi breathed heavily.

'Ritsuka is alive but he is hanging by a thread. Soubi he has lost so much blood that I doubt that he will make it.

_Ritsuka is alive too. A miracle_

'Get him to hospital now. Use a spell to transport you there.'

'But brother. What about you?' Reiko asked placing a hand on Ristukas side.

'Protect the sacrifice' He whispered. The first thing that was drummed into their heads at the academy. The fighter must protect their sacrifice. He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed.

'Soubi no don't give up. Think of Ritsuka. You know he literally can't live without you.' Reiko cried

'Reiko you need to take Ritsuka. I'll watch over Soubi and keep him comfortable. He is semi-conscious now so might be using his hypnosis to keep himself alive long enough for you to take him and come back.'

Reiko nodded. Keiko watched as her and Ritsuka faded into the air. She looked over Soubi's injuries. He had a small cut to his forehead but that didn't have any need for concern. Keiko had tears in her eyes as she lifted Soubis blood stained shirt. His hip had been slashed, tearing his loveless name into two. Keiko has never heard of such an occurence or what could happen to the sentouki if their name marks have been damaged. She would need to call Sensei at the seven moons academy. She is the only one that might know. This slash was deep but was also the only injury that Soubi had. Keiko hoped that the hybrids mission was to damage their name for some unknown reason which is why t let her and Reiko go sparingly. But they were almost dead. Maybe the hybrid knows what happens if you damage the names and did it as some sick torture for fun. Before Keiko could try and figure out the reasoning her fighter had returned for Soubi.

'Ritsuka had been stabbed in the leg and had ...' Reiko broke down. She could not say it. It was too upsetting.

'Had his name slashed' Keiko finished.

'How did you know?' She asked through her tears. Keiko lifted Soubis shirt.

'Oh my god no!' She screamed.

'Do you know what effect it may have?'

'No I didn't. Sensei might. But our names are a sign of our bond, our friendship and our love. Even if it can't harm them it will still hurt them emotionally instead of physically.'

This was unforgivable. She took Soubi and Keiko to the hospital, making sure to appear in the darkest corner of the car park to be sure that no one saw them. She and Keiko carried Soubi inside where a stretcher was waiting for them. Reiko had forewarned that there was another on his way in. They thanked the girls and wheeled him away straight to the operating room to stop the bleeding and close off the wound. Ritsuka had lost so much blood so quickly because the hybrid head scratched a major artery in his leg. And Ritsuka was never posed in the bed. He was killed while he was tucked in waiting for Soubi to join him in sleep.

_Was this torture before death for fun or was its mission to damage their names?_

Keiko wondered to herself. She took out her cell phone and dialled for Sensei.

'Hello?' She murmured. Clearly Keikos phone call had woken her up from her slumber. This made her feel a little guilty.

'Sorry to call so late Sensei'

'Oh Keiko dear its you. Is everything alright?' She said suddenly perking up a little. It was unlike Boundless to call her at all, let alone at night. This must be important. She rubbed her eyes and shook herself awake and alert.

'I was wondering. What happens to the sentouki, if anything, if their names were damaged?'

Sensei gasped. 'Why ask such a question. Damaging another sentoukis name is forbidden it also drastically weakens the bond of the fighter unit that caused it. You're not doing anything bad are you?'

'No I promise.'

'Hmm alright. Well if the name doesn't become repaired as soon as possible and if doesn't heal properly back to its original state the scar issue could have one of three effects. Sometimes there will be little or no scar tissue at all in which case the name would not actually be damaged and the sentouki will carry on as if nothing had happened to them. The scar could stretch across the name and alter it to make the sentouki closer and possibly stronger, especially if the scars are matching because then it means that their marked names are still identical with an added battle scar that strengthens their bond and relationship.'

'But what if they aren't identical or damaging to the name itself?'

'Well either they become extremely weakened, vulnerable and feel some pain when in battle from their scar or...'

'Or what Sensei?'

'Tell me now Keiko! Why are you asking?' Just what caused the subject to come up. Such things are never spoken of during training or at the academy. How could she possibly come up with such a question?

'Soubi and Ritsuka were attacked by a hybrid. Both their names were slashed but we don't know whether or not it has had any effect or if they are identical yet.'

Sensei could be heard weeping down the phone 'A hybrid? You're certain?'

'Yes'

'My goodness it has been almost three millennia since a hybrid has been in action.'

'That long? But there are only three left that we are aware of. How long do they live?'

'Unfortunately, they live until they are killed. No one knows how, such knowledge has been lost to us.'

'What else Sensei. What else could happen to Soubi and Ritsuka?'

Sensei sighed deeply.

'If the damage is too extensive they will continue to suffer as the names fade. When they disappear from their person...the sentouki dies.'

Keiko dropped her mobile. Sensei was expecting a reaction like this when she heard the sound of the mobile cracking against the floor so she waited patiently for her to pull herself together.

_Dies_

Reiko picked it up. Surprised to see that the screen hadn't cracked or taken any damage.

'Thank you for your help Sensei. We will keep you updated on the situation.' She hangs up the mobile.

She slips Keikos mobile into her bag and then holds onto Keikos arm.

'What did she say?'

Keiko recaps the conversation.

'They could die?' She weeps.

'Yes.'

'But...but...'

'Reiko calm down, they might be okay. We should wait till we can see what kind of shape their wounds have before panicking and no matter what. Don't tell either of them what Sensei told us.'

Reiko nodded. The waiting seemed like forever. Reikos eyelids kept trying to drop but she forced them to stay open. A doctor comes through.

'You two come with the guys?' He asks pointing at them.

Keiko looks up. 'Yes we are'

'They both survived the surgery. Midnight haired guy will need a long recovery time for his blood loss but the other guy will likely be back on his feet again in a week.'

'Thank you doctor. May we see them?'

He nodded and led them to the ICU ward. Ritsuka and Soubi were both asleep in their beds. Drips of IV and blood were hanging beside the beds as well as all the monitoring equipment. Reiko looked at Keiko. As if they could read eachothers minds they each went beside their beds. Reiko lifted Soubis gown and Keiko lifted Ritsukas. From where Reiko was standing she was able to see both of them across the side by side beds. Soubis wound was like a small wave staring in the bottom left and curving up, down and up again into the top right. Ristukas wound was a line across the middle of it. He obviously got to Ritsuka first when Soubi wasn't around which is why the slice was so neat and straight whereas Soubi would've been fighting which explains why his wounds is curved. She dropped Soubis gown and turned away. She was crying.

'Are they the same? Are they going to be ok?' Keiko asked hopeful as she dropped Ritsuas gown.

Reiko turned back to her with puffy red eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks once more.

'They are different. Very different'

The pair stare at the peaceful lovers. They were not yet in any pain. But they would be. When the wound heals into a scar. Then the pain would begin and as their names fade, they will start to die.

Reiko pushed Soubis bed closer to Ritsukas till they were just a few spaces apart. She moved over all of Soubis equipment. Then she walked round.

'What are you doing?' Keiko spluttered.

Reiko cries harder as she took Soubis hand in placed it in Ritsukas.

'If they are going to suffer, and if they are going to die. I want them to still be close to one another. To be together. Then they can do so peacefully and happily because their soulmate was so close.' Reiko turned away and sat in the visiters chair in the corner. There the emotions of everything caught to her and she cried herself to sleep. Keiko sat side legged on the floor and rested her head on Reikos lap. She watched after Ritsuka and Soubi. It was so unfair that their lives are being taken away from them. Why can't all the fighter units live in harmony like they did. No battling for power and taking things too far like this. This isn't murder. This isn't a way to get rid of them for power. This was much more then anything else. This was inhumane torture. She promised herself there and then that this torture was more then unforgiveable. Once Soubi and Ritsuka are o longer in any pain she would find who did this and kill them. Make them suffer like Boundless and Loveless are. She would do it with or without Reikos help. Whatever happens the people that did this to her family will NOT get away with it.


	24. Loveless' Memory

**Loveless' Memory**

Reiko stayed with loveless the next day while Keiko was at the hotel room. They wanted someone here to talk to them when either of them had woken up but both girls also needed sleep. They were taking shifts. Reiko is doing days and Keiko was doing nights.

'Like taking turns with a baby' Kieko said kissing her wife. She was trying to lighten the mood. 'I'll be back later tonight ok?'

Reiko smiled slightly and nodded. 'See you later'

Keiko smiled and waved until she couldn't see Reiko any longer. Reiko took her place back in the chair that sat in the corner. The walls, ceilings and sheets for the beds were all white. Everything was white. Why are hospitals so dreary, a little bit of colour might brighten a patients day rather then everything seeming the same. Reiko wondered around the room. She was reading a book when Soubi stirred. Without concern for losing her place she dropped the book and ran to his bedside.

'Soubi?'

He opened his eyes. He was pale but looked remarkably better then before.

'Reiko. I'm going to be ok?' He whispered sitting up slightly.

'Yes you both will survive the attack' Reiko spluttered trying to hide the truth. She couldn't possibly break it to him now. Soubi turned his head to see who was on the other side of his hand. He became choked up trying to hold back the tears as he squeezed Ritsukas hand.

'He looks dead' He could barely speak. Ritsuka was laying there beside him. Not moving at all. He was as pale as a ghost and looked like he was no longer part of the living. The only thing that could convince him otherwise was the heart monitor machine beating with perfect rhythm.

'He lost a lot of blood. Luckily this-' Reiko pointed to the bag of dark crimson hanging from Ritsukas IV stand. '-Is his last transfusion so he could wake up at any moment now.'

'I hope so. I don't know what I would do without him.' Soubi said.

Reiko watched as Soubi slowly climbed out of bed, detaching his IV drip and the leads to his monitors, he then sat on the side of Ritsukas bed.

'Perhaps hypnosis will have him recover much sooner. He could be fully healed in a few hours and everything can go back to normal' He smiled but when he caught Reikos hurt expression he became worried. 'What is it?'

Reiko lifted the side of Soubis gown. He looked down confused. When he caught sight of the wound that had now become a clean scar he could've screamed.

'No, No , No. Ritsuka?' Soubi in his panic turned to his sacrifice and lifted his gown to see his name. 'The scars are different. But we had so much to look forward too.' Soubi cried. 'At least if I lose him, he won't be alone. I'll never leave his side.' Soubi said strongly wiping away his tears.

'I'll help with hypnosis. Double the strength will heal him to health even faster.' Reiko offered taking Ritsukas hand on the other side of the bed.

'Ritsuka I will do everything in my power to help you survive this. So you can have what you want. The family life like me and Keiko.'

She closed her eyes as tightly as she could. Soubi mimicked her movements. They both whispered the incantation. Reiko could see the shining light through her closed eye lids.

'Oh my god.'

Reiko and Soubis eyes shot open to see Ritsuka sitting bolt upright. The hypnosis was strong enough to heal him almost instantly. He looked the picture of health. Doctors came in to continue their rounds. They were awestruck at such a fast recovery. Both Soubi and Ritsuka was perfectly healthy but only Reiko and Soubi knew that the suffering wasn't yet over. There is a small chance that they would survive the broken name. Doctors had no choice but to discharge both of them as there was no reason to keep them there. Ritsuka was too uneasy going back to their hotel room right away so they went to Reikos room instead until he was ready.

'When did you come, and when did you get a room here?' Ritsuka asked.

'We went to your apartment and it was flipped upside down. Someone broke in and was definitely looking for something. It was done by a sentouki.'

'They found us' Both Soubi and Ritsuka gasped without thinking. They turned to one another and pointed.

'Wait you knew? Yes I knew. Why didn't you tell me? To keep you safe' Both continued talking in perfect synchronisation. They gasped.

'Sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want you to worry.' Ritsuka said.

'It's okay Ritsuka. I am sorry too.' Soubi replied hugging him.

'Aaaanyways, I was worried about you and I found a pamphlet for London. If I found it then the unit that were hunting for you found it too. So I grabbed Keiko and we came here. We followed you to your hotel after you went out for dinner. We stayed outside and looked over at your window for any changes. I got an instinctively bad feeling so we snuck inside dressed as maids to check on you. We rescued you and we took out a room nearby so we could look out for you while you recovered. And of course because we were so fatigued. Please be quiet, Keiko is asleep' Reiko said taking out their room key and opening the door.

Keiko was sitting on the end of the bed with her head in her hands.

'Keiko?'

'Oh my goodness your all better. I was so worried about you all that I couldn't sleep.' Keiko burst hugging them all.

'let's sit down and talk over everything.' Reiko said pointing to the bed. They all sat down.

'Soubi what do you remember?' Keiko asked.

'Honestly I think you're better off asking Ritsuka first. I didn't even enter the room until I felt Ritsuka's fear.'

They nodded and looked at him. He stared at the floor with his eyes closed. He was breathing slow and deep.

' I got into bed and waited for Soubi to be finished in the bathroom. I was excited about our stay here and was thinking of all the things we could do the next day when I say a shadow in the corner of my eye. I couldn't move, I was too scared. Honesty at the time I thought it was a ghost. Then the figure got closer. Close enough for me to see its re eyes. I don't know what kind of creature it could have been but it's nothing I have ever seen or heard of before. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. I tightened my grip on the duvet, I suppose I could've called to Soubi but I never thought of it.' Ritsuka winced slightly and rubbed his hip bone. Keiko and Soubi exchanged a worried look.

'What did the creature do Ritsuka?' Reiko pushed.

'It got closer and smiled at me. It freaked me out. It had a knife and was holding it up. Just before it swung the knife at me the first time the eyes changed a little. I thought it was my imagination but they seemed to dance and glimmer like flames. Then I closed my eyes and waited. The knife hit me here first.' Ritsuka pointed to his leg. 'I got dizzy and passed out and I suppose it hit me again here because it was also bleeding when I arrived at the hospital.' Ritsuka pointed at his hip. 'I woke up for a few moments just as I was pushed through some double doors into what looked like an operation room, then there was a prick in my arm and I can't remember anything else.'

'It was the anaesthetic that made you fall asleep and forget the rest. You are okay now Ritsuka, you did really well'

Soubi was worried. Could the suffering of broken names have already begun. Reiko and Keiko turned to Soubi.

'Your turn.' Keiko said.

Ritsuka also looked up. He had no recollection or knowledge of what happened after the first knife attack. He wanted to know what happened to Soubi.

'Well my story starts just before Ritsuka got hit with the knife the first time. His fear had grown to an all knew height, I felt it and began running back into the room. Just as I opened the conjoining door I fell to the floor in absolute agony. Pain so excruciating that I couldn't get back up. It was because of the failure in getting back up that Ritsuka got hit again. I was weak. That's when it turned to me. It walked slowly over holding the knife with Ritsukas blood dripping off it. I thought Ritsuka was dead. I couldn't live without him so I just laid there and let the creature have its way with me. It grabbed me by the back of my neck making me wince in pain and forced me to my feet. It dragged me across the room to where Ritsukas presumably lifeless body laid. It pushed my face into Ritsukas blood on the sheets and said "You failed your sacrifice. Look. Look at what your failure has caused. What will become of his pity pathetic little soul now" and laughed at me. I began to cry and try and pull myself away from the Ritsuka. His blood was on my hands and my face already. It was my fault it had happened. I found the strength then to fight back. I grabbed its arm and kicked it in the shin. After that I kept throwing punches, knees and kicks at it until it fought back twice as hard. The knife entered just here' Soubi pointed at his hip bone where it was at his side. 'Then it pulled the knife like this.' Soubi traced a pattern from his side up and down to his front just a little ways from his belly button. 'But I kept wriggling and trying to fight back which is why my wound isn't so straight and is rather more wavy and jagged. I heard something outside our door. I don't know what but it made the creature stop. It picked me up and dragged me into bed beside Ritsuka. Like it was setting up a scene in case someone came snooping. It then hid behind the door and listened. Everything went quiet and I heard footsteps getting quieter as they walked away, the creature checked through the key hole to see if the coast was clear before it can finish torturing us but something became off about it. It staggered away from the door and climbed out the window. After that I heard some circuits buzzing above me and the light from the hallway outside vanished. Later it came back brighter then it was before. This light was warm though not like artificial light from a light bulb. My eyelids fell after that. I woke up long enough to talk briefly to you two before passing out again Next time I woke up was when I was in the recovery room.'

Reiko nodded her head.

'Keiko believes the creature is a hybrid. Something she came across whilst reading at the academy when we were younger and still in training.'

Keiko explained all that she knew and had learned from her times at school about hybrids.

'We also have a little bit of bad news about your names.' Keiko said softly. Ritsuka looked up with a confused expression.

'Please I'd rather tell Ritsuka this' Soubi said. He then went on to explain that they had a very small chance of survival and the pain between dying of damaged names and surviving it will be worse than ever before. It will truly test their bond and relationship to the limit. Ritsuka stared at his feet with tears in his eyes.

_After all that time I spent without having my name at all and now it has been damaged and has a very high chance of killing me_

Ritsuka wasn't sure what to do or say. So he continued staring at the floor and cried softly without a sound. Soubi wished he could do something but he couldn't. None of them could. They could only wait and hope that the two of them would survive.

'Who would send a hybrid after us and why?' Ritsuka suddenly piped up.

'That...is what we need to find out next. Unless we can get rid of them we have gained a new enemy that no sentouki in history has been able to defeat. If we can't find the master then finding and taking down that hybrid is going to be near impossible.' Reiko sighed.

'Actually hybrids are known to have just one weakness. It doesn't harm them in any way but it does kinda daze and disorientate them.' Keiko said.

'What is it?' Soubi asked.

'It's light, why else do they only travel at night. Why only attack in darkness? Why is it noone can see the coming? And why hit the fuses to the hallway before braving going out there to face me and Reiko in any way? It didn't come because Reiko brought the light back. It weakens them. That is our only advantage'

'And our disadvantages?' Ritsuka dared ask.

'Everything else'


	25. Broken

**Broken**

Soubi slept restlessly that night. He couldn't get comfortable and was paranoid that something else may happen. He daren't let go of Ritsuka while he did indeed sleep. The day must have completely wiped him out as he slept soundly apart from a whimper or moan in his sleep. Ritsuka snuggled close to Soubi's chest and relaxed. Soubi smiled and fell asleep for the next few hours. He didn't risk closing his eyes until he could see the sun beginning to rise along the horizon. He slept dreamlessly. He found himself encased by darkness until his body had recovered from lack of sleep and awoke again. Ritsuka woke before Soubi had. He carefully slid out of bed so he wouldn't wake him. He could tell that Soubi was up worrying all night. He went and used the bathroom. After brushing his teeth Ritsuka found himself lifting the side of his shirt and staring at his broken name. It stared for what seemed like a lifetime. He saw something then it was a red glow and it traced his scar along his name. Ritsuka wondered what it was. Once it had reached the end of the scar Ritsuka doubled over in pain. It was burning. Burning like a wildfire with no signs of stopping. Ritsuka gritted his teeth, curled in a ball and held his eyes as tight as he could. He could hear his skin scorching with the heat. He heard Soubi gasping as the pain hit him too. Both were unable to move or speak.

_Is this it? Is this the end?_

Ritsuka thought.

_Is this how I come to my death. Killed by my own name, my own bond. _

As soon as Ritsuka came to terms that he couldn't change it the burning stopped. He breathed heavily. He could hear Soubi fighting what was left of the uncomfortable aching to fall out of bed and run to the bathroom. Soubi found Ritsuka on the floor, curled up.

'Ritsuka it's okay, it's over.' He soothed as he picked him up. Ritsuka was still breathing heavy. It was a great ordeal to go through so soon after believing he had recovered. Soubi carried him to bed like a mother would a child and calmingly stroked his hair.

'It will be okay Kitten. We are in this together, at least we aren't alone in this battle.'

Ritsuka couldn't help but smile when Soubi called him Kitten. Made him feel as though he still had that cute and adorable look from his childhood when he still possessed his cat-like features. Ritsuka was at ease. Soubi had a point. It's better to be in a situation with someone else rather than trying to beat it on your own.

'I'll order us some food' Soubi whispered into Ritsuka's ear. Soubi and Reiko had already cleaned the room back to its natural state. Ritsuka decided to take a nap while he waited. To give himself a chance to recover. Soubi gently shook him awake a little while later.

'Hey pancakes are here' He whispered.

Ritsuka jumped out of bed and grabbed a plate to start munching on. Adding every syrup available to him. Soubi laughed.

'Still like a child when around food. Especially when you're hungry' Soubi chuckled grabbing the remaining plate.

'I think we should still try and enjoy this holiday by doing some sightseeing and stuff. At least to make some of this trip worthwhile' Soubi suggested between bites. Ritsuka let out a happily fed sigh.

'Sounds good to me.' he smiled.

The next day Ritsuka, wielding his camera of course, and Soubi travelled around London. The capital of England.

'That is the biggest and slowest ferris wheel I have ever seen in my life' Ritsuka exclaimed snapping a picture or two. The first was great but the second was perfect, as the sun started peeking out from behind the London Eye and glared off of one of the cars. Soubi took out his pamphlet.

'Big Ben next? Then maybe Buckingham Palace. The royal family and Queen live there' Soubi said with a smile.

Ritsuka nodded and followed Soubi there. Taking some amazing photographs that most people envy. Soubi was more than certain that Ritsuka would pass his photography with flying colours. At least Ritsuka would have that happiness when they hopefully return home. By the evening Ritsuka had over a hundred photographs each as spectacular as the next. Soubi hoped to paint something truly amazing too. Perhaps he could sell it for a fair amount. He usually gets something between two hundred to four hundred per painting and he paints at least two a day just from joy. Painting was his hobby, career and distresser.

'It's getting late Soubi. I'm tired' Ritsuka yawned. Soubi looked at Ritsuka.

'Okay. Do you feel okay? No pain or sickness?' Soubi

Ritsuka shook his head. He smiled, clearly believing that it could be improving. Soubi smiled too but remained sceptical. He took Ritsukas hand and they walked together back to the hotel.

'Soubi?' Ritsuka whispered occasionally peering over his shoulder.

'What is it?'

'Those people have been following us for the last few blocks now' He said peering round again. 'They are getting closer.'

'Stop looking Ritsuka, you could provoke them. We are almost there, don't worry.' Soubi sounded calm but his grip on Ritsukas hand tightened.

He turned the corner and the hotel as in sight. He sped up to a more brisk walk.

_Must get inside, to be safe_

Just then two more shady-like figures appeared. One from each alley on either side of their hotel. Loveless froze. If these are fighter units then for the first time ever...Soubi was uncertain at the chance of survival let alone winning/losing. Soubi and Ritsuka stood back-to-back. They became more tense and spun slowly on the spot. The four figures came closer. Trapping the pair in the middle of the situation. They were men. Not fighter units just some sort of attackers or muggers, looking for some valuables that could be won from a fist fight. Tourists are easy targets after all.

'Remember how to fight Ritsuka? Like I taught you for self defence' Soubi asked low enough for only his partner to hear.

'Yes'

'I'll get these two. '

When the men were close enough they began to laugh.

'Look what we found here boys, couple of tourists. Enjoying the UK?' The first asked sarcastically.

Soubi crouched offensively and launched himself at the first man. The fight had begun. Ritsuka fought harsh and fast and soon had one of his offenders retreating. He had some trouble fighting off the second. He was much stronger. Ritsuka fought hard enough to keep him back but was still sustaining bruises and lacerations on his face and arms every time he was struck to the ground.

_Have to get back up_

Ritsuka kept fighting. Soubi had knocked out one of his attackers and already forced the other to retreat with fear. Soubi was dragging the unconscious load to the dark alley when it happened.

Ritsuka had the upper hand at this moment. He had dazed his offender with sand from a fire bucket. He was weakening but hit as hard as he could. He sensed his attacker starting to falter and surrender. A familiar burning sensation began to radiate. The pain brought Ritsuka to his knees. He brought his arms across his stomach and cried out in agony. He could not stand. The pain was too much. The attacker started hitting Ritsuka. When he had him lying helplessly on his back he began to kick him in the sides. Not only was Ritsuka exasperated with pain he was also winded and couldn't breathe. The air was knocked out of him. Now he panicked. Soubi felt the pain and turned to his sacrifice. Biting his tongue he fought the attacker. He knocked him back and caused him to also retreat. Their bondline appeared between them. A small golden thread winding round each of them and knotting with a beautiful celtic pattern in the middle. Tying the loved ones together. Soubi had tears in his eyes. The colour of the bondline has faded slightly since the last time it appeared to them. Ritsuka noticed that the celtic knot between them was far more loose than usual. Their bond adn sentouki ties to eachother were weakening. Soubi winced. It was like someone stabbed his side, twisted the knife purposely for torture and drowned the wound in salt. It burned. He closed his eyes, and fought of the pain. The few minutes the two of them spent pulsing on the floor felt like hours. Then, thankfully it receeded again. Soubi stood shakily.

'Soubi, it was worse then before. Even our bondline is showing signs of weakness. We aren't going to recover are we? Our names are two different now for even us to overcome. The strongest sentouki in history...brought down by their own bonding names.' Ritsuka whimpered. He cried himself to sleep as Soubi carried him up to their room. After tucking Ritsuka into bed he treated the cut on his arm and wiped some soothing cream onto his many bruises. Then he whispered,

'If we were going to go, even painfully like this, just be thankful that we can go together. Not alone as we both are experiencing the same and not watching the other suffer.' He kissed his forehead and went to the room next door. Before he could raise his hand to knock on the door Keiko opened it and pulled him inside.

'What happened?' Reiko said from the bed.

Soubi explained everything whilst Keiko gently and soothingly treated the cuts on his knuckles and left cheekbone.

Reiko gasped.

'Your bondline is showing effects of the change?'

Soubi nodded his head in confirmation. Keiko took out her cell and punched in a number. Soubi heard it dialling.

_Speakerphone_

'Hai?'

'Sensei, there has been disturbing progress in the difference of names.' Said Keiko

'What? How is it worse?'

Soubi exhaled deeply. 'It's not just feeling worse Sensei. We can see it getting worse.'

'I'm not sure I understand'

'Ritsuka's bondline with me. It appeared as we had another episode with our names. The colour of it has faded from before and Ritsuka said something about the celtic knot pattern becoming less tight.'

Sensei gasped. 'I'll look into our historical documents to see if this was encountered in the other occurrences, just give me a moment.'

The gang could hear her tapping at her keyboard quickly and furiously. Finally she stopped and whispered; 'Is Ritsuka there with you?'

'No he is resting in our room. Why?'

'In all the "broken name" occurrences to date, two of them suffered with something identical or similar to what you have just described about your bondline.'

'What happened to them?' Reiko breathed.

'In both cases the sentouki did not survive. They were able to live throughout the suffering for no more than three weeks after their bondline had been effected. I'm sorry. You are more than welcome to stay at the academy with us and we can provide morphine and other painkillers to help ease the suffering during each episode. Unfortunately I can't possibly suggest anything else. I truly am sorry Soubi-san.'

'It's alright Sensei. I'll just make the next three weeks so perfect and happy that dying won't be as much of a burden as it could be. Thank you sensei. Sayonara' Soubi hung up the phone and his head fell. His hair curtained his face and hiding the waterfall of tears from his eyes.

'I'm going to go back with Ritsuka' He muttered. Boundless said nothing and allowed him to leave. Soubi went back to his own room, locked the doors and windows before sliding in beside Ritsuka. He brought his arms round his fiancé and held him tight and close. His scent filled his nose and he smiled. Soubi thought of all the memories he had of them. All the this that he went through. From the supposed death of his mother, to being taken be Seimei, to taking Ritsukas memory, to shedding Ritsukas ears, the adventures and travels they have had so far, the battles they were in and of course Ritsukas birthday. When he agreed to be Soubi's in every way, shape and form. Soubi smiled. Although the destination of their journey was so unfortunate and fearful, he wanted to focus more on the journey or they'll spend all the remaining of their life's journey worrying about what was to come rather than making the most of what there still is. It's time to forget the destination and make the most of every remaining step of the journey before the path disappears without them.

_Time to live happy. Make the most of everything. _

Soubi's last unforgiving, yet so unusually certain of him, thought before sleep came to be;

_We are going to die_


	26. Death

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Reiko, Keiko and my own creativity.

**Death**

Ritsuka woke that morning feeling weak. He hardly had the strength to move. This worried him deeply as he realised that this probably meant that he and Soubi were near their untimely end. He rolled over and shook Soubi awake.

'Hmm...ergh...Ritsuka are you okay?' He asked groggily.

'I have little strength, do you think food would help? I can hardly move, I feel so drained.'

'Oh well I get something for you just wait here.'

Soubi didn't seem to have quite the same trouble but he also seemed unlike himself. Soubi went down to the cafeteria and fetched himself and Ritsuka some pancakes. After paying he took them back up to the room for Ritsuka.

'I brought pancakes Ritsuka I'll leave them here for you' Soubi said putting them on Ritsuka's bedside table.

Ritsuka grinned at the smell of them and sat up. Ritsuka finished eating before Soubi had.

'Feel better Kitten?' Soubi chuckled finishing his own plate.

'Yes love, much better now.' He smiled and crawled out of bed and onto his feet. Wearing nothing more than his boxers he wandered into the bathroom. From the shower he was thinking of himself and Soubi.

_Would we have any chance of surviving this change? Would we ever get married or...?_

Ritsuka frowned and hung his head silently fighting back tears. Soubi felt depression wash over him,

_Ritsuka, he's letting all this get to him. Maybe I could cheer him up._

Soubi followed his bond to the bathroom. As he entered Ritsuka turned to him.

'Oh...er.. Soubi' Ritsuka turned away from him and wiped his eyes before turning back. 'I'm ok'

'Mind if I join you?'

Ritsuka smiled and stepped to the side. Soubi stripped down and stepped into the shower.

'Turn around I'll wash your air for you' Soubi offered. Ritsuka turned and sighed happily at the feeling of the shampoo being massaged into his hair.

'Kitten, what's got you down?'

Ritsuka sighed.

_I'd best just admit everything to him. I'm so upset I'm letting my guard down and he'd tap into my emotions and thoughts anyway_

'Yes you're right Ritsuka but you shouldn't feel like you should hide things from me. I love you surely you trust and love me too?'

'Of course, I'm sorry Soubi I guess I'm just an unstable person and it's a force of habit'

'So what is wrong?'

Soubi asked washing away the soapy suds.

'I was just thinking. We may not live to marriage or to erm...'

'You can tell me Kitty'

'I was just thinking what it would be like to be parents. How great would it be to become dads. Be even better if we found a baby who was part of a sentouki but I guess I wanna chance to be a dad.'

Soubi smiled,

'Actually last night I was thinking the same thing. I think it would be a great idea. Perhaps we can look into it.'

'But what if we don't make it?'

'Well I'm sure Reiko and Keiko would gladly take them. And make them a brother or sister to the child they will likely adopt when this is over. About marriage, I was actually planning it after your graduation. Invites are out and everything is in place and paid for. Just need to get a nice suit to wear and we are ready. I wanted it to be a surprise but I guess if I don't tell you eventually you might not turn up' Soubi said laughing.

'So we can get a baby?'

'Well we need to get wash, dried and do some research first'

That afternoon Ritsuka was researching different adoption centres in Japan with Reiko and sharing what they have found. They were planning on going to the same centre when the trip was over in a couple of days.

'Soubi I'm so excited. Tomorrows our last day in England then we go home. Reiko and I have found a really nice looking centre that has some connection to seven moons. It's perfect.'

Soubi was glad to see Ritsuka so happy after everything that had happened.

'Let's go out for the night just the two of us to celebrate'

'I'd love to Soubi, can we go to a beach or something?'

'We'll see ' Soubi said smiling.

That night Ritsuka waited anxiously by the door for Soubi.

'I'm feeling good Soubi we haven't had any issues with our names in a while maybe that's a good sign'

Soubi followed Ritsuka for some sightseeing before Ritsuka dragged him to a beach.

'Wow look at the sunset along the river' Ritsuka said.

'Here I brought this just in case, glad I did' Soubi said handing Ritsuka his camera. Ritsuka gasped and smiled happily taking his camera. He took several photos.

'Wow Soubi these photos are amazing. I bet they would make incredible paintings. If done right they could make thousands Soubi'

'They are incredible Ritsuka'

Soubi heard a ringing, one he hadn't heard for a long time.

'Soubi-'

'I felt it Ritsuka. We haven't initiated any kind of battle since our accident. With damaged names the chances of losing are incredibly high. We don't know what kind of damage this could do to our battles. We need to get out of here! '

Soubi grabbed Ritsukas hand and ran. But not fast enough.

'Battle systems initiate'

Ritsuka and Soubi gasped they were trapped. Denying battle could prove nasty. They turned to see a man and woman standing before them.

'We are Soulless, unable to feel regret or remorse of our actions'

'Ritsuka what do we do?'

'Well we battle, perhaps we are just strong enough to pull through. I'll give you every ounce of strength I can'

'Yes, master. Battle system expand. We are loveless, Ones destined without love but found love in eachother'

The battle went on. Soubi was struggling but holding on. Ritsuka was restrained across is neckline, hands and chest. They were cutting it fine. Soubi needed strength and as the sacrifice Ritsuka had the ability to 'sacrifice' his own strength to Soubi.

'Soubi, kiss me! Like you mean it.'

Soubi turned to Ritsuka. Ritsuka, with his hands chained together, reached out and grabbed the sides of Soubi's face pulling him into a forceful kiss. Ritsuka seeped his energy to Soubi through the interaction.

'Beat them!' He ordered.

Soubi had more determination then before. He couldn't fully restrain the soulless sentouki but he found that he had enough strength to at least cast them away like he did years ago to breathless. He sent them home. Soubi sighed with relief.

'Ritsuka we did it.'

Soubi turned to find Ritsuka out cold on the sandy floor.

'RITSUKA!'

He hardly stirred.

'Ritsuka? Ritsuka wake up?' Soubi said shaking him.

Ritsuka coughed and spluttered before passing out again. His breathing was raspy and difficult.

'Ritsuka stay strong. Come on kitten don't leave me'

Ritsuka falls limp and his breathing become more and more shallow. Soubi couldn't waste time. He called Sensei.

'Sensei please we were in battle, Ritsuka gave me strength to complete it and he passed out. His breathing is worrying me'

'Did you suffer from your names?'

'No we haven't all day so we thought maybe we were going to make it. Is he going to be ok? Please tell me he will.' Soubi cried down the phone. Tears were falling from his eyes like waterfalls. Soubi heard footsteps running towards him but didn't turn round.

'Soubi we were worried when you didn't come back or answer your phone' Reiko said getting closer

'Ritsuka?' Keiko asked. Reiko pulled Keiko aside and merely watched as Soubi spoke with Sensei to see what they could do.

'Soubi, I'm sorry to tell you this but it is entirely possible and I believe given the situation that Ritsuka, in giving you extra strength, has given your body enough energy to withstand the changing of names. But in turn made him to weak to withstand the battle much longer. His body is rejecting it and giving up. If it is the case then you will survive and Ritsuka won't. We can only hope that instead he has just become weak and will gather strength through hypnotic sleep. I don't know'

'Th- thank you an-anyway sensei'

Soubi hung up crying. Ritsuka let out a long breath and everything became silent. Soubi stared in disbelief.

'RITSUKA NO! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!'

Reiko pulled her brother back.

'Soubi I'm sorry.'

Reiko and Keiko offered a comforting hug as Soubi cried uncontrollably. They all looked over at his limp lifeless body as his glazed unmoving, unblinking eyes stared back at them. Keiko closed his eyes.

'Now the fallen sacrifice can sleep in peace.'

Loveless was dead.


	27. Reborn

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Reiko, Keiko and my own creativity.

**Reborn**

Soubi cried deeply into Reiko's embrace. Reiko gestured her head towards Keiko and then to Ritsuka. She nodded and took his body back to the hotel.

'Soubi, Keiko will take Ritsuka's body back to your hotel room. Are you going to be okay? Should I call Sensei?'

'Our broken names can't hurt us anymore.' he stammered.

'Can I see it?'

Silently sobbing Soubi lifted the corner of his shirt. Reiko looked at the name. Loveless was forever inked into his skin. The letters swirled up and round into the next character. The scar had faded but still left a small greyish mark along the middle of the name.

'Soubi?'

'What is it now?'

'Your name it's an odd colour'

'What do you mean?'

'It..it's gold'

Soubi stopped sobbing and bent round at an odd angle allowing him to catch a glimpse of his name.

_My name. It's gold._

'Let's go back to the hotel. '

Soubi nodded and trudged back behind her. Upon reaching the room they found Keiko packing her things.

'Kaykay, What are you doing?'

Upon hearing her nickname she immediately turned knowing it was her partner.

'Reiko, Sensei knows what happened she wants us to come to the academy with Soubi and Ritsuka'

'Why?' Soubi asked.

'Not sure, only for a fighter to live without a sacrifice is unheard of. A sacrifice can live if their fighter is lost though many choose not to as the bond line simply fades usually leading the sacrifice to feel depressed and lost, but if a sacrifice is killed, the bond tears violently and the fighter dies with them.'

'With me alive she wants to know what made us different. Ok let's go'

Soubi booked emergency last minute tickets for a plane to Japan.

'Flights booked and we need to be at the airport in an hour. Everything packed?'

The girls nodded.

'Let's go, remember Ritsuka has a fear of flying so took a sleeping pill on the way and won't wake till we are in Japan again.'

Passing through security and getting on the flight with a dead guy wasn't has hard as Soubi thought it should be. It worried him. He talked to Ritsuka for most of the flight as if he would if he were asleep. It broke Soubi's heart to create the illusion that his lover was still alive. For the remainder of the trip by car Soubi stayed silent and showed no interest in any conversation in the back seat. Arriving at the seven moons they found that Sensei was waiting for them.

She bowed her head in respect

'I'm sorry for your loss Agatsuma-kun.'

Soubi carried Ritsuka's body through to the infirmary where he laid him down. Sensei observed his name closely.

'When did your names turn golden in colour?'

Soubi stayed silent mourning in the corner. He was clearly of no use to anyone.

'They did after the battle that killed him' Reiko said

'Hmm, and when did it start glowing?'

'What? Glowing? It never did' Keiko piped up.

Soubi barely flinched at the change in subject.

'Yes Agasumas name is glowing too, its bright enough to see through his shirt'

'What could it mean. Is my brother going to die too.'

'I welcome death. Life without Ritsuka isn't living at all.'

Sensei looked at Soubi's name. It shone red along the scar line. Shining brighter and brighter until the light engulfed the entire room causing everyone to turn away and shield their eyes. The light disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared.

'Soubi are you okay?' Reiko said rubbing her eyes.

'Ritsuka? Don't worry it doesn't hurt. The pain feels good.' Soubi whispered reaching out aimlessly to the room.

'He's hallucinating' Reiko whispered.

'He's dying' Keiko breathed.

'No girls...Loveless is being reborn'

'So they are going to both die and be reborn as babies, a new sentouki?'

'That's one option but there is one other. Long shot but it could work, but it's also risky'

'What's that?'

'I have two sentouki students here called Connected. They may be able to connect Boundless to Loveless as it is their individual spell'

'What do you mean connected?'

'If they were to die then Connected may be able to connect your souls together enabling you to carry the new Loveless.'

'What?! You want to put my wife in danger in the attempt to impregnate her with Loveless?' Keiko yelled.

Soubi gasped in pain.

'Not necessarily. Loveless will be reborn as a new Sentouki either way but I know you were wanting children as well. And there are several options they could connect either one of you if not both. Perhaps Loveless will pull through, we don't know yet'

'Keiko it's something to consider. Maybe this long battle will end when whoever sent the hybrid hears of their death. I mean reborn Sentouki's don't come back exactly alike do they? '

Sensei shook her head

'Let's see what happens. Call Connected just in case.'

'Hai' Sensei left as Boundless watched Soubi wriggle.

Almost fifteen minutes had passed when Soubi stopped moving.

'Soubi? No please don't give up use your strength to bring Ritsuka back with you.' Reiko called.

Soubi' s head laid still. He had blonde roots starting to show through his black hair. His eyes were closed and he was lifelessly limp. Sensei walked in with two teens. Their name Connected printed down their right thighs. Wearing shorts and baggy t shirts Keiko saw that these were sport related people. One boy and one girl. She was unsure if they were to be trusted with their lives just so they could have the reborn sentouki nearby them. Then again raising a sentouki would probably be better then raising any other child, a normal child could be put in danger but raising a child of a fighter unit would be more suited to them. To teach them how to be part of a fighter unit. A sentouki pair raising a sentouki part or parts is just like normal people raising normal children, maybe it is a good idea...but only as a last resort. What if the spell went wrong, these kids looked nervous like they haven't used the spell much.

'Let's do it. Let's do the spell. I mean we've wanted kids anyways and this will feel more "natural" in a way then adoption would. We better take one each. Last thing we need is twins needing to form a bond between them.

'Reiko think this through' Keiko begged.

'I have, Connected do it, please for both of us'

'By the name of Connected, we connect and bind these lost souls with these found ones...'

'Connected wait she's not thinking straight she just lost her brother!'

'...And in that connection bring them back to us'

'DON'T!'

A misty bright white fog fell down onto the room, nothing could be seen. Nothing could be heard. Nothing was known. Were Boundless ok? Had it worked? Finally the smoke cleared and everything was as it was.

'I don't feel any different.' Reiko said.

'Well perhaps it didn't work. We've never done it like this before. Sorry'

'Girls don't lose all hope remember they won't be the same people in any way at all now. But a new sentouki will be born somewhere. At some point they will come to my academy and I'll tell you when that day comes.'

'They never had the chance to try and survive the change, or get married or have kids' Reiko sobbed.

'Reiko it will be ok. Let's try and get past this, to move on and we will have children. I promise I will give you your dreams of being a mother, I promise.' Keiko whispered stroking her wifes hair comfortingly.

'I just can't believe they are gone. That they lost their chance.'

'But there is still a chance'

Everyone froze.


	28. Impossible

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Reiko, Keiko and my own creativity.

**Impossible!**

'Connected could this happen too?' Sensei asked.

'I guess so, in connecting a soul to a living subject you give that soul life. It's not clear how and it happens in different ways every time we try it'

'Thank you for your help, please go back to your dorms and don't ever speak of this.'

The connected pair left without a word.

'Get them to the infirmary now!' Sensei called.

Two men in blue and white gowns came to collect their new patients.

'I'll meet you at the infirmary later, I need to go about cleaning up this mess.'

Due to the spell much debris was now laying about the floor. Lights were dangling by a few wires on the ceiling and could fall at any moment. Wallpaper was stripping from the walls due to the misted fog and the door was hanging by only its bottom hinge.

'This could take some time' Sensei sighed to herself. She stripped what was left of the wallpaper and retrieved a can of baby blue paint.

_May as well redecorate with paint_

She painted a perfectly smooth layer of paint all around the room. She then proceeded to picking up pieces of ceiling debris and tiles, discarding them piece by piece in the dumpsters out the back, one of the edges formed a slightly worrying wound along her arm when she dropped it.

'It's not bleeding that badly' she said to herself.

When the floor was clear she repaired the lights without a hitch, they even worked still. All was left to do was add another layer of paint and sweep the floor clean. Ten minutes later she wiped the sweat off of her brow and smiled and the work she accomplished. The blood was leaking more profusely now.

'The strain has opened the wound more.'

She propped the broomstick against the wall and trudged along to the infirmary. When she walked in she saw that the mounds in the beds.

'How are they doing?' She asked one of the carers.

'They are severally dehydrated and may be out for a while until the drip rehydrates them.' He replied.

'Thank you, could you help with this?'

'Oh what happened?'

'I cut it open cleaning up'

'That will need stitches, what did you cut it on?'

'Debris from the ceiling'

'I'll give you a tetanus jab just to be safe then, come this way.' He brought his arm around her and led her to a spare bed.

He closed the curtain and left to get some supplies. Sensei was impatiently tapping her foot on the floor. She never was good at waiting especially as she herself wanted to check on the others. She sighed. Was this her fault? Guilt rotted her from the inside as she let her assumptions over take her.

'Sorry to keep you waiting' He wheeled in a small silver table. It was lined with cloth and on it laid some forceps, several needles, suture kit and gloves.

'Not meaning to be nosy but I saw the names. What happened?'

'It's okay to be curious that's how you learn, by questioning the unknown.'

'You're much nicer then Ritsu, he would've punished me for asking such a thing.'

'It was a hybrid'

He gasped,

'But I thought we wiped them out?'

'Me too but it seems we were very wrong. Loveless has been in agony and deteriorating by the day because of the broken names and splitting bondline.'

'Why did they come here, is there a way to recover?'

'Not that is known. You see either the sentouki survives as their bodies and bondline accepts the change which most likely ever happens if they have matching scars making them still one in the same. However, in this case they had different scars so it was a fifty-fifty chance they would survive. They went through agony everyday. Each agonizing attack worst then the last. Yesterday they seemed to show signs of recovery but found themselves cornered into battle. During the battle, from what the girls told me, Soubi was weakening in battle, Ritsuka gave him the strength to win but in turn it made his body far too weak to accept the change in the name. He passed out and later stopped breathing. Soubi didn't die though which is why I asked them to come here'

'Soubi is the sacrifice?' He asked as he jabbed me with the local anaesthetic.

'Hngh ouch no he is the fighter of course'

'That makes sense. But he didn't survive for much longer. You may want to look away as I stitch'

She turned her head away and sighed.

'Seems like a lot is going wrong. I want something to go right.'

'Don't let it get to you Sensei. You are a lovely person and may I say you are also very beautiful like always.'

'What?!'

'Sensei Katusuko, I've missed you so much.'

He wrapped up a bandaged to carefully cover the stitches.

'I don't understand.'

'I'm wearing a disguise until I knew we were safe'

Sensei turned back to him and cradled her damaged arm across her lap.

'Look' He lifted up his shirt to reveal the back of his shoulder. Sensei gasped and ran her finger along it. The name Lustful was printed in block letters.

'You didn't die?'

'No I was unconscious, because you were so heartbroken you just walked away. When I came round I listened to you at home. You were wailing my name and saying that it was all your fault that I died. After that I followed the ones who had attacked us. They told Ritsu that they had successfully gotten rid of us. Apparently you were leaving the seven moons so he sent someone to kill me so in your depression he could persuade you to come back. Looks as though it worked but now Ritsu is gone and you're in charge the seven moons turned out great and we are safer.'

She gasped again. 'I can't believe it. I'm sorry I left you behind' She greeted his lips with hers. They parted. She smiled,

'Our bondline, it's back. I feel complete again now your back Aiichirou.'

A blue-like bond line caressed the two. Their favourite colour. He removed his mask to reveal his thin perfect face.

'So perfect' She whispered she stroked him down his cheek.

Then she gripped the back of his neck and pulled him on top of her.

'Missed me I see'

'I'm meant to be with you, I've never been with anyone else. I'm yours for eternity, I love you'

She kissed him and ripped off his shirt. He moaned in the kiss as he desired her so desperately.

'I will have you Maiko Katusuko'

Maiko stripped her own shirt and completely forgot the other patients as she made love to reconnect their kindred spirits and strengthen the bond between 'Lustful' With never ending lust for one another. They laid side by side completely naked under the sheets gasping for breath.

'Back together in each other's arms where we were destined to be.'

'Now things are starting to go right?' Maiko sighed.

I groan was heard in the background. Her eyes widened

'Get dress one of them is rehydrated and waking up.'

They dressed and walked out to see a moaning mound start to stir and sit up.

Maiko smiled. 'Welcome back' she said.

'Thank you'


	29. Last Chance, Last Life

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Reiko, Keiko and my own creativity.

**a/n: Building suspense or being annoying? Honestly, it's more I can't decide what to happen next...hmm...Oh wait, I have an idea:**

**Last Chance, Last Life**

_Previously_

I groan was heard in the background. Her eyes widened

'Get dress one of them is rehydrated and waking up.'

They dressed and walked out to see a moaning mound start to stir and sit up.

Maiko smiled. 'Welcome back' she said.

'Thank you'

'I feel dizzy'

'That's to be expected, you have suffered dehydration. Perhaps a walk outside will make you feel better?'

'Hai Sensei.'

'Trying to seem strong. Like always.'

'Maiko look Keiko is stirring too.'

'I'll take care of her, watch over the others for me dearest.'

She walked over to the young groaning adult. She took her from under the arm and led her shakily out to the herbal garden.

'This will help you feel better, the fresh air and herbs will awaken you. The herbs smell nice too' Sensei giggled.

'What happened?' Keiko croaked.

'You passed out and became seriously dehydrated.'

'Reiko? What of her?'

'She suffered in the same way, you are both fine, ok so don't worry'

Keiko smiled a little and paced slightly around the garden.

'This flower smells nice what is it called?' Keiko asked stroking the orangey petals

'That is my own creation.'

'What do you mean?'

'I bred roses and tiger lilies to make that flower.'

'What do you call them?'

'I don't know I'm thinking tiger lily-osies but it sounds weird'

Keiko giggled.

'I think maybe tiger rolilies, they look pretty and smell sweet too'

'They are easy to breed, shall I show you.'

Keiko nodded enthusiastically.

'I'd grow them for Reiko, I think she'd like them too.'

Maiko led her round the corner to the large greenhouse. She carefully selected two large plant pots with plants growing in them.

'I'll gift you these.'

She pointed at the smaller pot.

'These are smaller and are the tiger lilies, orange ones. The other is bigger and is the rose bush. I selected white roses for you'

'You are just going to give them to me?'

'Yes, I have plenty as you can see.'

'So how do I breed them?'

'Well you need a blossom from each flower for example these two' She pointed and held two flowers, one of each plant. 'Then you place a bag over the top and tie it softly, this way the pollen reproduces with the other plant. You will soon see new sprout lings that you can transfer to another seemingly smaller plant pot afterwards.'

'It's that easy?'

'Yes, it is. I learned how to mix breed plants as a child, ever since I've been breeding everything with anything to see what I can get but personally my favorites are tiger rolilies too. They vary in colour but they also have the same scent as roses. By any other name would smell as sweet' She said laughing.

'Woow this is remarkable. Thank you sensei. I finally know what to grow in our garden. I've been stuck trying to choose the perfect plant. Now I can grow roses at one end, tiger lilies at the other and tiger rolilies in the middle.'

'What a colorful idea. You'll have to send me photos when they come to bloom and fill the space'

'I will. What happened after Connection.' He eyebrows furrowed. 'Am I pregnant?'

'Noone knows what happened, what worked and what didn't. I can give you a test?'

'Let's do that.'

Maiko led her to the bathroom.

'I picked it up before I took you to the garden.'

She handed her the pregnancy test. Keiko took it and entered the bathroom. Maiko waited outside. She paced. She was overly confused. Keiko returned a few minutes later.

'So?'

'Negative.'

'Hmm, let's see if Reiko has the same result.'

They returned to the infirmary. Reiko was pacing around her bed.

'Keiko! Thank goodness you are okay.' She said running up and hugging her.

'Did Aiichirou give you the pregnancy test?'

'Yes he did. '

'What did it say?' Keiko asked.

'It was positive' Reiko smiled.

Maiko gasped. 'I don't understand.'

'Why?'

'I'll explain later'

Keiko looked confused.

'Why do you keep looking at Aiichirou like that?'

'Oh I should explain, remember I said my sacrifice was lost to me?'

'Yes, is that why you became part of the seven moons? As you were the only known fighter without a sacrifice?'

'Yes it is. But of course a fighter cannot live on without a sacrifice. This was only possible because he never died. He is here. We are lustful'

She said hugging him. There was no need to give all the details.

'Wow, welcome back then I guess.' Reiko said.

'Thanks' Aiichirou responded.

'So why exactly did you react to how me being pregnant. Isn't that the result of Connection?'

'That's just it my love, I'm not pregnant.'

'But Sensei is still so certain that an impossible thing had happened. How can you be so sure rather than her rejection to the spell just doubles its effect on me?'

'There is a way I can know an impossible thing had happened.'

'Hi everyone'

Everyone turned in shock to the doorway.

'Ritsuka?'

'Yes? I went out for a walk to get some air. Apparently I passed out or something.'

'Yes something like that' Reiko whispered.

Ritsuka walked in. Everyone gasped and became shocked. They looked not at Ritsuka but behind him to the next figure following him in. They looked from Reiko to the figure and back again. Eventually the figure came into the light.

'Told you I knew there was something impossible.' Maiko spoke.

'Soubi?' Keiko gasped.

Reiko's arms resting across her stomach as she stood in a state of shock.

Now all eyes were staring at Reiko.


	30. Where there is death, there is death

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Reiko, Keiko and my own creativity

**Where there is death, there is death**

'But if you're here' Maiko said pointing to Soubi

'And you're here' Keiko whispered pointing toward Ritsuka

'Then what's in there?' Aiichirou gasped pointing to Reiko's stomach.

Reiko began to cry.

'What's wrong with me?!' She spluttered. Running desperately from the room.

'Reiko!' Keiko called running after her. She peered around the corners at the doorway.

'She's gone. Sensei help me find her please?' She begged tearing up.

'First we need to find out what has happened to her, that way we can at least assure her that we know something'

'mmhmm' she hung her head.

'Aiichirou could you bring Ritsuka and Soubi up to speed about what has happened and double check that the pregnancy test she used wasn't faulty, I'll take Keiko up to my office and check he surveillance system.'

'Alright then, Loveless follow me please.'

'Who is Loveless?' Ritsuka asked.

Maiko gasped.

'What is the last thing you remember?' She asked.

'Erm I was out with my fiancé Soubi but I felt dizzy and passed out. I woke up here'

'He remembers nothing of the Sentouki and to cover it up the spell not only erased their memories but replaced them with normal sensed ones. Hence his initial death is remembered as nothing more than passing out to dizziness.' Aiichirou explained.

'Their names?' Keiko asked.

Maiko lifted their shirts and checked their hips. Seeing nothing she checked the other hip. She then checked Soubi.

'Erm what are you doing?' Ritsuka asked shying away.

He hid behind Soubi who stood protectively between him and the others.

'Their names..'

'Where are they?'

'They are gone' Maiko said hanging her head.

'They are no longer a sentouki. There are just two normal guys.' Aiichirou gasped

'We will have to send them home then' Maiko sighed

'But is my sister okay?' Soubi asked.

'She is fine, just went for a jog and some fresh air. She's trying to be healthier you know before we adopt a baby so she will be able to play for long hours' Keiko said happily

'Oh that makes sense, come on Kitten let's go home, prepare our wedding and look at adoption ourselves. Hey we could visit that place that you and Reiko found.'

Ritsuka smiled and left with him to go home.

'They are normal now? No longer the greatest Sentouki of our history?' Keiko asked

Maiko and Aiichirou shook their heads.

'So they'll age and die naturally now?' Keiko snivelled

'Yes, they are no longer sentouki so will have lost the ability of their youthful immortality. ' Maiko said sadly.

'At least they still remember the important things and can live a normal life. Perhaps they are out of danger now.' Keiko whispered hopeful whilst following Maiko to the security office.

Maiko walked silently. Their greatest historical pair had been lost to humanity. She could still hardly believe it. They continued to walk in their silent solitude, trapped in their sadness, until reaching the office. They sat in the revolving chairs and spun themselves to face the screen. They could see every place under cctv in the building at this current moment.

'Well Reiko managed to find herself in the herbal garden' Maiko said softly pointing at the second screen.

'Did cctv pick up the moments during the spell?'

'Probably yes.'

She tapped away at her keyboard to enlarge the ninetieth screen. Then they watched as the actions occurred in a backward and such an alarming speed. The reversing screen went on untill Maiko suddenly stopped it. Keiko looked up and saw everyone scattered about the room randomly with Ritsuka and Soubi's lifeless bodies lying on the floor. Mist began to form and a large flash took place. They could see several large pieces of ceiling fall and the camera shook. Then everything calmed.

'I didn't see anything unusual' Keiko stammered disappointingly.

'It's remarkable that noone was harmed from the debris. Let's keep watching it maybe something we are missing will soon turn up.'

They continued to rewind, replay and rewatch the recording over and over. Keiko had grown weary and fallen asleep. Moments later she was shaken awake.

'Keiko Keiko quick wake up.'

'Sorry I must've fallen asleep. Why so flustered?'

'I've seen something. Quick look'

She had the screen paused.

'Look carefully at the top right hand corner. '

She then tapped a key and the video played. Just as the screen flashed from the spell, Keiko gasped. There was a shadow. At the mere moment that the flash occurred a shadow passed down the wall. Her eyebrows furrowed. She was confused. She had to squint her eyes and truly focus to be able to see it.

'What is it?' She asked.

'I'll slow it down and enhance the picture so we can find out'

She typed into her keyboard and the screen slowly focused in on the object and clearing the frame piece by piece.

Keiko fell back off her chair.

'Are you okay?'

'A hybrid? What was a hybrid doing there.'

Maiko looked confused, she glances back and saw the same creature.

'I don't know. '

'It's the same one that got Loveless back at the hotel'

'We must carefully play through the video immediately and see what it did. '

She urgently turned back and played through the video at a millisecond speed. Hybrids are uncanny and possess great speed. She cannot afford to play it any faster than this.

She stood with such urgency and speed that Keiko fell back again.

'WE MUST FIND REIKO IMEDIATELY!'

Keiko became instantly terrified.

'Why what is it?!' She asked now afraid for her lover. She looked at the screen behind her to see the shadowing hybrid fading and travelling inside of Reiko. The spell had caused Reiko to become impregnated with the hybrid that was trying to attack us. Because it was so close to her person did it only take effect between the two of them. After all the spell wasn't specific to any two people.

'What do we know of hybrid pregnancies?'

'They are born by ripping apart the carrier and eating them as their first meal to make them strong. Like bugs laying their eggs in dead prey. She WILL be killed by it when it comes fully developed.'

'How long do we have?'

'Approximately three to four days maximum'

Keiko gasped and spluttered. Tears fell violently from her eyes.

'Is she still in the garden?'

Maiko reset the cctv cameras to the present time.

'No she isn't being picked up by any of the cameras. She is no longer on school grounds.'

'WHAT?! REWIND THE CAMERAS FIND WHICH WAY SHE WENT PLEASE' She begged.

Maiko worked fast.

'She was last picked up by camera one hundred and two placing her at the front gate getting into a car. No wait...'

'What is it?'

'Ritsu's sister. She took Reiko, she kidnapped her'

'We must get her back.' Keiko cried helplessly for or lost love.

_Aiichirou, I need you_

Maiko closed her eyes. She began to glow a deep blue colour.

Aiichirou entered. 'Maiko you called me are you okay?'

'We need to go to the residence of Ritsu's sister. She had sent a hybrid who impregnated Reiko and she has now been kidnapped.'

'It seems a bit hasty that we may have to battle so soon after being reunited, are you sure our weaker bond can endure it?'

'Chi chi-'

Aiichirou smiled at the nickname only she called him. 'Our bond is not weak, no one can love anyone as much as I love you. Do not fear. Our strength in love doubles our attack and defence. I believe in Lustful. Do you?'

'Of course my love.'

'Then let us go and get Boundless back and save her before it is too late.'

'Hai' They all said in agreement.

'Let us go. The fate of Reiko rests souly in us now '

'If we fail she dies. ' Aiichirou stuttered.

'We can do it! Right?' Keiko said through her tear stained lips

Never before had silence been so deafening.


	31. I Don't Want To Go

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Reiko, Keiko and my own creativity

**I Don't Want To Go**

Keiko desperately tried calling out to Reiko but was undoubtedly ignored. She couldn't use her bond to find her dying love. It had already been an hour into the search. There could be less then an hour left to save her.

'Chi Chi, found anything yet?' Maiko asked down her mobile.

'Yes a little blood' he sighed.

'What does that mean?'

'It means we could have minutes left rather then hours.'

'Where are you? We must find her immediately.'

A short exchange continued before she snapped her mobile shut and looked at Keiko.

'What is it? Did he find her?'

Before Maiko could answer Keiko doubled over in pain. She screamed as so the glass window cracked. She crossed her arms across her middle and fell to her knees.

'Oh my god, we may not even have minutes but seconds. There is almost no chance of saving them.' Maiko whispered. Maiko carried Keiko to the infirmary. She was crippled up in her ball position and was unable to move throughout the excruitiating agony. Maiko administered some morphine to make the painful transition easier to handle. She could only hope that Aiichirou would find Reiko before she was lost to them. The shatter in their bondline wouldn't kill Keiko but would leave her physically, emotionally and mentally damaged for and undefined amount of time.

Meanwhile on the borders of the school grounds Aiichirou was starting to catch up to Reiko. She had left the building as she fled with fear. She had travelled through to the gates and was now following the country road away from the academy. She must be slowing down. The pain would be of a far too high a level for travel. Plus the ability to move would become difficult as at this point she would be of the same state as a normal 9 month pregnant woman. The pain of such a fast accelerated pregnancy could literally tear her apart or cause her body to shut down. He ran desperately along the road in hope to catch up to her. His throat burned with each breath his tired body drew in. His chest was tight as a stitch claimed his side rendering him to a slower pace. He breathed quick and heavy. The blood trail he was following had stopped. He paused and looked around him. He called her name but no response was heard. There was a break in the branches overhanging from the trees on the side of the road. It was like she fell through and down the treacherous hillside. He breathed deep and prepared himself for what he might find. He lifted a loose broken branch and crouched underneath it. Slowly and carefully he followed the path of destruction down the hill. Broken branches, blood on rocks and brambles collapsing. Although time was of the essence, Aiichirou knew he could not go any faster than a crawling speed to avoid falling. He released an exasperated and annoyed sigh and carried on.

'The morphine isn't helping at all. I can't give you more or you'll suffer signs of overdose' Maiko whispered.

'Is she ok?' A small concerned voice spoke.

'Ritsuka? Soubi? I didn't know you were still here'

'It's too late to travel home now so we commandeered a room to stay in for the night. We heard screaming and was wondering if there was anything we could do. We don't remember much but we remember that the two girls were close friends of ours and that the other is my long lost sibling...where is she?'

'Soubi...she was impregnated unwillingly by a hybrid. She could be near death if Aiichirou doesn't reach her in time to extract it before it tears her apart. I'm sorry. Keiko is heavily bonded with Reiko, she feels her pain. It is so great that pain relief does nothing. I don't know what to do. I am lost.'

'We aren't' Soubi said.

'Can we see her?' Ritsuka asked.

Maiko nodded and pulled back the curtain. They gasped at the sight of her. She was still in a ball, her muscles permanently tensed throughout the agony. She had lost almost all colour in her skin. Her eyes were blackened and her cheeks were burning red as she clenched her teeth fighting the pain. Every now and then she let out a painful scream. Ritsuka's ears rang. He needed to help her. He didn't like to see the suffering. He moved silently and swiftly around her to face her. He took her hand in his. She squeezed his hand in comfort and to help through the pain. He could feel his bones starting to crack under the grip. He didn't flinch. He brought his other hand over hers and gently stroked it.

'Gi-give m-m-me stre-ngth' Keiko stammered weakly.

Ritsuka's eyes widened.

_How can I give her strength?_

His eyes softened to a close. He tightened his hands round hers and thought of happy memories. He held them strongly in his mind. He thought of happy times with her strongly in his heart. Soubi mimicked his actions with her other hand. To their surprise, her tight on their hands loosened. Her entire body relaxed. Her jaws no longer clenched together but instead allowed her to let out a grateful sigh of relief.

'Thank you' She whispered before falling into a restful slumber.

'Boys, let's leave her to rest. I want to show you something.' Maiko spoke seriously. They lowered her hands and followed Maiko to the security room. She enlarged a camera screen and rewound it.

'What are you showing us?'

'A miracle.' She spoke pressing her spacebar.

They could themselves taking Keiko's hand and closing their eyes. Everything seemed in the ordinary, then just as she started to relax the screen changed. There was a soft white glow around the three of them. Maiko stopped the playback.

'Was that her?' Soubi asked.

'It was the both of you.'

'Impossible. We can't glow. We are just well people. You guys are the strange ones. Talking of bondlines and spells and stuff.' Ritsuka spoke profusely.

'You were once one of us. Why else would certain memories be lost to you. All the memories between the start of your teen years till now are gone. You don't think that is strange?'

'I remember some things. But it's blurred, like it was a dream that I'm slowly waking up from'

Then Soubi spoke wide eyed.

'I remember everything. When we helped the girl. I remembered everything. I'm a fighter, Ritsuka my sacrifice, everything. But how? Our names were lost.'

'You are slowly returning to our world as Boundless are slowly disappearing. It's peculiar. It could be something to do with Connection. Perhaps the binding spell allowed you both to live but as normal people. Because the spell was cast at Boundless too, I think I understand what has happened. To live you had to sacrifice all knowledge and belonging of the sentouki world, but this effect is only in place whilst Boundless still lives as it is by their will that the spell was cast upon them to let you survive.'

'So if the two girls die, the ones you call boundless, we will become loveless again?'

'Exactly, the four of you are connected in a kind of circle.'

'I don't want that. I don't want the girls to die to have what we used to have back. We have to help save them. How can we save them?' Ritsuka pleaded.

_He never could bring himself to see suffering or death after what he had been through in his childhood._

'Aiichirou said that Reiko was following the country road leading away from the academy. He was following her and would use a spell to transport her back here quickly so we can remove the hybrid before it kills her.'

'I'm so confused with this hybrid and everything. We can only wait and hope he reaches her in time.'

Maiko's mobile rang.

'Hai?'

_'I've found her, we don't have much time so I'm sending her to the infirmary now'_

'Understood' She flipped her mobile shut.

'He found her, we need to go to the infirmary.'

They ran round corridors and rooms to get there. When they arrived they saw her on the floor dazed and broken. Her entire body was covered in bruises and scratches. Several bones in her face and legs were broken. Her cheekbone was protruding through the skin. Her face stained with tears. Her swollen belly and torn through her clothing and was squirming around.

'Quickly. We must have it removed before we lose her.'

Soubi carried her to the nearest bed. Underneath her was a small pool of blood from her injuries and forced pregnancy.

'We have to work together.'

Maiko said grabbing a scalpel. She tore it in a swift neat line along the bottom of her abdomen. Using both hand she separated the skin apart. A green looking slimy fluid poured from her.

'Must be its amniotic fluid. Soubi I need you to reach in and pull it out.'

Reluctantly he reached in and pulled out a strange looking creature. Part human, part dog and part something no one knows of.

'Detach it and destroy it. It may look cute now but it is a born killer hurry.' She ordered doing her best to clean out her womb before stitching. Keiko began to wriggle and scream again.

'Ritsuka calm her as best you can, it's their bond. The blood loss and everything may be causing it to begin tearing unless we save her.'

Soubi left the room to deal with his instruction. Soon everything had calmed to a still. Both Maiko and Soubi were covered in green slime and crimson blood. Reiko's clothes were stained as they desperately kept her alive with blood transfusions and IV fluids. The three of them were in a deep state of shock. They slowly made their way to bed.

'Soubi?'

'Yes Kitten?' He asked sliding into bed beside him.

'Do you think they will be ok?'

'I hope so, I lost my mother and father. Reiko is the only family I have left.'

'Let us sleep. We need rest.'

(The next morning)

'AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH'

A scream rocked through the academy setting everyone bolt upright. They all flipped back the covers and ran from their bedrooms to the infirmary.

Reiko was out like a light. They assumed she was asleep. Whereas Keiko was screaming uncontrollably. They tried soothing her and giving her painkillers but nothing worked. She suddenly stopped screaming and started having a horrible seizure.

'She's seizing, why?'

'She looks really pale is the transfusion working' Ritsuka spoke from Reiko's bedside. He picked up a hand but dropped it immediately at the touch.

'Guys she's stone cold. Quick we have to help her she's slipping away from us.'

'Aiichirou I can deal with Keiko along with Soubi, you help her you're more experienced.'

He nodded and moved along the room to check her vital signs.

'No I have to be with her.'

'Soubi please. You are emotionally attached so may unintentionally get in the way. I'm sorry I don't mean it in a bad way. '

'No I understand Sensei.'

'Her heart rate is dropping. Squeeze those bags rush the fluids in.' He instructed. Ritsuka squeezed the hanging bags with both hands.

'She has stopped breathing Maiko we need the AED.' He yelled compressing her chest.

Her entire being waved with each compression. It was as though she was made of rubber or something soft. She moved with each pressing of all of his strength. Her ribs cracked but he didn't soften or slow. He lifted her chin and breathed heavily inside her. Keiko's seizure got worse as time went on. Maiko returned with a large block-like machine on wheels. Soubi stood silently, unable to move or speak, only watch. Maiko shocked her lifeless body. Aiichirou breathed into her and she was shocked again. Soubi flinched with each attempt to revive his sister. He fell to his knees as she was shocked again. Reiko opened her eyes, everyone smiled. They had won her back.

'I don't want to go.' She whispered painlessly before falling limp once more.

Keiko screamed as the seizure got as bad as it possibly could have been.

Maiko and Aiichirou tried desperately to revive her once more. Soubi called for his sister not to give up fighting, to come back to him. Her heart rate beated slower and softer until it finally stopped. When her pain and suffering was finally over. When she had won the battle against the hybrid...but lost the war. Keiko stopped screaming. Her seizure ended. That was when they knew.

Reiko was gone.

She had passed.

The bond was broken.

And Boundless...

Had died.


	32. Confessions

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Reiko, Keiko and my own creativity

**Confessions**

'Soubi?'

...

'Soubi wake up'

He opened his eyes and groaned at the light.

'What happened?'

'Well you and Ritsuka became Loveless again when Boundless' bond broke. The sudden change caused you both to pass out. Don't worry Ritsuka is fine. We are sending you both to our kind of rehab to help you get back to the system, he is already there.' Maiko said softly.

'Sit up slowly so you don't get dizzy' said Aiichirou from the end of his bed.

'Reiko...she's gone. She was all I had.' Soubi said allowing a tear to roll down the outside of his cheek and drip off the end of his chin.

Ritsuka burst through the door.

'Ritsuka you are supposed to be in rehabilitation so we can adjust your body in smooth steps in transaction back into a sentouki pair.' Aiichirou said slightly angered that he stepped out of his programme.

'I know but Soubi was depressingly upset, I needed to see him. I felt his pain and I wouldn't want to be on my own if I had felt that.' Ritsuka said.

'No Ritsuka, it's just grieving process. Go back to your programme, I'll join you soon.' Soubi breathed.

'Ok' He said softly leaving.

'Where is Keiko?' Soubi asked.

'She left with Reiko's body to ready a funeral and attempt to move on. Given her losing Reiko I doubt we will hear from her again. We had no idea she even left before it was too late. We know not where she is going or what she will do. We just hope for the best.'

'Me too.'

'You will need to do rehab as well. Then we will send you home to recover properly.'

'Hai'

Soubi pushed all grieving aside until rehab was over. His face remained expressionless. He spoke almost not at all. When he did speak it was an inaudible mumbled whisper. His body was shutting itself off to the world due to losing the only family he had left. The sister he never knew he even had to a few years ago and already she was stolen from him. Ritsuka slept uncomfortable beside him as Soubi sat upright on his side of the bed. His sister came into his life for such a short amount of time. It wasn't fair she was still so young, she had so many plans. He then felt something. He felt anger. It boiled inside of him. He would find whoever sent that hybrid and he will make them pay. Ritsuka doesn't like violence or murder so he may have to keep this to himself. But how could he? Ritsuka would know, he would feel the deceit.

He decided to speak to him in the morning. Instead for now he tried to sleep.

Ritsuka woke up first. He had been thinking of Reiko the night before. Maybe this is his fault?

What if this was because of that letter? From Ritsu's sister was it? He couldn't remember but there was a way he could find out. They had to go home. Ritsuka packed their things before Soubi woke. He rang for a cab to come in half an hour. He woke Soubi.

'Soubi, I've packed everything and called a cab so we can go home. We have finished our rehab and there is nothing but reminders of what happened here.' Ritsuka lied fluently.

Soubi groaned and nodded. They took their turns to shower before grabbing their suitcases and heading out. They thanked Maiko and Aiichirou for everything they had done. Ritsuka pulled Soubi into the cab before anyone could question why they were leaving so soon.

'Ritsuka why the hurry?'

It was the first thing Soubi said since...that night.

'I just think it will be nicer to be at home that's all. Relaxed environment, noone watching or pestering us you know?'

Soubi thought for a moment but agreed as well. Soon enough they were back into the old and slightly forgotten comforts of their home. It's been weeks since they were last there and immediately they both relaxed. Ritsuka opened the front door and went in. Nothing had changed, the surfaces haven't even begun to gather dust just yet. Ritsuka knew the letter was hidden in the back of his drawer upstairs.

'Erm, Soubi here, I'll unpack for you. Just watch tv and relax or something. Might make you feel better.'

Saying nothing Soubi nodded, handed Ritsuka his suitcase and went to the living room. Ritsuka peered around the corner to make sure Soubi was distracted enough before heaving the bags upstairs to their room. He left the cases to one side and went straight to the drawer. His sock drawer... at the back was the crumpled letter. He opened and reread it.

'Soon. Soon they could come for us. Maybe they already have.' Ritsuka spoke to himself worriedly.

'Who will come Ritsuka?' Soubi spoke confused in the doorway.

Ritsuka jumped in shock and put the letter in his back pocket.

'Soubi, erm no one?' Ritsuka knew he had been caught out and he didn't want to hurt him anymore. So he explained.

'Ritsu's sibling. There's two, twins, a man and a woman. They are also a sentouki. They, like us, are one of a kind. We use love like you know , they have to use a sibling kind of love. It is also just as powerful...By the way I found this, I was bringing it for you'

Soubi handed Ritsuka the letter addressed to him. He knew what it was and instantly he was afraid.

'My results...' He murmured tearing open the envelope. He smiled.

'Soubi look. I got an A. I got my degree' He was ecstatic. The ceremony was tomorrow as well.

_I never realised we were away so long. I forgot about these_ Ritsuka thought to himself. Soubi smiled but he could tell that he was worried.

'Do you think they sent the hybrid again?' Ritsuka asked.

'It is likely. And it MURDERED my sister!' Soubi had lost his temper and started rampaging around the room, knocking things over as he went. 'We are going to find them. When we do we are going to end them. '

Ritsuka sighed. He didn't want to end someone but what they had done was unforgiveable. If they had it their way both Boundless and Loveless would cease to exist. Perhaps even more sentouki then that if they continued their killing spree. There is no way of knowing whether they were targets chosen or whether they were part of a long list of people.

'Very well. We can leave tomorrow after the ceremony.' Ritsuka mumbled leaving the room.

Soubi stood silently. He had upset him again. He brought his hand up to his face and hung his head. He cleaned up the mess he made and finished unpacking.

'I better go apologize to Ritsuka.' He said to himself.

He wondered aimlessly around the house looking for him.

_He has hidden himself away_

'RITSUKA?!' he called.

'RITSUKA I'M SORRY PLEASE COME OUT!'

Soubi began to panic. He couldn't find him.

'This isn't funny anymore!' He tried coaxing him to come out of his hiding place. He carried on searching.

Ritsuka groaned and woke up. His head was pounding. He reached his hand back over his hair. His hand was wet with crimson blood. He used his hypnotherapy to heal himself before falling in and out of unconsciousness again. He woke up once more and saw that he was in some kind of jail cell. Big enough to stand and move a few steps in. No bed and just a small pan. Ritsuka assumed that was his bathroom while he was stuck here. He looks up to see you standing there with your twin sibling. Your name writing around your wrist. The lettering was blocked and swirled at the edges in a kind of floral design. 'Who are you?' Ritsuka asked weakly.

You tell him your name as well as your twin and your true name that you share.

'Why are you doing this?' He asked as his eyes drooped.

'You killed our brother. We want to return the favour in a way you won't possibly forget' You growl.

'Poor Soubi won't hear you from here. Your domain won't stretch far enough. He won't find you and by the time he does it will be too late. We are going to have fun torturing you until you are begging us for death.' Your twin laughs as they intimidate your prisoner.

'Why, why are you so evil?' Ritsuka asked.

'Evil? Brother, he calls us evil.'

'The way I see it we are the good guys getting justice on a murderer'

'Murderer, tut that's RICH coming from you! You tried to kill us but unfortunately that didn't work did it? No, Connection brought us back. Then you sent that demon hybrid again and ended up killing Reiko. You are the murderers'

You smile. You enjoyed the way you made him react.

'Well then I guess we are all murderers here aren't we? Let us leave him in solitude behind the bars.' As you both turn to leave your twin hits Ritsuka.

'Save it for later twin. We will have fun together playing with this feisty one'

Then you left leaving Ritsuka laying on the floor of the cage.

_Soubi, Seimei, Neisei...anyone? Help me_

He was not heard. But he was told that. It was true.

'Help me' He whimpered before passing out again.


	33. Cruel Desire

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Reiko, Keiko and my own creativity

**Cruel Desire**

(Your Point Of View)

'Twin, I'm hungry' I whined.

'It's eight in the morning, just go buy something' My twin moaned in return.

'Ergh alright.' I moan getting out of bed. I got changed and went downstairs. Ritsuka was sleeping in the corner of the cage. I chuckle cheekily grabbing a frying pan. I sneak up to the cage and swing the frying pan against it as hard as I could. Ritsuka jumped up and searched in a panic for what it was. He even left a little puddle of his fear where he was once sleeping. For some reason I thought it was completely hilarious and broke down laughing. I laughed harder when he started calling me an idiot. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

'Idiot? I'm not the one that got captured and is now trapped in a cage. It's ok though, we are going to have fun today.' I say chuckling. I put the frying pan back in the sink grabbed my twins credit card and left. We had nothing more than a two-floor shack but it was home. My twin and I grew up here together when our parents were taken by some men. We never saw them again so we just assumed what had happened...had happened, so we learned to survive on our own. There was a pizza shop a half an hours' walk away. Usually I'd have it delivered but stretching the legs in the morning, after sleeping in that horrid wooden bed, felt quite nice. I always wake up with a sore back and occasionally a numb leg too. My twin had the more comfortable bed because they were born like two minutes before me so that made them the eldest. Apparently they think that means I have to do what they say. I kind of do, I'd never win that kind of fighting. I'd be crushed before I knew it.

'Yo Boss, I'll have a large pizza with pepperoni, peppers and mushrooms on one side and all ya veggies on the other.' I said handing over the card. They scanned it, gave it back and started preparing the pizza. It's cool because I can see them make it. They roll out the dough and just start throwing it around in the air. I tried it once but it got stuck to the ceiling or I'd drop it. On went the tomato sauce and grated cheese. After that was the toppings. Stupid vegetarian twin. Vegetables alone are so boring. It cooked for ten minutes and then they handed me the box. It was still warm. I hurried home before it could get cold.

'Can I have something to eat?' Ritsuka asked. I laughed. 'No, maybe if my veggie twin leaves anything but that is up to them.' I separated the halves onto plates and took them upstairs. After breakfast we were just going to have some playful teasing with Ritsuka.

'Here twin, this is your half.' They sat up in bed and took the pizza.

'What shall we do with the brat today?' I ask munching on my own.

'Dunno, his sentouki is probably searching high and low for him by now. ' We laughed.

'And he is missing his graduation ceremony that starts in five minutes'

'It don't matter. They'll post his degree home, too bad he may not ever see it.'

'So twin. What shall we do today?' I ask

'How about...torturing him so he thinks it can't get worse when we have barely begun. Pull his hair, slap him about a bit and a few punches and kicks.'

'That all. Can I burn him?'

'If you want to, but nothing major. Can't give him infection or anything to kill him off before we feel justice has been truly served.'

'Hmm true' I say polishing off my last bite.

'I'm full. Give this to him. Might raise his hope a little.' My sibling hands me one half eaten slice.

'Yeah sure.'

I clean up our things and go back downstairs.

'Here, my twin left you this' I say throwing it into the cage. He lunged forward for it and ate it in one bite. What an animal, and it has barely been a day before he lost his human nature. Pathetic. I clean up from breakfast and sit around on the couch waiting for the elder sibling t come downstairs. They eventually did and we entered the cage with him. Locking the door behind us.

'You. You murdered our brother.' I said.

'No, it was more like self defence. He was a horrid person anyway' The lowlife prisoner responded.

I hit him hard around the face and he backed off. My twin and I took turns to intimidate him after which we would hit him again. He swung back at my sibling but I grabbed his wrist. Kicking him in the stomach so he would stop fighting, I took out a lighter. I held the flame against the underside of his wrist. He pulled and yanked at his arm as much as he could. He screamed in agony and that pleased me so I held the flame closer. My sibling, as always, ruined my fun by forcing me to let him go. They then went and took a large chunk of hair in their hands and yanked it back so Ritsuka had to look up into their eyes. They said something I didn't hear before punching him in the side of the face and pulling out a chunk of his hair.

'This was fun. But I don't feel like justice has been served as equally yet. We'll play again later' They then said. I frowned

We left the cage and locked him in and went up stairs.

'That's not fair. I was enjoying myself!' I yelled beginning to throw a tantrum. 'You always stop me from having fun.'

'You'll have your fun but we don't wanna kill him off too quickly or we'll end up not having as much fun as we would like.'

'Fine' I spat.

(Ritsuka's point of view)

'Why are they doing this to me? Why so cruel? Why enjoy it?' I ask myself disgusted that they would think this fun. I gently stroked my wrist. It stung even though my finger was barely touching the skin. It was hot and starting to blister. Tears fell from my eyes as I lick it, hoping to at least cool it down. I sat back against the wall staring at the ceiling. I had aches and pains all over my body. My head throbbed since that evil twin pulled my hair out. My wrist stung and burned since the other one singed my flesh. I could still smell it. A putrid smell of lighter fuel and burning flesh. They will probably torture me until I die, especially if what they say is true. That no one can hear my calls from here. Tortured to death? Seems like the worst possible way to die.

_Soubi Soubi please I need you. They are torturing me. They will torture me till death_

He probably won't hear me. I hung my head and watched as I spun the ring around my finger. I worked so hard for my degree and now I've missed the graduation ceremony to celebrate it. What if Soubi never finds me? What if he never gets close enough to hear my calls? What if my last moments with him, the last thing he will remember of me was us fighting? Of me storming off like a toddler?

For the second time ever in my life, and in just the space of a few months, I truly believed I was going to die.


	34. Hope

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Reiko, Keiko and my own creativity

**Hope**

Soubi knew something wasn't right when Ritsuka still hadn't turned up the next day. He had bags under his eyes where he had stayed up all night in the living room hoping he would come home. If Ritsuka was upset and went away to clear his head or calm down then he should be back by now. Soubi had a gut feeling that something was wrong . All of last night Ritsuka hadn't returned and he couldn't wait any longer. He picked up his mobile.

'Seimei?'

'Soubi what is it?'

'Ritsuka is missing'

'What do you mean he is missing' he growled.

'Well I thought he might've gone out to the park for a bit of fresh air or something but he still hasn't come back and he left last night and I don't know what to do, you have to help me please' Soubi begged through breathlessness.

'Ok we'll be over as quick as we can there must be something there that can help us find him alright just calm down and be cautious. If someone has taken him they might come back for you'

Before Soubi could answer Seimei had hung up. Soubi held his head in his hands and let his mobile drop to the table.

'What have I done?' He kept muttering over and over to himself. He heard a knock on the door and jumped in fright to the point of falling back off his chair.

'Soubi is that you? Are you alright?' Nisei asked softly.

'Yes yes just fell off my chair' He replied opening the door.

'Where did you last see him?' Nisei asked walking inside.

'Erm I think it was in our bedroom, it's upstairs.'

Nisei went upstairs to look for something to go on. Seimei, instead of following, took Soubi by his collar and pulled him viciously to his face.

'If anything happens to my brother...'

'You'll kill me?'

'No don't be foolish that would relieve you of pain. I'd make sure you live the longest life possible so you can suffer as long as possible without him do you hear me!' he spat.

'Of course.'

He threw him to the floor and went upstairs to help Nisei. Moments later they returned with the letter sent to Ritsuka threatening them.

'We think maybe it was the ones who sent the letter. They are probably the only people who want you to suffer.'

'That letter. Ritsuka had hidden it from me, we were just going to talk about it when I lost it at remembering the murder of Reiko. I had completely forgotten about it. Do you know where they might be?'

Seimei smiled cheekily,' I don't but I'm sure Sensei will. They keep records of all sentouki they are aware of especially if they are students. If these really are siblings of Ritsu then I have no doubt that they attended the academy.'

They called her and she told them their last known address. ' Let's end this shall we?'

Nisei and Soubi nodded in agreement and left with Seimei.

'Seimei, where is this place?' Soubi asked. He had never heard of it before.

'It's very run down and mostly made up of poverty stricken people, most of them built their own house out of whatever scrap they managed to find. It's almost derelict apart from a few people so it is kind of like a junkyard acting like a countryside.'

'Why isn't Ritsuka calling to me?' He thought aloud.

Seimei stopped to turn and look at him.

'This place is too far for him to reach you. It could take us several days to get there but to save time we will rent a car and take turns to drive so we may make it in around two if we are lucky.'

Soubi nodded. 'Let's go'

The trio went to a nearby car rental and paid to have a car for a week. Seimei let Soubi drive first giving him directions to a place that he already knew. From there he wouldn't know the way whereas Nisei and Seimei will. It was starting to get dark when Soubi and Seimei switched places. Soubi was sick with worry but forced himself to sleep. He would need whatever strength he could gather.

Seimei and Nisei spoke to each other quietly. Soubi sometimes muttered in his sleep or called out Ritsuka's name. Seimei sighed,

'Here let's swap it's almost noon. We'll be there by tomorrow hopefully. I need rest.'

He pulled over and switched places with Nisei. Soubi was in the backseat squirming with discomfort of his obvious nightmares. He was like a zombie. Seimei sat in the passenger seat.

'Promise me that you'll wake me if you are tired, last thing we need is someone sleeping at the wheel and crashing.'

'I promise' He said and began to drive.

Soubi suddenly sat up gripping the side of his head and screamed. Seimei woke with a start and Nisei lost control for a moment. After turning off and pulling over the pair got out and pulled him from the back seat.

'Soubi what is it?' Nisei asked.

'My head, it burns, it hurts so much'

'It's probably Ritsuka, we are getting close enough for them to have reconnected now. Soubi wait here a moment.' Seimei said going to the trunk of the car. He came back with a bag. Inside was some food, water and some first aid equipment. He opened a bottle of water and tilted it slowly up at Soubi's lips. He drank a little but refused more.

'We should probably stop for food and drink anyway.' Nisei said.

Seimei handed Soubi some painkillers. 'For the pain until it ceases.'

Soubi took them but it was still an agonising wait until he began to relax a little.

'It's like he is being tortured I've never been hit with so much pain and suffering. We have to reach him.

'Yes but not now we need to eat and rehydrate. We'll need to be prepared and as strong as possible.'

They ate swiftly before all clambering back into the car. Seimei insisted on driving so his fighter could rest.

'Don't worry too much Soubi. We will be there by the evening.' Seimei said calmingly.

'When we do and if Ritsuka is in bad shape...I'll kill them' Soubi growled.


	35. Escape

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Reiko, Keiko and my own creativity

A/N: Sorry it has been so long but essays and assignments don't write themselves :) hope you enjoy this chapter though thanks for your support guys.

**Escape**

Soubi felt the car rumble as it slowed to a stop.

'Soubi are you sure he is near here.' Seimei asked looking around the derelict buildings and wooded areas.

'Yes. I can feel him he is near.'

Seimei woke Nisei and they all stealthily left the car and started creeping through the shrubbery and trees. Soubi suddenly felt burning along his thigh. He fell to the floor gripping his leg so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He gritted his teeth and breathed hard. The pain slowly subsided before they could continue. Soubi knew Ritsuka was suffering but they had to go undetected to have the best chance to save him

The trio emerged through the tree line to find an old and seemingly abandoned village. 'Who knew that there one was a thriving village here.' Nisei whispered.

'It is no wonder it took so long before you were able to reconnect to each other when Ritsuka was this far away and off the beaten track.' Seimei said.

'There' Soubi suddenly said urgently. In the building at the end of the street there was a small amount of light emanating from the window upstairs.

They all looked at each other, nodded and started for the house. The closer they got the stronger the fell of the fighters domain. It was strong but still no match for them.

'We will need to hurry. If we can feel their presence then they can feel ours, they may try to run with Ritsuka or rush into killing him' Nisei spoke standing up straight.

'You don't have to tell him twice' Soubi said still hushed as he nodded toward Soubi who had taken off like a bullet to the house. The beloved pair rolled their eyes and began to chase after him.

Ritsuka was sweating heavily. He felt sick and he could feel fever spreading through him His head pulsed with each heartbeat. He could hardly move his leg without raging pain. He sat hunched against the wall where the cruel pair had left him. He felt unable to move or speak. From upstairs he heard them running around and talking fast. They were panicking about something. They came bounding downstairs. Both carrying backpacks that were almost over spilling.

You look over to Ritsuka, 'What about him?'

'No time to deal with him we will have to leave him. We won't be able to battle both him and the other pair. He is weak now anyway I have an idea. Quick let's go'

Ritsuka strained to see the back packs disappear out a side door. He groaned. He felt weak. 'Soubi?' he breathed and winced in agony.

_Soubi I can't hold on much longer._

Soubi wanted to chase down the pair he had then seen start running away but he also wanted to see to Ritsuka. He was stuck with a decision he didn't know how to make. He continuously jiggled between one direction and the next moaning and groaning as he did. Finally with an angered growl he let the pair get away and ran inside the small hut instead. What he saw brought him to his knees and left him speechless and motionless. Something that had happened to Soubi only once before and that was when he had lost his ears. He became an emotionless brick wall for several months when that had happened. He heard a small whisper. 'Soubi' He scrambled and crawled towards the bars and gripped a hold of them to keep him upright. 'Ritsuka?' he gasped tears falling.

Ritsuka slumped his head to one side so he could see Soubi. He smiled. 'I knew you'd find me' he said before closing his eyes. 'Ritsuka hold on ok we are here now!' Soubi called. The bars snapped like toothpicks under his powerful spell. He approached Ritsuka tenderly. He had several broken bones, bruises, cuts and burns. Beloved had finally caught up with him.

'Is...is he dead?' Seimei asked.

'No. Just weak and unconscious. I can't move him like this. He has too many broken bones and one of them in his leg is sticking out. It will hurt him too much'

'Can you use a spell to transport him?' Nisei piped up.

'With Ritsuka this weak, I won't be able to cast a spell powerful enough. But maybe you can. Please Nisei get him somewhere safe. To one of our hospitals. If it is possible get him back to sensei and the infirmary at the academy, it may be the best place for him. Please'

Nisei looked from Ritsuka to Soubi to Seimei. 'I don't know if I can or how far I could get him.'

Seimei looked at Nisei. 'If we put absolutely everything into it, all three of us, we may just get him to the doorstep of the academy. It will take all the strength that you have left Soubi and to give Nisei enough strength will probably render me unconscious or worse. '

At hearing that Nisei became uncomfortable. They all agreed to try. Seimei put both his hands on Nisei's shoulders and knelt behind him in case he was to indeed fall. Soubi and Nisei gave it everything that they had. They were growing weak and fast when finally they heard a large crack before all three of them fell unconscious.

(In the security room of seven moons)

Sensei was nibbling away at some chinese noodles when an alarm of one of her cameras sounded. She spun her chair back to the dozens of computer screens and scanned each one for the alarm trigger. At the entrance she saw what looked like a body. She picked up the microphone.

'Security to entrance gate one, security to entrance gate one. Possible intruder. Possible intruder' She put the microphone down and swinging the chair from side to side, went back to enjoying her take-away suspecting that it was no more than a hoax or an animal. She watched the guards approach the dark figure slowly. She jumped and fell out of her seat when her walkie talkie sounded.

'You'll want to see this.'

'Why why what is it?'

' some kid, dunno if he's alive...hold on the guys checking...oh my god he is alive. Sensei come quick he is practically on deaths doorstep'

'Who is it? have you checked for a name?'

'Hold on...check for a name guys...he has one? what is it?...Sensei he does have a name. Loveless.'

She gasped. 'Bring him to the infirmary NOW!'

She left for the infirmary to await his arrival and to get the staff ready for him. On her way she rang Soubi's mobile. 'Soubi wasn't with him, where is he?' she said to herself. She rang multiple times but he never answered. 'Agatsuma...Where are you?'


	36. Soon

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Reiko, Keiko and my own creativity

**Soon**

Ritsuka opened his eyes, but it hurt to do so. His body hurt all over. He could feel soft woven bandages wrapped thickly around his head. One of his arms and legs were heavy and fixed in plaster casts. His chest hurt with each breath. Like someone river danced across his ribcage. He groaned and looked around.

_Where is Soubi? Where am I?_

What worried Ritsuka most is that he felt broken. He couldn't see his bondline or feel it or Soubi. Was it because he was so physically damaged. He didn't know. He started to panic.

'Soubi!' He cried forcing himself to sit up. Several people in white rushed in and forced a fighting Ritsuka back into bed and holding him down. He felt a pinprick and started to feel numb. He knew they had given him some sort of shot to calm him down.

Two more entered the room. They were talking to one another.

'It seems he has woken.'

'Sensei?' Ritsuka spoke weakly. All his energy had been drained.

'Ritsuka, you must rest. Especially, in this condition. Where is Soubi?'

'You don't know?!' Ritsuka panicked.

'Oh dear, we must find him. What if he is in the same state? Plus such injuries without help from your bond or fighter could take several months to heal.'

'Please we need to find him' Ritsuka begged struggling against the drugs to move again. He was held down.

'Ritsuka.' Sensei sighed. 'We will do what we can to find Agatsuma-san, you need to focus on recovering and regaining some of your strength.'

Ritsuka could not argue any further. They had all but left the room. With not much left in terms of options he simply fell asleep. Though he knew his worry would cause his mind to plague his rest with nightmares, there is nothing to do to help.

(Elsewhere)

'Soubi? Come on Soubi wake up.' He could hear the sound of Nisei and the violent shaking of his shoulders.

_I'm alive?_

He opened his eyes but winced and brought his arms over his face. There was a brightness that burned through his eyes and flamed into his skull making his head hurt. He could still see the bright light through his eyelids. Then a shadow loomed over him and relieved him of the light. It felt safe to open his eyes again without being burned through his broken spectacles. He groaned and opened his eyes, even dared bring his arm away to see Nisei's red tear stained face. At first Soubi was confused but then began to worry. Had Seimei not woken up?

'Nisei?' He grunted pushing himself up and rubbing his face. He pulled off his broken glasses, sighed and threw them down on the floor beside him.

'Soubi you're okay.' He said relieved.

'What's wrong?' Soubi asked.

'What? Oh this?' He said wiping his face, 'Don't worry it was just the pain from the straining of spell casting. It took more power than I thought.'

'Seimei?'

'He is ok. Too weak to move so I put him in the car and came back for you. I'm just glad you didn't wake up before I got back and wandered off. I tried carrying you but I wasn't strong enough so I had to wake you. Sorry...sort of. Come one we should back to the academy to see if it worked.'

Soubi only nodded. He didn't want to speak. He couldn't sense Ritsuka at all. Either the spell worked and he was sent somewhere too far to pick him up yet, especially in Ritsuka's weak state, he'd be harder for Soubi to detect. He hoped if the spell worked that it got Ritsuka to the academy and not lost somewhere in which he would likely die before he is found. Most of all, Soubi hoped, prayed and even wished that it wasn't because they were already too late which is why he felt this way. He felt empty. Lost like a child in a park who lost sight of his parents. No emotion left to feel. He spoke nothing the entire time he was in the car. Motionless. Senseless. Emotionless. He seemed like some sort of zombie. Seimei had even recovered and was back to normal. Between Beloved they reached the academy within the day.

'Soubi?' Seimei asked looking back.

'Can you find him?' Nisei asked.

Soubi ignored them. He didn't even seem to acknowledge that they had even arrived. His face was still straight and sullen. Beloved looked at one another beginning to worry. They knew that if Soubi had sensed Ritsuka that he wouldn't be acting like this. He would've gone running to find him.

_I can't find him. I've lost him._

Soubi was silently distraught. He truly believed his Ritsuka was lost to him. He didn't want to live any longer. Without Ritsuka, he had nothing to live for. He opened the car and got out. As he did a pack of cigarettes fell out of the car door pocket. He picked them up. He wanted so much now to smoke all of them in one go. But he couldn't.

(3 Years before )

Soubi lit a cigarette as he watched Ritsuka tapping away at his computer doing some sort of coursework.

'Soubi, smoking is bad for you. Why don't you ever stop?'

'Worried about me Ritsuka?' He chuckled

'Don't assume anything like that. But yes.'

Soubi smirked and took another puff.

Ritsuka coughed on the dirtied air.

'Soubi. I want you to quit smoking. It isn't a nice taste when you kiss me. It'll be better for us if you were healthier. Especially, now I've noticed you getting breathless quicker in heated battles. Where will I be if you died from all that rotten smoking '

Soubi paused mid breath and took in what Ritsuka had said. He let his arm fall limp across his leg.

'Is that an order?'

Ritsuka huffed.

_Why is it I have to give an order for him to do ANYTHING_

'Yes, I order you Soubi to stop smoking.' Ritsuka said bluntly.

'Yes, master.' He said immediately stubbing out the one he was smoking.

Stopping smoking was hard, even for Soubi. His fingers would be tapping on his paintbrush as he felt the withdrawal symptoms kick in. Itching for a cheeky smoke. What Ritsuka didn't find out wouldn't hurt right?

_No I can't Ritsuka would be mad if he found out_

Within a couple of months Soubi was completely clean of cigarettes in his life. He threw all of them out. The withdrawal was getting easier to ignore. And within half a year. Soubi was a non-smoker. He truly did feel better for it, healthier and happier. Just like Ritsuka said.

Soubi stared at the box remembering that time. He tilted his hand and watched the box slowly slide off and fall. He stepped on the box on his way into the academy. Nisei and Seimei stared after him.

'Let's follow him. Maybe someone here knows where Ritsuka is or how to find him.' Nisei said optimistically getting out to follow Soubi inside. Seimei was unsure but followed anyway. Soubi walked through the halls mindlessly. He was moving on autopilot. He didn't even react or apologise to the several students he bumped into. Suddenly Soubi felt something. He shrugged it off. He saw some men and women in white coats and aprons rushing towards the infirmary. He heard a familiar voice calling to them. It was Sensei.

'Come on hurry it up with the antibiotics before we lose him to this infection. Move it!'

She caught sight of him.

'Soubi?!' she called staring at him.

Soubi's expression didn't change at all. Not until he knew who was fighting infection in the infirmary.

'Soubi, hurry please. Ritsuka needs your strength.'

Soubi did a double take.

_Surely she isn't talking about my Ritsuka. I would have felt him if I was this close surely._

Nonetheless, he hurried toward the infirmary. Everyone was crowded round one of the beds. Soubi couldn't see who was in it. He panicked. What if it was Ritsuka? What if he is too late?

One of the nurses stepped to one side to rush through the IV drip. The face he now saw was sunken. Skinny. Dark.

'But...I don't understand...'

Seimei and Nisei walked towards the infirmary. They turned into the pristine cream and white room. One of the beds was surrounded by doctors and nurses. They couldn't see the patient. Soubi was standing and staring at them all working.

'Seimei you don't think that's-' Nisei said gesturing to the bed, daring not to finish his sentence.

Seimei became completely enraged. He grabbed Soubi by the back of collar and yanked him back harshly. Soubi fell hard onto his back. Seimei clambered on top of him and struck him again and again. Soubi did nothing but let his face swing from side to side each time his face was met with a fist. He didn't even need to grit his teeth. He couldn't feel pain anyway at this time. Nisei pushed against Seimei trying to stop him.

'Seimei stop you have both misunderstood.'

Both ignored him. Soubi felt weightless and let his mind drift from the place he was.

Sensei and several doctors fought to break them apart.

'No wait you have misunderstood please stop and let me explain' they tried individually to talk to Seimei as others pulled him. Each hoping that they next can be more persuasive. Only one succeeded.

'Seimei please stop?'


	37. The Beginning Of The End

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but Reiko, Keiko and my own creativity

**A recap**

Seimei and Nisei walked towards the infirmary. They turned into the pristine cream and white room. One of the beds was surrounded by doctors and nurses. They couldn't see the patient. Soubi was standing and staring at them all working.

'Seimei you don't think that's-' Nisei said gesturing to the bed, daring not to finish his sentence.

Seimei became completely enraged. He grabbed Soubi by the back of collar and yanked him back harshly. Soubi fell hard onto his back. Seimei clambered on top of him and struck him again and again. Soubi did nothing but let his face swing from side to side each time his face was met with a fist. He didn't even need to grit his teeth. He couldn't feel pain anyway at this time. Nisei pushed against Seimei trying to stop him.

'Seimei stop you have both misunderstood.'

Both ignored him. Soubi felt weightless and let his mind drift from the place he was.

Sensei and several doctors fought to break them apart.

'No wait you have misunderstood please stop and let me explain' they tried individually to talk to Seimei as others pulled him. Each hoping that they next can be more persuasive. Only one succeeded.

'Seimei please stop?'

**The Beginning Of The End**

Seimei's grip loosened on Soubi's neck but he didn't let go.

'Seimei?' The voice said again far weaker.

Seimei looked up and saw Ritsuka standing shakily on one leg with an IV drip stand in one hand. His other hand held out and quivering. His face was thin. His eyes were dark. He had many bandages covering all his injuries. His leg was encased with heavy looking thick plaster. He grasped the IV stand tighter to hold his shaking body upright.

'Ritsuka? ' Seimei asked in disbelief.

Ritsuka managed a small smile. Seimei let go of Soubi, stood up slowly and closed the gap between him and his brother. Tears in his eyes he carefully and tenderly wrapped his arms around his baby brother and cried in relief. Soubi sat up. His face full of shock and yet he was still relieved and overwhelmed with happiness.

'Ritsuka...y-y-you are okay?' he stammered close to tears himself.

Ritsuka chuckled.

'The best fighter in our world brought to tears. Come now Soubi cheer up'

Soubi couldn't help but laugh. Never had he shown weakness like that before. He stood up and took Ritsuka's hand.

'I promise you Ritsuka, I will find the twin pair that did this and end them. We will end this feud once and for all so we can at last settle down and live a calm happy life.'

Ritsuka smiled again.

'I would like that but first I need to recover. Thank you all for saving me.'

Nisei shrugged.

'No biggie, we need you here to boss us around and keep us in check ey' he said winking.

Seimei nodded and stood by Nisei's side. Ritsuka coughed weakly. Soubi helped Ritsuka hop back to his bed before lifting him up into it. Ritsuka thanked him and smiled before falling quickly back to sleep. Soubi sat in the chair beside the bed and fell asleep from the exhaustion from the last few days. Seimei looked at Nisei and gestured his head to follow.

'Come Nisei, I am tired too.'

Nisei obediently followed his master.

Ritsuka took several months to recover enough to walk without crutches again but needed to take it easy until his leg strengthened again. Soubi, Seimei and Nisei and grown uncomfortable sitting still while someone clearly had a vendetta against them. They wanted to get moving for safety. They feared that if they stayed somewhere too long they would be found by the twin pair. At the same time they felt safer at the academy where there are a large amount of fighters. It would be foolish for anyone to attack within the academy, but Seimei knew all too well that it isn't difficult or impossible to do.

Seimei had met with Sensei and the security team in private to help them improve the security. He told them how he was able to get through all the locks when he had broken in several years beforehand. They uncovered a fatal flaw in the security system and quickly worked to fix it but in doing so had to switch the security systems for a few hours. Seimei was acting more and more paranoid throughout the shut off time. It only takes a few minutes of the security being down, to be able to get into the academy. Nisei sensed his anxiety and asked what was wrong but Seimei shook it off.

'Ritsuka you need to go to physiotherapy' Soubi said soothingly.

'But I don't want to, I feel weak, stupid and I feel fine.' he moaned.

'Ritsuka you still can't walk without a limp. Your physiotherapist said you aren't strong enough to go out or battle yet'

'I am as strong as I need to be' he said stubbornly

'Ritsuka. What if the weakness in your leg causes trouble in battle? You know the pairs we are likely to come against now will not hold back, they will hurt you Ritsuka.' Soubi said harshly.

He felt bad for being so aggressive against Ritsuka but he didn't want to put him at risk at all when they were ready to set out again. The harshness paid off and Ritsuka submitted.

'Get my crutches for me?' he grumbled.

Soubi handed over his crutches and Ritsuka slotted them under his arms. Slow at first, he made his way to the physiotherapy room.

Seimei and Nisei helped with finding where to go next in finding the twinned pair. Too frequently would they come back empty ended. Finally, they had found some kind of lead to follow. They had been watching out for suspicious pairs. One had been found. Seimei seemed more than convinced that this pair was either in with the twins or at least have associated with them and will know where to find them.

Within a few weeks, Ritsuka would be strong enough to leave and their new war will begin.


End file.
